Pequeño kazekage
by moritha
Summary: Gaara por un error de la Hokage bebe un vaso de agua con extraño sabor, por el cual se convierte en un pequeño de seis años, Hinata quien ya no ama a Naruto, si no a Gaara se ofrece a cuidarlo, cuando el llora por quedarse a su lado/te quiero Hinata-chan/yo igual Gaara-kun/ las cosas serán diferentes mucho mas cuando Gaara recobre su apariencia de 18 años y le diga a hinata te amo.
1. Chapter 1: insidente

**A veces las personas necesitan un pequeño empujón para aceptar lo que sienten hacia otra persona y no se atreven a contar, pero vamos que absurdo ser un niño nuevamente para poder decir lo que sientes…**

-es un honor tenerlos aquí kazekage-

-el honor es nuestro-

-ahora vuelvo, kankuro, Temari-sama podrían acompañarme?-

**Los accidentes suceden, simplemente no son planeados pero enserio seis años nuevamente?, y enamorado de una sola persona a quien reconoces bien, pero no a los demás?  
**  
-kazekage-sama?-

-Hinata-chan?-

-pero que te ah pasado-

**Entonces definitivamente si, los niños son más abiertos y más cuando son pequeños y quieren descubrir cosas, pero como lo toman los demás…  
**  
-esto es complicado-

-Hinata que sucede?-

-porque traes algo con la ropa de kazekage de Gaara?-

**Entonces la ternura sale a flote, y el temor se va…  
**  
-te quiero Hina-chan-

-vale Gaara-kun, a dormir-

-podrías contarme un cuento?-

**Definitivamente nadie esperaba ver a un pequeño kazekage por la aldea de la hoja y menos sonrojándose por las palabras y acciones de la heredera Hyuga…**

_Ola aquí estoy con esta nueva historia se que aun no termino las otras pero aun así no pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza y la escribí realmente espero que les agrade tanto como ami que la estoy escribiendo y criticas constructivas, o sugerencias todo es bienvenido, si quieren preguntar algo o así solo dejen un reviews este es el prologo y a continuación el capitulo uno que lo disfruten...  
_

* * *

Es un GaaHina

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 1:

"En konoha, el incidente sucede"

* * *

Los tres hermanos sabaku no, habían llegado a konoha curiosamente hoy era el cumpleaños de Gaara cumpliría 18 años y estaba siendo presionado para que se casase ya que el consejo miraba mal que fuera el kage de la arena y no estuviera casado mas nadie el sabia el por qué de esto, de hecho si, Temari lo había notado el estaba enamorado mas no sabía de quien…

ah, llegamos—dijo Temari frente a la hokage.

Es un honor tenerlos aquí kazekage—espeto la hokage sonriendo.

El honor es nuestro—dijo Gaara.

Ahora vuelvo, kankuro, Temari-sama podrían acompañarme?—pregunto la hokage.

Antes, de que se marche—espeto Gaara deteniéndoles—podría tomar un vaso de agua?—pregunto.

Claro kazekage—respondió la hokage—puede tomar el que esta en la bandeja Shizune lo había traído para mí pero no eh bebido de el—aseguro, **olvidando** un pequeño detalle de que había hecho con el vaso de agua…

arigato—contesto.

Pronto mandara a alguien a su búsqueda—espeto la hokage saliendo con kankuro e Temari.

En cuanto salieron, la hokage sintió que olvidaba algo mas se reprimió y siguió su camino hace un par de semanas los hermanos habían comentado a la hokage sobre llevar a su hermano y realizarle una pequeña fiesta ahí ya que en suna estaría presionado, ya todo estaba listo Hinata iría a por él y comenzaría todo, o eso pensaban….una vez Gaara solo tomo del vaso de agua, **tenía un sabor** **peculiar** se dijo, mas termino de beberlo todo, los minutos pasaban y Gaara comenzaba a aburrirse más que en su oficina de kage en suna, de pronto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, todo le daba vueltas finalmente cayó al suelo…

* * *

vamos Hinata-chan ve por Gaara—grito naruto a todo pulmón, pero esta vez Hinata no se ruborizo ni nada desde los 13 dejo de hacerlo.

Ya voy naruto—contesto y esta vez no esta el **kun** y ya no tartamudeaba.

Bien esperemos que le agrade esto—dijo Temari.

Esperemos—contesto kankuro.

Ahora vuelvo—dijo Hinata saliendo del salón para ir por Gaara.

Hinata camino por los pasillos mientras los nervios se ponían a flor de piel, al estar frente a la puerta sonrió calmándose a sí misma, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro lentamente cuando abrió la puerta no vio a nadie en la habitación, entro y llamo…

kazekage-sama?—pregunto preocupada al ver su gorro de kage en el suelo al igual que la túnica.

Hinata-chan?—pregunto una voz dulce, desde el suelo, mostrando su cabellera roja y ojos aguamarina…

pero que te ah pasado—pregunto sorprendida, olvidando los modales, por dios tenia a un **kazekage de seis años frente a ella**…!

no lo sé—contesto mostrando inocencia en sus ojos—y mis hermanos?—pregunto al no verlos.

No, no recuerdas nada?—pregunto preocupada.

Solo a ti y a mis hermanos—contesto sonriendo—que es este lugar?—pregunto.

Umm vamos con tus hermanos—dijo tomándolo en brazos y ocultándolo totalmente entre las ropas de kage.

Todos miraron entrar a Hinata, por la puerta y notaron que Gaara no iba con ella, entonces vieron la ropa de kage entre sus manos ocultando un pequeño bulto, se preocuparon eh Hinata hablo lo más tranquila que pudo…

esto es complicado—dijo bajando la mirada.

Hinata que sucede?—pregunto Temari notando que había arena girando alrededor de Hinata.

Porque traes algo con la ropa de kazekage de Gaara?—pregunto kankuro.

Es que—comenzó nerviosa—el kazekage es un niño—dijo cerrando los ojos.

A que te—intento decir Temari más se vio interrumpida.

Aniki, nii-chan—grito Gaara desde los brazos de Hinata mostrando su cabeza y una sonrisa llena de amor mientras miraba a los demás.

Temari y kankuro abrieron los ojos sorprendidos mientras la hokage tragaba grueso ahora sabia que se le había olvidado, le dio el vaso con agua prepara especialmente y debió beberse toda…tenía problemas oh si demasiados…

nee, chibi-Gaara—llamo naruto.

No, no te me acerques—dijo Gaara ocultándose entre Hinata.

Tranquilo Gaara-kun—llamo Hinata acariciándole el pelo—no te hará daño—aseguro sonriéndole.

Kankuro—llamo Temari—toma ve y consigue esta ropa, diles que es urgente ahí estan las medidas y todo de cuando Gaara era niño—sentencio dándole la foto a kankuro.

Hai—dijo yéndose…

Una hora más tarde con Gaara vestido como lo hacía en su infancia, los hermano estaban en la oficina de la hokage, junto a ellos estaba Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y sakura…

debemos irnos y tratar de resolver esto—dijo Temari cargando a Gaara.

Bájame Aniki—pidió Gaara sonriendo.

Debemos irnos Gaara—dijo kankuro—iremos a casa, así que no seas malcriado y pórtate bien—dijo sonriendo.

Yo no quiero irme!—Grito bajándose de Temari—yo me quiero quedar con Hinata-chan—dijo cruzándose de brazos sorprendiendo a todos.

Gaara—reprocho Temari.

Eh dicho que no…quiero…irme—contesto Gaara refregándose sus ojitos mientras se sentaban en el suelo, señal de que lloraría sorprendiendo a todos.

Temari insistió una vez más, pero los llantos salieron a flote, sorprendiendo a todo de sobre manera, jamás pensaron ver llorando a Gaara y menos pataleando en el suelo del salón…la arena alrededor de Gaara que ahora estaba suelta por el piso se agitaba rodeando a Gaara como si ella también llorara…Hinata a paso lento y suave se acerco pesar de las miradas para que no lo hiciera al estar frente a el Gaara calmo un poco y levanto su rostro…

hagamos un trato—dijo Hinata.

Que...que...tra...to?—pregunto sollozando.

Te quedaras con migo, pero solo si dejas de llorar y prometes portarte bien—sentencio Hinata sonriendo.

No creo que—intente decir naruto mas Gaara lo cortó.

Siiii!—Grito emocionado—me portare bien, lo prometo—dijo lanzándose a Hinata.

Todos miraron con ternura menos naruto, quien apretó los puños y después los aflojo en señal de rendición, kankuro y Temari se fueron a la aldea de la arena pues debían informar lo sucedido con Gaara mientras la hokage buscaba una solución por lo mientras Gaara caminaba tomado de la mano de Hinata y Sasuke, sakura y naruto los seguían, los aldeanos miraban con una sonrisa puesto que Gaara estaba sonrojado, y la arena giraba alrededor de Gaara mas esta no atacaba a nadie…

quien lo diría—dijo Sasuke de pronto.

Qué?—pregunto naruto.

Solo mírenlo, esta sonrojado y sonríe a Hinata—menciono Sasuke sonriendo de lado—es una buena oportunidad que tenemos de verle…

es tan lindo—espeto sakura molestando a naruto.

Si ya, tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos—dijo yéndose…

debemos dejarlo solo—dijo Sasuke—es lo mejor, debe comprender que la perdió—sentencio.

Así es Sasuke-kun—contesto mirando a Hinata jugar con Gaara.

Un rato más tarde Sasuke y sakura dejaron solos a Hinata y a Gaara en las calles de la aldea, todos saludaban a Gaara con respeto esto le hacía gracia, caminaron mientras todos les veían y sonreían hasta llegar a una tienda, Hinata compro cosas que harían falta, Gaara se detuvo frente a una tienda de peluches mirando un oso pequeño a los ojos…**"es como el que tengo en casa"**…pensó maravillado sin dejar de mirar el oso, Hinata le tomo de la mano y le metió en la tienda…

Te gusta—pregunto dándoselo.

Si, el me habla—dijo poniéndose el peluche en su cara haciendo reír a Hinata.

Ven—dijo jalándolo al mostrador para pagar—cuanto es?—pregunto al señor.

Oh, no es nada, es para Gaara-sama, es suyo—dijo mirando al niño.

Hinata-chan?—llamo tallándose sus ojos.

Que sucede Gaara-kun?—pregunto.

Podrías cargarme?—pregunto sorprendiendo a todos.

Ven aquí—dijo cargándolo.

Arigato—murmuro antes de quedarse dormido abrazando al oso entre los brazos

_Gracias por leer las actualizaciones serán como hoy los días jueves espero sus reviews cuídense y nos leemos luego!_


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Que es el amor?

_Ola se que dije que las actualizaciones serian los jueves pero no resistí la tentación de subir el nuevo capitulo, así que aquí esta espero y les agrade tanto como el primer capitulo sin mas agradezco a todos los que comentaron e añadieron en favorito e alerta la historia gracias de verdad..._

Espada de Cristal:Gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te haya gustado e aquí el siguiente capitulo espero ver tus comentarios por aquí gracias y cuídate C:

Yue yuna: Gracias por comentar eh si adoro un Gaara así,cuídate aquí esta la continuación eh espero tus comentarios C:

Dniizz: Gracias por comentar, jeje si todos quieren un Gaara así y sobre naruto tienes razón perdió su oportunidad, gracias por decir qe te encanta y aqui el siguiente capitulo espero ver tus comentarios cuídate C:  


* * *

Es un GaaHina 

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 2:

"**¿Qué es el amor?"**

Al día siguiente Hinata serbia la mesa para desayunar, esta vez no era para una sola persona esta vez era para dos, y aunque le pareciese de los más extraño su padre no había ido a molestarla como acostumbraba pero estaba segura que no tardaría en hacerlo pero apartando eso, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana Temari le había dado instrucciones que realmente eran para seguir al pie de la letra, como el no dejar dormir a Gaara más de cuatro horas seguidas o sucedería el pequeño problema, era por esto que Gaara aun tallándose sus pequeños ojos, se sentaba en la mesa colocando su pequeño oso enzima de esta…

Hinata-chan—llamo Gaara con pereza.

Que sucede Gaara-kun?—pregunto.

Puedo preguntarte algo?—pregunto Gaara.

Claro que puedes—contesto sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Que es el ¿amor?—pregunto con inocencia.

Bueno hay diferentes tipos de amor—contesto sonriendo, aunque estaba sorprendía que le preguntara ese tipo de cosas.

Puedes decírmelos?—pregunto sonriendo.

Ya, pero primero el desayuno—dijo sirviéndole.

Vale—contesto Gaara sonriendo cálidamente.

El desayuno transcurrió más o menos en una hora, una vez terminado Hinata levanto los platos y vasos, los lavo y finalmente se sentó en la silla nuevamente, Gaara mantenía sus ojitos fijos en ella esperando a que le contara, Hinata al ver su inocencia hablo…

Como te decía—comenzó Hinata sonriendo—hay diferentes tipos de amor, el primero es el amor familiar—sentencio.

Y este como es?—pregunto Gaara.

Bueno este es el que sientes por tus hermanos, por ejemplo—dijo Hinata revolviéndole el cabello—es uno de los más importantes—sentencio sonriéndole.

Amm y el segundo?—pregunto inquieto.

El segundo es el amor de amigos, como la amistad, este es especial, puesto que tus amigos corresponden este sentimiento y se siente bien—dijo Hinata.

Ya veo—contesto Gaara colocándose un dedo en su labio inferior pensando, hecho que hizo reír a Hinata…

Pero hay uno especial—dijo logrando que los ojitos de Gaara brillaran con interés e ilusión.

Cual es este?—pregunto Gaara sorprendido e sonriendo con amor.

El amor verdadero como muchos le llaman—contesto Hinata.

Explícamelo por favor—pidió sonrojándose un poco.

Bueno este es el sentimiento más grande que se pueda albergar aquí—dijo Hinata tocando donde el corazón de Gaara.

¿Aquí?—dijo Gaara extrañado tocándose su corazón.

Si ahí, este es el más hermoso de todos, es cuando te enamoras de una persona, cuando le admiras, cuando solo piensas en es persona especial para ti y justo ahí, se alberga, en tu corazón ese es el amor más fuerte de todos, el amor que cuando llega no se va nunca—dijo Hinata sonriéndole a Gaara con amor.

Ya entiendo—dijo Gaara abrazando a su osito.

Anda arréglate un poco, y cámbiate el pijama daremos una vuelta—dijo sonriendo Hinata.

Vale—contesto Gaara corriendo a donde le correspondía su habitación.

Una hora más tarde, Hinata y Gaara caminaban por la aldea, todos miraban con ternura puesto que Gaara llevaba su pequeño oso de peluche agarrado solo de un brazo por lo cual arrastraba su mayor parte en el suelo, pero mientras más avanzaban y se acercaban a donde estaba más gente y más niños, Gaara comenzaba a apretar la mano de Hinata en señal de temor, o nerviosismo…

que sucede?—pregunto Hinata preocupada.

Es que ellos—dijo Gaara cerrando sus ojitos—ayer no fuimos donde había mucha gente—dijo nervioso.

Lo sé, pero estarás bien—aseguro Hinata.

Lo…lo prometes?—pregunto Gaara mostrando preocupación.

Lo prometo Gaara-kun ahora vamos—dijo Hinata pero antes de caminar…

Ehy chibi Gaara, Hinata-chan!—grito naruto sonriendo.

Naruto—dijo Hinata a modo de saludo.

Hacia donde se dirigen?—pregunto con interés.

A dar una vuelta!—grito emocionado Gaara.

Ya veo, eso esta bien—dijo naruto comenzando a caminar con ellos.

Hinata se sentía incomoda con naruto ahí, no sabía la razón pero sin duda la sensación de incomodidad no era para nada agradable, pronto al estar donde más gente el pequeño Gaara, se apego mas a Hinata puesto que aun los recuerdos de suna divagaban en su mente, Hinata al notar esto le sonrió, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la mirada de naruto y cuando iba a tocar del brazo a Hinata Gaara se interpuso…

hina-chan—dijo Gaara sonriendo—me cargarías?—pregunto con sus ojitos brillando logrando molestar a naruto.

Claro que si Gaara-kun—contesto Hinata cargándolo, naruto frunció el ceño? **Gaara-kun?**, desde cuándo?.

Lo lamento naruto, pero debemos irnos—dijo Hinata despidiéndose.

* * *

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y cuando Hinata le daba la espalda, Gaara volteo y le saco la lengua a naruto junto con una mirada de **"es mía"…**naruto sacudió la cabeza enojado, tal vez Gaara fuera un niño pero era demasiado inteligente, eso le molesto, por otra parte Gaara sonreía divertido después de haberle sacado la lengua a naruto, al poco tiempo se detuvieron en algunos puestos para comprar las cosas que harían falta, Gaara tuvo que volver a caminar quisiera o no, ya que Hinata cargaba las bolsas…

tienes cerezas?—pregunto de pronto Gaara.

No, Gaara-kun quieres unas?—pregunto sonriendo.

Hai—asintió—también el quiere—dijo señalando a su osito.

Hinata sonrió divertida, sin duda alguna amaba de verdad a Gaara, y le encantaba formar parte de su niñez temporal ya que pronto regresaría a su edad de 18 años, mas eso le tenía sin cuidado ya lo había decidido cuando todo volviera a ser como antes le diría que lo amaba sin importar nada, sin importar que tal vez el no sintiese lo mismo, pronto Hinata no sintió el agarre de Gaara, esto la preocupo y activo el Byakugan para buscarlo mas no lo encontraba…

Gaara-kun—llamo mas no hubo respuesta.

Hinata?—pregunto Kiba al verla buscar desesperada.

Kiba, ayúdame no encuentro a Gaara—dijo alarmada.

Como, donde estaba?—pregunto preocupado.

Estaba con migo, pero se soltó no sé en qué momento, kami por favor que este bien—dijo preocupada.

Vamos activa el Byakugan y akamaru y yo te ayudaremos—sentencio mientras Hinata asentía.

* * *

Por otra parte Gaara estaba ya fuera del mercado donde antes había entrado con Hinata, vio un árbol al frente y se sentó ahí junto a un montón de arena y con la suya hizo una bola adentrándose en ella por lo cual no se miraba, sonrió y comenzó a hablar con el pequeño oso de peluche…

Hina-chan hoy me explico que es el amor—dijo el pequeño Gaara sonriendo al oso—lo sé es muy bonita—dijo como si hablara con el oso, mientras se sonrojaba—pero naruto, no me gusta que se acerque a ella, umm, umm—dijo negando con su cabeza—pero ya veras, no dejare que se le acerque y tu vas a ayudarme—dijo riendo un poco mientras abrazaba al pequeño oso.

Hinata y Kiba buscaron por el mercado más al no verlo salieron de él, cuando iban a dar unos pasos más Gaara llego corriendo hacia Hinata y se le tiro encima, cayendo al suelo sobre ella sonriendo cálidamente…

Gaara—reprocho ella—no vuelvas a soltarte así, sabes cuanto me has asustado?—le regaño preocupada.

Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer—dijo bajando un poco su mirada.

Vale, que no paso nada—dijo sonriendo.

Hina-chan—llamo Gaara.

Que sucede?—pregunto.

Tu amas a alguien?—dijo desconcertándola con la pregunta.

Pues—comenzó Hinata—es un secreto, y si te lo digo dejaría de serlo—sentencio.

Pero yo puedo guardar tu secreto—grito Gaara mordazmente.

Después te lo diré, vale?—pregunto.

Bien—dijo Gaara levantándose del suelo.

Vamos, la hokage te ara unas preguntas—dijo recordando en por qué Kiba le había buscado.

Hai—asintió Gaara.

Por otra parte en los campos de entrenamiento estaba naruto con sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi estaba gritando cosas sin sentido, ninguno de los tres presentes entendían que era lo que quería decir, hasta que Kakashi suspiro y le hizo callar, después pregunto…

que sucedió esta vez—pregunto con aburrimiento.

Pues vera Kakashi-sensei—dijo naruto—yo fui a saludar a Hinata-chan cuando la vi en la calle—sentencio.

No entiendo—espeto sakura.

Yo quería hablar con Hinata-chan, pero chibi Gaara se interpuso—dijo frustrado.

Hmp., es inteligente—admitió Sasuke.

Argg el punto es que le dijo**…"me cargas hina-chan?"** y ella contesto **"claro que si Gaara-kun"**, desde cuando ella usa el kun para con él?—pregunto frustrado.

Eso no es malo—dijo sakura sonriendo—el también le quiere—sentencio.

Por si fuera poco—comento naruto ignorando a sakura—cuando se iban el volteo y me saco la lengua mientras que con su mirada me decía **"es mía"—**sentencio molesto.

Es listo naruto, y sabe lo que tiene—espeto Kakashi.

Entiéndelo naruto, Hinata se canso de esperar a que la miraras cuando ni siquiera lo hacías—dijo sakura.

Anda dobe, hoy la hokage le hará unas preguntas—dijo Sasuke.

Vallamos a ver Dattebayo—dijo sin ánimos.

Por otra parte en la torre de la hokage Gaara estaba sentado balanceando sus piernas puesto que estas no tocaban el suelo, su oso lo había sentado a un lado de él y Hinata mantenía su distancia, la hokage se levanto y se sentó frente a él, le sonrió y hablo…

Gaara, te hare unas preguntas de acuerdo?—pregunto la hokage.

Ajamm—dijo mordiéndose uno de sus labios.

Bien, cuántos años tienes?—pregunto.

Seis—contesto Gaara.

Como te llamas?—pregunto anotando las respuestas.

Sabaku no Gaara—respondió sonriendo.

Bien, tus hermanos como se llaman?—espeto.

Sabaku no Temari y sabaku no kankuro—respondió seguro.

Ahora Gaara te preguntare cosas más personales bien?—pregunto la hokage.

Bi…en—dijo poniéndose su dedo en su labio inferíos mientras jugaba con sus piernas.

Que te gusta?—pregunto.

Umm—dijo pensando su respuesta—me gustan las cerezas, y amm los ositos, pero lo que más me gusta es ella—señalo a Hinata haciéndola sonrojar y reír a la hokage.

Bien, Gaara sabes que es el amor?—pregunto la hokage.

Depende de qué tipo de amor—dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se sonrojaba.

Cuales conoces?—pregunto.

Conozco tres—dijo enseñando tres deditos.

Podrías decírmelos?—pidió la hokage.

Si, el primero es como el que yo siento por mis hermanos, umm faternal, familiar no sé muy bien—explico pensativo—el segundo es el de los amigos, aunque no estoy seguro de conocerlo—acepto jugando con sus dedos—y el tercero el mas especial—dijo abriendo sus orbes aguamarina.

Cual es el especial?—pregunto la hokage.

Es el amor verdadero—murmuro como si fuese un secreto, para después reír—este yo lo siento—sentencio tocándose su corazón.

A quien amas Gaara?—pregunto la hokage sonriendo.

Pero guardara el secreto?—pregunto apretando los labios.

Si—contesto.

Gaara le hizo una seña a la hokage con su mano, para que se acercara y ella lo hizo entonces Gaara, se acerco al oído de la hokage y susurro…

Yo amo a Hinata-chan—dijo sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba—pero shh es un secretito—dijo riendo, la hokage abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y asintió dándole a saber que no diría nada.

Bien, eso es todo Gaara-sama—dijo la hokage—puedes ir con Hinata—sentencio sonriendo.

Horas más tarde Hinata se encontraba ya acostando a Gaara en la cama que le correspondía, cuando termino de arroparlo sonrió y beso su frente haciéndolo sonreír y sonrojarse de sobre manera.

Te quiero hina-chan—murmuro sonriendo.

Vale Gaara-kun a dormir—dijo Hinata sonriéndole con cariño y ternura.

Podrías contarme un cuento?—pregunto Gaara abrazando su oso.

Claro que si—murmuro sentándose al lado de él.

Una vez Hinata iba a la mitad del cuento Gaara cayo dormido, ella se levanto pero antes le dio un beso en la frente para después salir y reír al recordar la pregunta de Gaara **¿Que es el ¿amor?...**


	3. Chapter 3: ella es mia

_Dniizz: Awww si yo tambien ame esa parte me gusto mucho escribirla, que bueno qe te guste la historia enserio cuidate y espero tus comentarios..._

Geisha de la luna creciente: gracias por tu comentario espero te guste cuidate...

Violetamonster: Gracias por tus comentarios y bueno aqui esta el capitulo qe bueno qe te guste cuidate y espero tus comentarios...  
  
_Espada de cristal:__ Oww si, bueno aqui el otro cap espero te guste mas o igual qe el otro cuidate y espero tus comentarios..._

* * *

Es un GaaHina 

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 3:

"**Ella es mía, esto es la guerra!"**

* * *

Era justo el tercer día en que Gaara seguía siendo un niño, la hokage intentaba por todos los medios encontrar algo que contrarrestara el efecto del agua, que en si era para ella después de todo no podía privar a konoha de su juventud pero quién diría que esto traería problemas, por otra parte tal como Hinata había predicho su padre estaba ahora en su casa, diciendo cosas sin sentido como **"es una buena oportunidad" **o **"cuando esto se solucione, ya veré que hacer",** Gaara por otro lado se le hacía vagamente familiar ese señor, mas negó con la cabeza solos eran imaginaciones suyas… ¿o no?

Por favor padre para ya—dijo Hinata algo molesta.

Oh por favor desde para cuando eres cercana a Gaara-sama?—pregunto con interés.

Gaara-kun podrías salir un momento al jardín?—pidió Hinata con voz dulce.

Hai—dijo yéndose al jardín.

Por favor padre, solo retírese —pidió amablemente, no tenía tiempo para escuchar los sucios planes de su padre.

Ah, Hinata—dijo suspirando—de cualquier forma lo harás—sentencio.

Escúchame bien—dijo Hinata perdiendo el respeto hacia aquel que se hacía llamar su padre—si yo me caso algún día, será a por amor no por tus ideales ni por tu conveniencia—dijo apretando los puños.

De cualquier forma esta hecho—dijo su progenitor.

Tan siquiera lo habían consultado con Gaara-sama?—pregunto—enserio no piensan más que en su propio bien, como creen que lo tomara?, por favor solo vete—dijo a punto de romper en llanto.

Bien, pero volveré mañana—aseguro yéndose.

Hinata se dejo caer en suelo, no esqe no le agradara la idea, simplemente no sabía como reaccionar, escucho que tocaban la puerta por supuesto había olvidado que naruto le había pedido permiso para salir con Gaara…abrió la puerta y lo vio y sonrió a forma de saludo…

Gaara-kun—llamo, pronto vio al pequeño sonriendo—naruto ah llegado a por ti cuídate vale?—pregunto sonriendo.

Vale—dijo yéndose con naruto.

Por otra parte en suna kankuro y Temari tenían apenas una hora de haber llegado y como todos notaron la ausencia del kazekage los ancianos llamaron a una reunión para anunciar algo diferente respecto a Gaara pero ellos le interrumpieron…

Tenemos un problema—hablo Temari serio.

Que problema—dijo un anciano.

Es algo un tanto delicado—acepto kankuro.

Antes de que digan lo mismo de siempre—comenzó uno de los ancianos—ya hemos hablado con La hokage, hace unas semanas al igual que con el patriarca del clan Hyuga—acepto el anciano sin más.

Usted no—intento decir kankuro.

No hay más que decir, creo que esta claro—dijo otro de los ancianos.

Bien—dijo Temari—pues entonces casen a un kazekage de seis años—grito desesperada.

Como ah dicho?—inquirió uno de los ancianos.

Fue un accidente pero ahora tiene seis años, queríamos volver con él a suna, pero se negó rotundamente eh se aferro a quedarse con Hyuga Hinata—dijo Temari.

La hokage esta tratando de ayudar para volverlo a la normalidad mas no sabemos cuánto tarde esto—dijo kankuro.

En ese caso, kankuro serás el kazekage de remplazo algo temporal—dijo uno de los ancianos—pero queremos a Gaara de vuelta en dos meses con su edad real—dijo serio—pueden irse—sentencio.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la torre de kazekage, Temari suspiro frustrada esto no pintaba nada bien, kankuro puso su mano en su hombro y sonrió dándole apoyo, esperaban que la hokage se diera prisa…

Por otra parte Gaara caminaba con naruto entre la gente, todos les miraban curiosos ya que cada que se miraban se mandaban rayitos tratando de lastimar al otro, Gaara paró en seco cuando naruto lo hizo…

bien chibi-Gaara que planeas—dijo naruto con tono acusador.

Yo no planeo nada—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ne, no te creo Dattebayo—grito señalándolo.

Pues yo tampoco te creo—dijo Gaara—además que, te molesta que este con hina-chan?—pregunto con malicia.

Cla…claro que no—negó con la cabeza.

Entonces la hare mi novia—dijo Gaara sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba.

Quee?—grito naruto sorprendido.

Si y después se casara con migo, es bonita y me gusta, además ella me ama—dijo Gaara sonriendo mientras mostraba ilusión en sus orbes aguamarina.

Ella no se casara con tigo—dijo naruto entre dientes.

Por qué no?—dijo Gaara serio.

Por que será mi novia primero—dijo naruto seguro.

No lo creo—grito Gaara corriendo.

Detente—grito naruto corriendo tras el.

Ella es mía—grito Gaara sin dejar de correr—y será mi novia primero—grito corriendo a la florería de ino.

Gaara y naruto prácticamente se iban empujando por las calles de konoha, al estar frente a la puerta de la florería de ino se empujaban con tal de entrar primero, por consecuencia ino les miraba extrañada, cuando por fin entraron Gaara lo hizo primero e con arena agarro a naruto y le tapo la boca…

seuemnnta—dijo naruto con dificultad.(suéltame)

Ola ino-san—dijo Gaara sonriendo.

Ola peque—dijo ino sonriendo.

Podrías darme esas flores?—pregunto señalando unas rosas blancas.

Vale, para quien son?—pregunto sorprendida.

Es un secreto, bueno gracias nos vemos—dijo dejando algo de dinero y soltando a naruto.

Eso es trampa!—grito naruto agarrando otras flores y pagando a ino.

Gaara siguió corriendo mientras todos veían asombrados, tras de el naruto iba tratando de atraparlo, pero era muy escurridizo…pronto le perdió de vista y cuando menos lo presintió Gaara ya corría de nuevo con más cosas entre sus pequeñas manos, sonrió y entonces pudo apreciar que Gaara fuera de olvidar a todos, recordaba a Hinata, demo porque a ella?, entonces comprendió él le amaba pero le ayudaría, primero lo haría rabiar y haci diría lo que sentía, Naruto ya había comprendido que era una guerra perdida ya que Hinata amaba a Gaara…

ehy chibi-Gaara—dijo naruto con tono arrastrado.

Es MIA—grito Gaara sonrojado.

Ya pero—intento decir naruto.

No te le acerques—grito volviendo a correr.

No espera—grito corriendo tras de él.

Toda la aldea les veía divertidos mas cuando naruto caía en las trampas que Gaara ponía, claro estas eran infantiles y efectivas sin duda hasta de pequeño era ingenioso, como ahora naruto prácticamente ya rodaba en el suelo rodeado de aren un pequeño fallo y Gaara ya iba con el rodando en el suelo…

detén la arena chibi-Gaara!—grito naruto.

No puedo—grito Gaara rodando.

Aun así yo hablare primero con Hinata-chan—grito naruto mientras trataba de zafarse de la arena.

Nunca, ella será mi novia—grito Gaara—y después se casara con migo—grito convencido.

Solo tienes 6 años y ella 18, no es posible—grito naruto sonriendo zorrunamente.

Oh cállate—grito Gaara.

Por eso será mía—grito naruto.

Ahhw—grito Gaara al sentir la arena soltarlos y caer sobre alguien.

Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo bajo de Gaara, naruto se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca, Hinata se levanto eh puso de pie a Gaara su cara era un poema al observarlos a los dos estaba roja pero de rabia Gaara estaba que daba miedo de sucio e igual naruto…

Gaara-kun—llamo entre dientes.

Yo…FUE EL!—grito señalando a naruto.

No, no Hinata-chan yo no—dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Ambos a casa ahora—dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos.

Pero…-intento decir Gaara.

Eh dicho—dijo Hinata—nos vemos después naruto—dijo caminando con Gaara.

Mientras en el despacho Tsunade buscaba desesperadamente entre sus papeles para ver si por fin estaba bien el vaso que pensaban darle a Gaara…

Tsunade-sama—llamo Shizune.

Que pasa?—pregunto.

No hay resultados favorables, me temo que tardaremos un mes—dijo bajando la mirada.

Es demasiado tiempo, suna no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin el kazekage—dijo Tsunade apretando los puños.

No hay otra forma?—pregunto.

Seria obligarlo—sentencio.

Obligarlo?—pregunto extrañada.

Si obligarlo a crecer quiera o no—sentencio—sabes Shizune, el efecto debió de haber pasado hace un día, y no lo ah hecho comprendes?—pregunto.

Eso quiere decir—dijo sorprendida.

Esta encaprichado, no volverá a la edad si no escucha lo que quiere escuchar comprendes?—dijo sonriendo de lado.

Hai—dijo Shizune.

En ese caso depende de Hinata—sentencio.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y después de un adelante entraron Shino y Kiba sonriendo junto a akamaru…

Que tal les fue?—pregunto.

Bien, pero fue difícil sin Hinata—dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Aquí esta el informe—dijo Shino entregándoselo.

Pueden irse, tómense una semana—dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ya en la casa de Hinata, Gaara caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando al oso por el suelo mientras tarareaba una canción y esperaba, una vez Hinata termino de preparar la tina le llamo, Gaara entro y aventó su osito a la bañera…

Gaara—llamo.

El también necesita un baño—contesto sonriendo.

Estaré afuera preparando la comida, si necesitas ayuda o algo sucede grita bien?—pregunto.

Sí, lo haré—dijo cerrando la puerta una vez Hinata había salido.

Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos Gaara se había metido en la bañera y jugaba con el oso y las cosas necesarias para el baño, de hecho hasta agua había regada por el suelo al igual que el jabón, Hinata por su parte seguía con la comida, escucho que tocaban la puerta y abrió, se había olvidado de Kiba y Shino, ellos no sabían nada…

Ola Hinata—saludo Kiba seguido de un ladrido de akamaru.

Ola chicos han vuelto hoy?—pregunto nerviosa.

Así es, vamos a comer algo—dijo Kiba sonriendo.

No puedo—contesto sonriendo.

Por qué no?—pregunto Shino.

Tengo cosas que…hacer—contesto jugando con sus dedos.

Hinata—comenzó Kiba—hueles a…hueles a Gaara—sentencio extrañado.

Ah?—dijo sorprendida.

Te ah hecho algo?—pregunto Shino.

No, no, para nada—contesto sonriendo—además es algo difícil de explicar, pero…aquí no esta—dijo Hinata tratando de que se fueran.

Por otra parte Gaara continuaba jugando con el oso, lo sumergía en el agua y después lo hacia él la esponja, el jabón, y otras cosas mas ya estaban en el suelo ya que los votaba o votaba el agua junto a ellos…

Eng las profundidades, el ositog salvaje atacaba a todos en el agua—comenzó Gaara a hablar bajo el agua—perog el ositog no congtaba con que el mognstruo Gaara lo sacara del agua—dijo sacando su cabeza del agua al igual que al osito—yo el monstruo Gaara te ayudare—grito tomando el champo en una de sus manos y lo destapaba con la misma—te ayudare a destruir a los seres submarinos del agua con el champo pero hay que alejarlo porque—dijo mirando como el todo el champo caía sobre el oso dejando vacio el envase—NOOOOOOOO!—Grito aterrado—te ah caído el acido—dijo mirando al osito con pena…

Hinata luchaba con Kiba y Shino para que se fueran de ahí ya que ellos no estaban enterados del que el kazekage era un niño de seis años, pero se detuvo al escuchar el grito aterrado…

NOOOOOOOOO!—escucho gritar desde el baño.

Gaara-kun—murmuro preocupada.

Hinata que—dijo Kiba al escuchar la voz de un niño.

Gaara-kun es un niño—dijo Hinata corriendo hacia el baño.

Ah, Gaara—dijo Kiba despreocupado—GAARA!—grito al razonar.

Hinata entro aterrada al baño pensando que algo malo había ocurrido a Gaara pero lo que vio la dejo respirar tranquilamente, Gaara tenía a su osito lleno de champo y el estaba tratando de quitárselo, Kiba entro corriendo atrás de ella y choco con su espalda por lo cual Hinata cayó al suelo mojado…

Oye—reclamo Gaara—me estoy bañando, estoy desnudo, y ustedes me estan mirando…pervertidos—dijo frunciendo el seño.

Kazekage—murmuro sorprendido Kiba junto a Shino.

Yo no sé quién es ese—dijo votando su oso de nuevo a la bañera.

Has terminado ya?—pregunto Hinata sobándose el brazo.

Si—contesto sonriendo—pero no voy a salir de la tina con ustedes mirando—dijo ofendido y sonrojado.

Are, después recogeré esto, vístete—dijo Hinata saliendo con Kiba y Shino.

* * *

_Gomen por la demora pero aqui esta el cap, espero les agrade cuidense y nos leemos el domingo o lunes a mas tardar cuidense...!_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿que significo para ti?

_Dniizz: jaja lo se eso se me ocurrió y simplemente lo puse que bueno que te haya gustado, y cierto Naruto es Naruto cuídate y espero ver tus comentarios por aquí...C:_  
_  
Violetamonster: __jaja si de hecho naruto es esencial para las escenas graciosas...al igual que otros personajes que iré poniendo por __ahí, gracias por tu comentario en serio me agrada mucho y cuídate espero ver tus comentarios por aquí nos vemos C:_

_Larareshiram97: gracias por decir eso, enserio aquí esta el cap espero te guste espero ver tus comentarios por aquí nos vemos C:_

POR CIERTO CHICAS NECESITO SABER CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS QUIEREN QUE GAARA TENGA SEIS AÑOS, YO TENIA CONTEMPLADOS 10 PARA DESPUÉS SEGUIR CON LO MAS RELEVANTE CLARO QUE USTEDES DECIDEN SI 10 O MAS Y ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS VALE, CUÍDENSE Y NOS LEEMOS...!

* * *

Es un GaaHina

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 4:

"**Que significo yo para ti hina-chan?"  
**

* * *

Después de haber pasado dos horas explicando todo a Kiba y a Shino, sin que Gaara escuchara, habían comido y recibido algunas visitas como el de la hokage que aseguraba que todo dependía de Gaara y de Hinata para que el volviera a su edad habitual, sin duda esto desconcertó a varios de los que estaban presentes, después de eso llego la noche Hinata hizo dormir a Gaara y ahora eran cerca de las 2am de la mañana estaban sentados en el comedor Gaara hablo tallándose su ojo derecho…

Hina-chan—murmuro—tengo sueño—sentencio bostezando.

Lo se Gaara-kun, pero ahora no puedes dormir—contesto Gaara.

Por qué no?—pregunto abriendo sus ojos apenas duras podía con el sueño.

Por que así son las reglas aquí—contesto sonriendo.

Que aburrido, en suna salía a esta hora—contesto sonriendo de lado mientras sus orbes aguamarina se cerraban poco a poco.

Ehy no Gaara-kun abre esos ojitos, aun no puedes dormir—dijo Hinata con voz dulce.

Déjame dormir—susurro dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa de golpe.

Gaara-kun vamos no te duermas—dijo Hinata.

Umm—se quejo Gaara—tengo sueño—contesto con pereza.

Lo se pero aun no puedes dormir—dijo alborotando sus cabellos rojos.

Solo un momento más—dijo Gaara abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Jajá, vamos y podemos preparar un pastel con cerezas—dijo Hinata con una pequeña risa.

SI—grito Gaara levantando su cabeza—pero como se hace uno?—pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño, mientras posaba un dedo en su labio inferior.

Es muy fácil, anda déjame sacar las cosas—dijo Hinata caminando a la alacena.

En unos cuantos minutos Hinata ya tenía en la mesa todo lo necesario para el pastel contando con las cerezas las cuales Gaara estaba mintiéndose en la boca una tras otra…

Gaara-kun—dijo Hinata.

Si?—pregunto.

Pásame la harina—dijo tratando de que Gaara dejara las cerezas.

Toma—dijo extendiéndosela con ambas manos mientras la arena de Gaara le seguía dando cerezas en la boca…

si no dejas de comer cerezas, no será pastel de cerezas—dijo Hinata riendo.

Umm quieres una?—pregunto tratando de desviar su reprimenda.

No, no quiero una, ahora déjalas en la mesa—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Vale—dijo haciendo un puchero mientras la arena volvía a poner en la mesa las cerezas.

Hinata rio divertida, después de dos horas ya eran las 4 de la mañana, Gaara miraba con aburrimiento el horno donde estaba dentro el pastel, después de cuatro intentos fallidos de comerse las cerezas dejo de intentarlo Hinata realmente era bueno pillándolo mientras lo intentaba, la alarma del horno sonó, señal de que el pastel estaba listo, Hinata lo saco con cuidado y lo coloco sobre la mesa lo puso en una charola…

ya esta listo?—pregunto Gaara impaciente.

Solo falta decorarlo—dijo abriendo el frasco de cerezas.

Podrías, ponerle más en mi pedazo?—pregunto.

Claro que si—contesto sonriendo.

Gaara miraba sonriendo como Hinata decoraba el pastel mientras tarareaba una canción, debes en cuando el pasaba cerca del pastel intentando tocarlo mas no podía ya que Hinata le movía de lugar o cambiaba de lado para decorar, sin más se quedo mirándola quieto sentado en la silla, mientras con sus orbes aguamarina mostraban ilusión al ver a Hinata de pronto frunció el seño, y apretó un poco sus manitas en señal de nerviosismo y hablo…

hina-chan—murmuro.

Que sucede?, aun tienes sueño?—pregunto.

No, no es eso—murmuro bajando la mirada.

Acaso te sientes mal?—pregunto alarmada.

No, yo...puedo preguntarte algo—murmuro levantando un poco la mirada.

Claro que si—contesto.

¿Que significo yo para ti hina-chan?—pregunto.

Muchas cosas—respondió Hinata.

Como cuales?—pregunto con curiosidad.

Bueno tu eres importante para mí, tu estas aquí—dijo Hinata tocando donde el corazón de Gaara.

Tu también estas ahí—contesto Gaara sonriendo.

Pues es un honor, ahora vale mañana iremos a ver a sakura-chan—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Esta bien, pero primero el pastel—grito emocionado.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana en suna, kankuro prácticamente aventaba todo papel que le ponían frente a su cara, Temari estaba hasta los nervios apunto de un colapso, jamás pensaron que Gaara hiciera tanto papeleo y mucho menos pensaron que todo eso lo hacía solo y lo terminaba solo en un día o la mitad de este…

deberíamos de tratar de ayudar a la gondaime—dijo kankuro fastidiado.

Dice que descubrió algo aquí lo escribió—dijo Temari mostrando el pergamino.

Dámelo—grito kankuro arrebatándole el pergamino.

_Kankuro y Temari-sama:_

_Estos cuatro dias eh estado investigando un modo, de cómo devolver a Gaara a la normalidad, no había pensado en cuánto duraría el efecto o debería desaparecer, realmente no nos habíamos detenido a pensar en esto, una vez hecho descubrimos que la cantidad puesta en el vaso no era demasiada de hecho era mínima, lo cual nos dio a entender que el efecto debió de haber pasado hace dos dias…no sabemos el motivo del por qué Gaara-sama quiera seguir así, seguramente sea la presión del consejo de suna, o la verdad no sabemos, también quiero informarles que todo esta bien no deben preocuparse por nada a la aldea le encanta ver a un Gaara-sama de seis años, claramente si quieren llevárselo a suna estan en el derecho, puesto que el efecto solo durara unos dias mas según el capricho de Gaara-sama…_

_Gondaime…_

kankuro—murmuro Temari sorprendido…

Ya enserio solo vamos por él y obliguémoslo a crecer—dijo estresado.

No has entendido baka—dijo temario golpeando el escritorio.

Entonces…ILUMINAME!—grito levantando las manos con asombro.

Esta enamorado—dijo Temari sonriendo completamente mientras sus ojos se ponían rojizos.

Ah, enamorado ya—dijo restándole importancia—ESPERA ENAMORADO?—grito cuando analizo lo dicho.

Así es—dijo Temari sin dejar de sonreír—tal parece que Hyuga Hinata a capturado su corazón—dijo dejando salir una risita de felicidad.

Sorprendente…quien lo diría—dijo kankuro feliz.

Maletas, hoy mismo vamos a konoha—dijo Temari saliendo de la oficina de kage.

Por otra parte en konoha a las 12 del día Gaara caminaba por las calles con Hinata, de hecho nunca salía solo, en la carita de Gaara se podía apreciar claramente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja nadie sabía el hecho de esto, ni la misma Hinata lo sospechaba, ahora se dirigían al hospital de konoha para una revisión diaria como habían estado haciendo ya que si Gaara enfermaba no sería nada bueno…

sigo pensando que esto es exagerado—murmuro Hinata dentro del consultorio con Gaara.

Lo mismo digo, pero Tsunade-sama, es Tsunade-sama—contesto sakura riendo—ahora este dia será un poco diferente, umm si eso—dijo sakura nerviosa.

Que vas a hacerme?—pregunto con inocencia Gaara.

Solo revisarte—contesto sakura sonriendo.

Sakura camino con una lámpara de mano, hacia Gaara que ya se encontraba sentado en la camilla como lo hacía hace dias, sakura sonrió y hablo…

bien ahora abre la boca—dijo mientras encendía la lámpara.

Ajamm—dijo Gaara abriendo su boca.

Bien—dijo sakura poniendo ahora la lámpara en uno de sus ojos.

Oye, eso, estoy CIEGO!—grito cuando sakura le quito la lámpara del ojo.

Solo es por la luz, pronto pasara—dijo sakura riendo.

Cual es la cosa extra sakura-chan?—pregunto Hinata.

Un poco de sangre, algo bueno, esencial según dijo Tsunade-sama—respondió.

Ya veo—murmuro no muy segura Hinata.

Bien ahora Gaara, estira tu brazo—pidió sakura mientras abría una jeringa.

Bien—dijo Gaara estirando el brazo sorprendiendo a las dos presentes.

Cuando sakura intento meter la aguja en el brazo de Gaara la arena corrió a protegerlo, sin duda no podrían tocarlo ni un ápice si la arena no lo permitía, sakura intento un par de veces más pero no podía obtener la muestra deseada, así que se rindió y tiro la jeringa a la basura después suspiro y salió en busca de Tsunade…

por que la arena se interpuso Gaara-kun?—pregunto Hinata.

No lo sé siempre es así—dijo sonriendo.

Ya veo—dijo Hinata sorprendida—por cierto—comenzó.

Si?—pregunto Gaara.

Por que no has dejado de sonreír aun, esqe acaso no te duele la cara?—pregunto sonriendo.

No, no me duele aun…pero no eh dejado de sonreír porque…—dijo mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

Por que…?—le animo Hinata a continuar.

Naruto-baka lo sabe—dijo Gaara riendo mientras escondía su rostro.

Jajá, vamos puedes contarme, acaso te gusta una chica?—pregunto Hinata dejando salir una risita.

SI—grito—NO, espera como lo sabes?—pregunto mirándola curioso.

Solo era una suposición, pero te eh pillado—dijo insegura de continuar ya que Tsunade le había explicado que algunas cosas como gustos entre otros seguirían ahí tal como las cerezas…

Bueno…pero umm solo una vez más puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo Gaara con una sonrisa tímida.

Vale, que es?—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

¿Que soy para ti?—pregunto con interés.

Bueno muchas cosas—contesto Hinata.

¿Puedes decírmelas?—pregunto con voz alegre.

Vale, la primera, bueno para mi ere…umm alguien especial—contesto Hinata.

¿Qué tan especial?—pregunto.

Demasiado, más que las demás personas—contesto sin dejar de sonreír.

Y la segunda—murmuro Gaara sonrojado.

La segunda, bueno para mí tu eres como decirlo alguien a quien admiro—dijo Hinata sonriendo aun.

Admirarme a mi?—murmuro sorprendido.

Si, así es te admiro Gaara-kun—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Hay una tercera?—pregunto Gaara.

Si así es—contesto.

Dímela por favor—pidió Gaara.

Hinata iba a contestar pero sakura interrumpió abriendo la puerta sin avisar, por lo cual Gaara bufo indignado y Hinata suspiro de alivio…

Tsunade-sama dice que esta bien, que puede irse—dijo sakura sonriendo.

Genial, iré con naruto-baka—dijo Gaara corriendo sin fijarse por donde iba.

Gaara –kun!—grito Hinata al verlo salir.

Definitivamente es una bomba de sorpresas—expreso sakura.

Si que lo es—murmuro Hinata sonriendo con amor.

Esto me huele a amor—murmuro sakura.

Has dicho algo sakura-chan?—pregunto Hinata.

A, no, no nada—dijo negando nerviosa.

Naruto se encontraba entrenando con Sasuke y Kakashi, los tres sintieron una presencia y voltearon hacia donde provenía, naruto sonrió zorrunamente mientras el pequeño Gaara se acercaba a ellos…

Nee, ponga atención Kakashi-sensei—dijo naruto con voz burlona—ya verá como no lo niega—sentencio riendo.

Ya veremos—murmuro Kakashi.

Perderás Kakashi—dijo Sasuke.

Usted me invitara ramen por todo un año Dattebayo—dijo naruto imaginándose su cartera de ranita con todo el dinero dentro y no vacía como justo ahora.

Naruto—dijo Kakashi a modo de reproche.

Ehy chibi-Gaara—dijo con tono burlón.

Naruto-baka—dijo Gaara serio de hecho a Kakashi y a Sasuke les pareció que el Gaara de 18 años había hablado y no el de seis que tenían al frente suyo.

Hinata-chan es mi novia—dijo con tono zorruno.

Ni en tus sueños—murmuro Gaara sonriendo—porque adivina QUE?—dijo Gaara gritando en el "que".

Oh vamos, que?—dijo naruto.

Ella—dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Ella qué?—pregunto naruto.

Ella me…-dijo Gaara con tono burlón.

Ella te, que?—dijo naruto cada vez más nervioso.

Ella me beso justo aquí—dijo Gaara sonrojado señalando su mejilla.

La mandíbula de Kakashi prácticamente cayó al suelo, Sasuke dejo salir una risa burlona para naruto, y naruto esta en shock, no se movía y Gaara reía contento…era una risa contagiosa ya que pronto se le unió Kakashi, y disimuladamente Sasuke también, entonces naruto puso una sonrisa zorruna…

pues sabes que Gaara-chibi?—pregunto naruto.

Que…—contesto Gaara.

Acepta que la amas—soltó de golpe.

Pero quien te crees—dijo Gaara haciéndose el ofendido.

Oh vamos, que ella no se enterara, dímelo—dijo naruto con tono pícaro.

Que te importa—contesto mordaz Gaara.

Argg dilo o perderé mi ramen de un año gratis—grito desesperado.

No—reto Gaara.

Dilo—grito naruto.

No-

Dilo-

No tengo por qué!-

Ahora—dijo naruto.

Ella me ama a mi—dijo Gaara seguro—celoso?—pregunto evadiendo el reto de naruto.

No lo estoy, pero tu—dijo señalando a Gaara—me estás haciendo perder un año gratis de ramen—dijo avanzando hacia el—y no, no, NO TE LO PERDONARE DATTEBAYO—grito!

Naruto se abalanzo sobre Gaara y cayeron rodando al suelo, Kakashi negó con la cabeza y Sasuke tenía una gota de sudor en la frente, Kakashi vio que Hinata se acercaba buscando a Gaara y hablo mas no le hacían caso, entre gritos que se daban Gaara y naruto, Gaara logro escuchar pasos volteo y miro que Hinata se acercaba entonces dejo de pelear y comenzó a llorar falsamente sorprendiendo a todos…

No, naruto…na...Naruto…ba...baka, yo…yo no—dijo rompiendo en lagrimas.

NARUTO!—grito Hinata sorprendida.

No yo no Hinata-chan el finge—dijo quitándose a Gaara de encima.

No…no es cier…to el me dijo que…que…tu no me quieres!—grito Gaara llorando aun mas.

Aceptémoslo en buen actor—dijo Kakashi para que solo Sasuke escuchara.

Así es—acepto Sasuke.

Vamos Gaara-kun no llores—dijo Hinata poniéndose en cuclillas para mirar a Gaara.

El finge Dattebayo—dijo naruto ofendido cruzándose de brazos.

Cállate por favor naruto—dijo Hinata tranquila—ahora Gaara kun, vamos deja de llorar y compraremos cerezas—dijo alborotándole el pelo rojo.

S…si—dijo Gaara—me…me cargarías hina-chan?—pregunto tallándose sus ojitos.

Claro, vamos, los veremos luego Kakashi-san, Sasuke, naruto—dijo cargando a Gaara.

Gaara levanto la cabeza del hombro de Hinata y miro hacia donde naruto y Kakashi discutían, naruto le miro fijamente y el aprovecho para sonreír burlón para después sacarle la lengua mientras se jalaba un poco el ojo derecho, naruto bufo, mientras Kakashi y Sasuke sonreían de lado, cuando los tres miraron hacia Gaara un movimiento de labios se dio a notar mas fue claro aunque no se escuchaba**…"ella es mía, solo mía naruto-baka"…**eso dijo Gaara en silencio…

* * *

_GRACIAS POR LEER CUÍDENSE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO 3'_


	5. Chapter 5: tu me quieres?

_ .90: Awww gracias por comentar y aquí la conti, cuídate y nos leemos luego gomen por la demora..._

Dniizz: _vale gracias por comentar y si es un buen actor, por cierto eh decido qe sean siempre 10 capitulos asi qe vamos a la mitad donde gaara es un niño la otra parte donde recupera su edad sera apartir del capitulo 10 cuidate espero ver tus comentarios y nos leemos cuidate..._

Gomen por la demora, enserio prometo tener el proximo capitulo el jueves a mas tardar el viernes cuidense y nos leemos luego C:

* * *

Es un GaaHina

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 5:

"**Tu me quieres?"**

* * *

En konoha eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana como siempre un día alegre y bonito mas no para naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke, puesto que hace un par de horas naruto había estado con Gaara solo en su casa, y naruto siendo naruto olvido que Shukaku aun esta dentro de Gaara y con su uso de fan de molestar a Gaara con Hinata este se salió de control, así que cuando Kakashi y Sasuke llegaron el rubio peleaba por hacer volver a Gaara, Temari si bien había dejado muchas instrucciones se olvido de la más importante entre otras, esa era no hacer perder el control a Gaara por medio de cosas que él quiere o lo hacen sentir bien, lástima que no dijo nada ahora naruto y Kakashi sujetaban a Gaara mientras que Sasuke intentaba por todos los medios con el Sharingan hacer reaccionar a Gaara…**  
**

No funciona Dattebayo y me lástima!—grito naruto alterado.

Que diablos hiciste dobe—grito Sasuke desesperado pues nada funcionaba.

Arg solo lo moleste un poco—acepto.

Como se te pudo olvidar que tiene a Shukaku—hablo Kakashi quien su libro estaba tirado en el suelo.

Yo que iba a saber que después de que se rompiera esa piedra horrenda iba a regresar!—grito naruto desesperado.

Te das cuenta que Tsunade nos matara—pregunto Sasuke.

No, la vieja, rayos saquémoslo de la aldea—grito naruto.

Tu casa es una de las del centro de konoha, naruto—dijo Kakashi remarcando lo obvio.

Un saco—grito naruto.

No seas dobe—reclamo Sasuke.

Por kami-sama solo dame ese saco—grito naruto.

Que, piensas meterlo ahí?—pregunto Kakashi molesto.

Por qué no Dattebayo?—pregunto naruto.

Kami-sama, es el kage naruto, el kage!—grito Sasuke serio.

* * *

Por otra parte Hinata estaba en la oficina de la hokage junto a kankuro y Temari ya que ya casi se cumplían dos semanas en que Gaara era un niño, la hokage les había explicado a los tres muy bien la situación, ahora solo faltaba buscar a Gaara…

Hace un par de horas—comenzó Hinata—naruto dijo que estarían en su casa—sentencio sonriendo un poco.

Bien, entonces vamos por el—contesto Temari.

No me gusta precipitar las cosas Temari-sama—hablo la hokage.

A que se refiere—pregunto kankuro.

Aun tiene a Shukaku cierto?—pregunto la hokage.

Así es, es por eso que espero no haya causado problemas—contesto Temari.

Esperen—dijo Temari recordando algo.

Que sucede?—pregunto alarmada la hokage.

Olvide un detalle importante—comenzó Temari—solo contéstenme si alguien lo ah estado provocando, algo así como con algo que quiera—sentencio preocupada.

Naruto—murmuro Hinata saliendo por la ventana de la oficina de la hokage.

Naruto luchaba por todos los medios lograr meter a Gaara al saco, Kakashi negaba con la cabeza si bien habían logrado agarrarlo las heridas por la arena de Gaara eran cada vez mayores, escucharon que tocaron la puerta y todos miraron hacia la puerta, menos Gaara quien dejo de moverse pero aun así la arena se arremolinaba a su alrededor furiosa…

naruto eh venido por Gaara—hablo Hinata desde afuera.

Es Hinata chan—murmuro naruto preocupado—va a matarme, rayos Gaara vamos Gaara regresa!, lo juro no te molestare de nuevo Gaara—dijo con lagrimas falsas en los ojos.

Naruto—hablo Hinata más fuerte.

Naruto tomo el saco era ahora o nunca, lo abrió de la parte superior y se boto hacia Gaara quien como estaba distraído logro meterlo ahí, Kakashi negó con la cabeza pues el golpe del cuerpo de naruto al caer sonó fuerte…

Naruto abre la puerta—dijo Hinata con voz fuerte.

Emm, no esta—contesto Kakashi mientras les hacia una seña a Sasuke y a naruto para que salieran por la ventana con Gaara—no olviden el plan—les murmuro.

No tarde Dattebayo—murmuro naruto saliendo con Sasuke y Gaara en el saco.

Kakashi donde esta naruto y Gaara?—pregunto Hinata—y por qué no abren la puerta—grito molesta.

Han salido hace un largo rato—contesto saliendo por la ventana.

Hinata quien recordó que naruto había estado molestando a Gaara con quien sabe que cosas, se alarmo y activo el Byakugan, cuando por fin localizo a naruto lo vio con Sasuke cargando un saco, en foco mas su vista ahí y abrió los ojos de golpe, el Shukaku estaba logrando salir completamente y Sasuke trataban con el Sharingan de detenerlo, no pensó dos veces y corrió en su dirección, salió de la aldea, y observo con atención cuando los enfoco corrió hacia la cascada…

Hokage-sama—hablo kankuro.

Que sucede—respondió.

Llame a un equipo de médicos, y selladores—hablo serio saliendo por la ventana.

Naruto—mascullo la hokage molesta estaba poniendo a todos en riesgo.

Debo ir donde Gaara—hablo Temari.

Vamos—sentencio la hokage saliendo con ella—Shikamaru avisa a los médicos y selladores, que Shukaku logro salir—grito dejándolo en shock.

* * *

La aldea comenzó a movilizarse, mas los únicos que sabían el por qué eran los médicos y selladores junto con algunos ninjas y Anbu, por otra parte naruto trataba de acercarse nuevamente a Gaara mas este se lo impedía y Sasuke ya no podía hacer más para detenerlo…

No funciona—grito Sasuke—esta fuera de si—sentencio.

Es mi culpa—grito naruto.

Cálmate solo fue un accidente—grito Sasuke esquivando otro ataque de Gaara.

Naruto!—escucharon que grito Hinata por lo cual se alarmaron mas.

Todo paso rápido Gaara cambio de objetivo para con Hinata, Sasuke y naruto no pudieron detenerlo mas Hinata no se movió ni un centímetro esto desconcertó a Gaara u al Shukaku en todo caso ya que se detuvo, Hinata a paso lento pero firme se iba acercando a Gaara…

Gaara-kun—murmuro—se que estas ahí, vamos no te rindas—pidió con voz suave.

La arena que se arremolinaba dejo de hacerlo, naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron pero así como se calmo comenzó a girar furiosa en torno a Hinata, mas ella se mantenía firme sus ojos no mostraban terror, ni nerviosismo sus ojos mostraban seguridad, más de la que había tenido nunca, Hinata se puso de rodillas en el suelo con el Byakugan miro todas sus opciones, solo el rio...solo eso…

Escucha Gaara-kun, te acuerdas cuando te prometí que te protegería—dijo mas Gaara no contesto un signo más de que ya no era él quien tenía el control—voy a hacerlo, solo trata de volver a ser tu, solo déjame acercarme—pidió con unas lagrimas a punto de salir.

Los doctores y selladores llegaron junto a la hokage y Temari, kankuro ya estaba ahí mas no había dicho nada ni se había movido, cualquier paso en falso y la vida de Hinata terminaría en menos de un segundo, lástima que los doctores no entendieran eso, pues al intentar acercarse Gaara abrió nuevamente los ojos y quito la arena de Hinata solo para lanzarla donde ellos…

Gaara no!—grito Hinata lanzándose con él al rio, cascada bajo—te quiero—murmuro cerrando los ojos para adentrarse en el agua, donde tal vez no saldrían nunca…

Hi-Hinata—dijo en shock naruto.

Que hizo—murmuro kankuro sorprendido.

Es cuesta baja—dijo la hokage—difícilmente Hinata—murmuro.

La arena protegerá a Gaara—murmuro Temari—mas a Hinata no, es imposible sobrevivir—dijo llorando.

Volveremos a la aldea, se organizaran equipos y bajaran—ordeno Tsunade apretando los puños para contener las lagrimas…

Hinata abrió los ojos al no sentir más el agua, bajo de ella había arena, arena de Gaara, y al lado de ella estaba Gaara sentado mientras de sus orbes aguamarina salían unas pocas de lagrimas…

Gaara-kun—llamo Hinata.

Hina-chan—murmuro abriendo sus ojos completamente.

Veo que ya estas mejor—comenta ella sonriendo.

Perdona—murmura mas Hinata llega a escucharlo.

No pidas perdón, lo hice porque te quiero—contesta Hinata sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Tu-tu…me-me…qui-e-res?—pregunta tartamudeando un poco.

Si yo te quiero—repite Hinata sonriendo.

Y porque me quieres?—pregunta confundido…

por que si y ya, solo por eso—contesta Hinata sin borrar su sonrisa.

Yo, enserio lo lamento—dijo Gaara bajando la mirada—no sé qué paso, yo…

vamos, no pidas disculpas, no es necesario—espeto Hinata.

Pero yo…-dejo incompleta.

Tu nada—espeto Hinata—ahora umm volvamos, creer poder escalar?—preguntó.

Tengo algo mejor—contesto Gaara sonriendo.

* * *

En konoha ya se habían alistado varios grupos entre ellos iba naruto ya que se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, ahora no estaba seguro de si podría con la muerte de Hinata en su mente y pensamientos, aunque el sabia que ella podía haber salido de esa todos lo habían dudado y Tsunade había dado la orden de buscar el cuerpo inerte de Hinata…

Enserio vieja—chillo naruto—ella esta bien, no hay por qué buscar cuerpos—sentencio gritando.

Lo queramos o no, si sobrevivió a la caída—comenzó seria—nada asegura que Gaara no la haya atacado, exactamente te recuerdo que esta situación se crispo por tu culpa—sentencio.

Lo sé, lo sé—dijo naruto serio—pero porque no confían en Hinata?, no ya ah demostrado bastante que es capaz de cuidar de si misma y de los demás?—pregunto molesto.

Naruto—murmuro sakura.

Es mas Tsunade—espeto naruto, todos se sorprendieron él nunca la había llamado por su nombre—sakura-chan ni siquiera tendría por qué estar aquí creo que sabe el "porqué"—sentencio remarcando lo obvio.

Bien, entonces sakura se quedara, es una orden—dijo mirándola.

Genial—comento sakura rodando los ojos—no estoy invalida—chillo molesta.

Es casi lo mismo—contesto ino ganándose la mirada furiosa de sakura—bueno, vale que no estas invalida—sentencio riendo un poco.

Solo olvídalo ino-cerda—dijo sakura comenzando a caminar.

Creo que no tendremos que buscar nada—espeto kankuro sonriendo.

¿Nani?—preguntaron varios.

Ahí—dijo señalando a la entrada de konoha…

si, Hinata venia riendo con Gaara como si nada hubiera pasado excepto por lo mojados que estaban…todos miraron sorprendidos y naruto sonrió con orgullo y sorna para la hokage como diciendo un **"se lo dije vieja"…**

* * *

**20 minutos antes**:

**tengo algo mejor—dijo Gaara sonriendo.**

Que propones?—pregunto Hinata.

Confiaras en mi?—pregunto Gaara.

Lo hago—murmuro Hinata sonriendo.

Bien—contesto sonriendo.

**La arena comenzó a moverse alrededor de Gaara y Hinata, después con mucha dificultad ya que Gaara no recordaba como usarla iban subiendo poco a poco, después de unos largos 20 minutos lograron subir y unos 10 mas entre risas y bromas llegaron a las puertas de la aldea…**

**tal parece que iban a buscarnos—espeto Gaara divertido.**  
**  
Eso parece—dijo Hinata sonriendo.**  
**  
Vamos, ahí estan mis ototos—grito tomando la mano de Hinata.**

**Tiempo actual:  
**

* * *

todos dejaron salir el aire contenido, y en su lugar llego una sonrisa plena…el cabello de Gaara se pegaba a su frente y cabeza por lo cual no se veían mucho sus ojos, naruto aprovecho la ocasión para divertirse un poco…

ehy Gaara-chibi—chillo naruto.

Que?—dijo molesto.

Ya eres le tiras a otro look—dijo riendo.

Ya—dijo Gaara—Naruto…tu eres como yo?—pregunto teniendo un recuerdo borroso.

co-como yo?—pregunto sorprendido.

Si, no lo sé tu, yo me veo más grande ahí—murmura cerrando sus ojos.

Que recuerdas Gaara?—pregunto la gondaime.

A naruto pero más pequeño, que ahora y hay alguien como yo…es más grande, y…yo no, no, yo no eh hecho eso!—grito cerrando sus ojos mientras los apretaba mas.

Será mejor mantenerlo en observación—dijo la hokage.

Hinata sucedió algo haya?—pregunto Temari sonriendo.

Bueno…etto…yo—dijo poniéndose completamente roja.

Le has dicho algo importante a Gaara-sama?—pregunto ino.

Yo…no…solo…etto—dijo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

Ya, que, se lo han llevado dinos—pico naruto.

Yo…no tengo nada…que decir—grito a punto de un colapso

Tu le AMAS!—chillaron ino y Temari.

Qu-que?—dijo antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo.

Todos sonrieron ahí estaba la Hinata que se creía perdida, Kiba negó con la cabeza y la cargo definitivamente Hinata era una caja de sorpresas…


	6. Chapter 6: contando historias

Aquí esta el sexto capitulo espero les agrade y lo tuve listo antes, por lo cual no aguante las ganas de subirlo e aquí esta...que lo disfruten! 3'  


* * *

Dniizz:_ jeje lo se naruto aveces suele ser muy naruto...tienes razón eso de que hinata se desmaye nunca cambiara...y lo demás se vera en unos capítulos mas cuídate y espero tus comentarios gracias por leer...3'_

Violetamonster: _no te preocupes, no pasa nada aveces suelen haber problemas con el Internet, gracias por comentar que bueno que te guste la historia de verdad, gracias por leer y cuídate espero ver tus comentarios por aquí cuídate nos leemos luego..._

_Nota: Tardare un poco mas en subir el capitulo numero siete espero entiendan y no les moleste en din cuídense y el capitulo siete a mas tardar el martes 30 estara ya publicado o antes si puedo cuídense y a leer...!  
_

* * *

Es un GaaHina 

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

**Capitulo 6:**

"**Contando historias"**

* * *

Exactamente Hinata llevaba prácticamente más de la mitad del día, observando como revisaban y preguntaban cosas a Gaara, algunas mas, que a ella en lo personal le parecían ofensivas, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, al voltear miro a Temari quien sonreía…

ola Hinata—murmuro.

Ola Temari-san—saludo.

Oh, vamos no me digas Temari-san, es un poco incomodo mas si eres casi de mi edad—contesto sonriendo.

Esta bien—contesto—y si puedo preguntar…me buscas para algo?—pregunto.

Si, bueno quisiera hablar con tigo un momento—dijo Temari.

Claro, am salimos?—pregunto.

Ya—dijo Temari sonriendo.

Adentro en la habitación la hokage seguía interrogando a Gaara quien se negaba a seguir ablando, esto estaba por colmar la paciencia de la gondaime, así que recurrió a lo mejor de las cartas que en ese momento poseía "Hinata"…

si me contestas—comenzo—dejare que Hinata entre a verte—comento.

Usted me miente—dijo Gaara.

Claro que no..!, por quien me tomas?—pregunto gritando nerviosa.

Ya, entonces porque esta nerviosa—pregunto mordazmente.  
_  
"odioso kage, lo prefiero cuando es mayor, porque puede saber que estoy nerviosa"—pensó la hokage—_en fin Gaara vas a responder?—pregunto.  
No lo hare—contesto sonriendo.

Afuera Temari miraba hacia el cielo de konoha ya había obscurecido, mas ella tenía que preguntarle a Hinata el por qué hacer todo por Gaara sin recibir nada a cambio por eso, porque eso le intrigaba de una u otra manera…

supongo que debes preguntarte por que lo hago—murmuro Hinata.

Realmente si—murmuro Temari.

Tuve una infancia dura, casi como la de Gaara-kun o la de naruto—contesto cerrando sus ojos.

Yo…no lo sabía—murmuro Temari.

Era o incluso aun soy la vergüenza de mi clan, un, supongo que siempre eh sido vista como la más débil de todos, muchas veces miraba el cielo rogando porque todo acabara, que mi padre me valorara por lo que era y no por lo que él quería pretender que fuese—murmuro sin abrir sus ojos—pero tiempo después, de hecho desde pequeña siempre trate de volverme mejor, me esforzaba demasiado para que mi padre se sintiese orgulloso de mi—sentencio.

Que paso después?—pregunto Temari.

Kurenai-sensei me cuido, deje mi casa a los 12 más o menos, en la academia desde que la comencé Naruto llamo mi atención, comprendí que él era como yo, a pesar de que yo no tenía nada dentro de mí, aun así no perdí la esperanza de que él me notara pero nadie que no fuera de mi equipo o de mi clan e inclusive sakura lo hacía me notaba, cualquiera menos él, supongo que siempre lo que sentí por él era admiración porque no le importo lo que decían de el—sentencio abriendo sus ojos.

Supongo que después de todos varios sufren lo mismo—murmuro Temari cerrando los ojos—podrías terminar de contarme…

por que no—contesto Hinata—después me esforcé demasiado y mejore un poco, después de la paliza que Neji me dio, comprendí que siempre seria lo que soy, que por más que tratara de hacer notar mi existencia no lo haría—dijo negando con la cabeza mientras unas lagrimas caían—en los exámenes chunin, fue cuando mire a Gaara, si bien no te mentiré, me atemorizo al principio—sentencio riendo.

A quien no?—bromeo Temari.

Eso creo—contesto Hinata—en la segunda parte del examen, Kiba sintió el chacra de Gaara y el suyo, nosotros ya teníamos ambos pergaminos pero Kiba quería otro, cuando estábamos cerca nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos, el miedo era palpable en los ninjas que ustedes enfrentaban o más bien que Gaara-kun enfrentaba—murmuro…

esa escena jamás salió de mis ojos—pronuncio Temari—si bien sabia que hacia cosas así, jamás lo había visto hacerlo, así que fue atemorizante, lo acepto—sentencio sonriendo.

Sin duda, algo difícil de olvidar, pero lo hice, simplemente no tome importancia tiempo después, pero lo cierto es que cuando llegamos a la torre ustedes estaban ahí, cuando pasamos al lado de ustedes les mire, mire a los ojos de Gaara, fue entonces que lo entendí—contesto sonriendo—sus ojos mostraban dolor, tristeza, soledad…lo mismo que mis ojos poseían es por eso que me di cuenta de ello, pocas personas saben ver atreves de los ojos—sentencio.

Eso es especial, sabias?—pregunto Temari.

Varios lo han dicho—murmuro.

Entonces tu…?—dejo inconcluso Temari.

Así es Temari—murmuro—con el tiempo, en que Gaara venia, por lo de sus deberes, varias veces ami me toco ser su escolta o algo así—dijo riendo—varias veces conversaba con migo pero no eran más de 5 palabras, así que supongo que con el tiempo, porque estas en lo cierto, amo a Gaara—sentencio sonriendo.

Por otra parte Naruto y Sasuke estaban ahora con Gaara tratando de que a ellos les contestara las preguntas que necesitaba la hokage mas Gaara se negaba por todos los medios a hablar…

No voy a decir nada si no como antes—contesto sonriendo.

Pues no comerás hasta que contestes—comento naruto burlón.

Moriré de hambre y van a matarte si muero—contesto sonriendo.

Que quieres a cambio de contestar—pregunto Sasuke.

Quiero…umm…ver tu Sharingan—contesto sonriendo.

NO—negó Sasuke serio.

Entonces no diré nada—contesto cruzándose de brazos.

Ne, Sasuke enséñale tu Sharingan—hablo naruto sonriendo.

No voy a hacerlo—contesto cerrando los ojos.

Por favor teme!—dijo exasperado naruto agitando sus brazos.

Si no contestas después enano, vas a sufrir—dijo Sasuke serio.

Hai, como si lo fuese a hacer—susurro Gaara riendo.

Has dicho algo, chibi Gaara?—pregunto naruto.

No—contesto riendo aun.

Sasuke apareció el Sharingan en sus ojos mientras Gaara lo miraba detalladamente ya llevaban un buen rato así y a Sasuke se le agotaba la paciencia al igual que a naruto, era tarde, Sasuke seria hombre muerto en cuanto cruzara la puerta de su casa ya que sakura no era muy comprensible ahora…

bien, suficiente—murmuro Sasuke quitando el Sharingan.

Pero si no vi nada—se quejo Gaara.

Contesta—espeto con aura asesina Sasuke—que mas recordaste—sentencio.

Nada—dijo riendo—ahora quiero cerezas!—grito logrando que los mayores cayeran de espaldas…

kami-sama…por qué?—lloriqueo naruto.

El resto de la noche, Gaara permaneció en observación, Temari por su parte al igual que Hinata no se habían movido de ahí, la hokage sabía que el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse para que Gaara volviese a ser de 18 otra vez, Naruto había dado muchas vueltas por la sala donde estaban Temari, Hinata y Gaara solo para ver que todo estuviese en orden, y que nada estuviese fuera de su lugar, también aunque habían intentado por todos los medios esconder que el kage de la arena tenía 6 años nuevamente, había sido imposible y la tensión se palpaba por toda konoha…

Hokage-sama—hablo kankuro.

Esto esta fuera de control, kankuro, el no quiere volver—sentencio.

Es más difícil, y mientras más tiempo pase fuera de suna y con esta edad, mas problemas vendrán consigo—sentencio.

No puedo mandar a Hinata ahora a suna—contesto la hokage—aunque se que el consejo de suna y el de konoha lo han decidido y yo también eh aceptado, no puedo mandarla ahora—sentencio.

Entiendo esa parte, que sugiere?—pregunto.

Esperemos solo dos semanas mas—pronuncio seria—si no quiere volver le obligaremos—sentencio.

Recordó algo, eso quiere decir que puede que su cuerpo crezca en cualquier momento no?—sentencio seguro.

No precisamente, eh estado investigando—comenzó la hokage—puede que los recuerdos vuelvan, y el cuerpo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, así como la mentalidad de la persona eh cosas importantes, pero también se corre el riesgo de que los recuerdos se borren, que olvide todo, absolutamente todo, eso traería problemas graves…es por eso que si en dos semanas no ah vuelto voy a intervenir sea como sea—sentencio.

A la mañana siguiente Temari ya se había ido, mas Hinata se había quedado, Gaara ahora miraba hacia la ventana sin moverse, una actitud que dijo Temari, el optaba cuando estaba en su oficina de kage después de un momento pregunto…

hina-chan, por que eh dañado a personas?—pregunto.

Eso es pasado—murmuro Hinata—solo era por…algo sin importancia—sentencio.

Ayer—comenzo Gaara—soñé que yo lastimaba gente, dime lo hice?—pregunto mordiéndose su labio inferior.

De verdad quieres saber?—pregunto Hinata.

Si, me gustaría saber—murmuro.

Hinata tomo aire y lo soltó con pesadez, si bien era cierto que algún día preguntara eso y más si comenzaba a recordar, sería mejor darse prisa…

alguna vez lo hiciste—murmuro mas Gaara le escucho.

Por que?—pregunto en voz baja.

Era para…que tu existencia se notara—murmuro soltando unas lagrimas—porque, tu pensabas que nadie te quería, pero muchos lo hacían, y muchos lo hacen, muchos te quieren como yo—murmuro llorando poco.

No…no…llores—murmuro Gaara abrazándola—no me gusta que llores—murmuro.

Ami tampoco me gusta hacerlo—sentencio.

Quieres una cereza?—pregunto Gaara mostrando la ultima del frasco que le había estafado a la hokage.

Pero…es la última—murmuro Hinata.

Toma, iba a comerla, pero es tuya—dijo dándole el frasco.

Arigato…Gaara-kun—murmuro sonriendo.

Mientras ocurría esa escena fuera de la habitación desde la ventana de esta en el pasillo kankuro e Matsuri quien había ido con ellos a konoha por si se llegase a necesitar sonreían sinceramente, después de un tiempo Matsuri aun seguía queriendo a Gaara, pero al ver aquello prometió alejarse porque si Gaara era feliz con aquella chica, ella lo seria, por su parte kankuro sonreía abiertamente, después de todo no diario se ven escenas como esa…

Míralo kankuro-sama, se ve realmente feliz—murmuro Matsuri.

Jamás lo había visto sonreír así, de hecho nunca lo hace o almenoz no cuando alguien esta presente—sentencio.

En eso tienes razón—sentencio.

Que hay de ti?—pregunto.

Que sucede con migo?—cuestiono.

Varios sabemos que estas, enamorada de mi hermano—contesto sonriendo de lado.

Eso es diferente, lo han mal interpretado—contesto sonriendo también—es una larga historia, kankuro-sama, pero al fin de cuentas tonterías—sentencio volviendo su mirada a la ventana de la habitación.

Por que no me cuentas, podría ayudarte un poco a desaparecer ese rumor—dijo riendo.

Vale, pero damos una vuelta?—pregunto.

Bien—acepto.

Salieron del hospital y caminaron por las calles de la aldea, si bien habían ido muchas veces jamás la habían recorrido con calma, así que miraban cada detalle, pronto Matsuri suspiro y comenzó a hablar…

ya sabes la mayor parte de la historia y lo que todos cuentan en suna—dijo Matsuri—pero es otra historia, no hay ninguna violación a las reglas de sensei-alumna, como muchos han asegurado, lo cual es extraño—dijo riendo.

Bueno, ya sabes eras la única chica en suna que se le acercaba demasiado a parte de Temari, claro esta—contesto kankuro.

Si, muchas veces escuche de eso, pero jamás paso nada, solo le quiero como un hermano mayor—murmuro—ya sabes, sentí que volvía a tener una familia, solo eso—sentencio…

Kankuro paro de golpe, el no sabía mucho sobre eso si bien, muchas veces lo había escuchado pensaba que eran solo rumores como los que ya se habían inventado…mas jamás pensó ni habría querido hacer que ella lo recordara si era cierto, y como ya lo había dicho la chica, era verdad había perdido a su familia hace tiempo, cuando era pequeña, prácticamente había tenido una niñez como la de Gaara solo que ella si había tenido personas que le apoyaban…

sucede algo…kankuro-sama?—pregunto.

No, disculpa el detenerme así—sentencio.

Sabes, solo te diré que mientras Gaara-sama sea feliz, yo también lo seré, le quiero como un hermano, un hermano mayor—sentencio sonriendo.

Por otra parte Hinata había terminado ya de contarle parte de su niñez, a Gaara ya que el le había insistido mucho, cada vez que ella decía algo el fruncía el ceño, o suavizaba su rostro según las palabras dichas, mas el era capaz de entenderla mejor que nadie, después de todo, el había tenido una infancia casi igual a la de ella, esos recuerdos estaban volviendo, de poco pero lo hacían…

me recuerda a suna—murmuro Gaara.

En…que sentido?—pregunto con cuidado Hinata.

Yo también estuve solo—murmuro logrando que Hinata abriera los ojos como paltos—solo que siempre voy a estarlo, después de todo tengo y soy un monstruo—sentencio bajando la mirada.

No vas a estar solo, créeme—dijo Hinata revolviéndole sus rebeldes cabellos rojos.

Por que lo dices así—cuestiono.

En qué sentido?—pregunto algo confundida Hinata.

Segura, como si tu supieses algo—sentencio mirándola.

Sabes, a veces siento que esos ojos que tienes, me leen completamente—dijo Hinata riendo.

Tal vez lo hacen—contesto Gaara riendo.

Vale que lo creo además, son bonitos—dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Eso te parece?—pregunto con ilusión.

Claro que si, a ti no—cuestiono Hinata sonriendo.

No lo sé—contesto levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose frente a Hinata.

Gaara miraba detalladamente la cara de Hinata, cada detalle lo guardaba en su mente perfectamente, Hinata sonreía mientras también lo miraba Gaara de pronto ladeo su cabeza un poco hacia el lado izquierdo y sonrió para después volver a poner su cabeza con la mirada hacia enfrente…

tus ojos son hermosos—murmuro—desde todos los lados que los vea—sentencio Gaara sonrojado.

A…arigato—contesto sonriendo.

Tu eres bonita—dijo Gaara para después darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo de la habitación, Hinata inconscientemente llevo su mano a su mejilla derecha y sonrió mientras un leve sonrojo apareció…algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Debería de ser menos cobarde y decirte lo que quieres escuchar—murmuro Hinata sonriendo—pero es difícil, aunque Temari me haya confirmado muchas cosas, una es la más importante….

_"Te lo aseguro, Hinata, solo mira sus ojos…ahí esta todo lo que quieres saber, tu puedes leerlos, solo hazlo volver, solo déjate llevar por un segundo, veras que muchas cosas salen bien de ahora en adelante empezando por mi tonto hermanito…"—recordó que le dijo Temari…tal vez, tenia razón…_

**GRACIAS POR LEER 3'**  



	7. Chapter 7: ¿que son los celos?

_Dniizz: jeje realmente yo también ame, la parte de la cereza, se me hizo algo muy tierno, tomando en cuenta en que en el anime Gaara era un niño muy tierno de pequeño así que la idea vino a mi mente y la puse...la verdad iba a demorar mas en subir este capitulo, pero lo termine antes y lo publico ahora que puedo, y bueno espero lo disfrutes y espero tus comentarios..._

Karmi of the desert: gracias por decir que te encanta y de verdad de todo corazón gracias por tu comentario espero verlos por aquí mas seguido cuídate y espero te guste la continuación...

_Violetamonster: no hay de que ya sabes es un gusto para mi responder a sus reviews, jaja realmente me encanto escribir esa escena y que bueno que te haya gustado, en fin aquí la continuación y espero te guste, también espero ver tus comentarios cuídate..._

* * *

Es un GaaHina

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 7:

"**Porque existen los celos?!"**

* * *

Todo había estado calmado si bien unos cuantos inconvenientes se presentaban, no era nada de qué preocuparse o alarmarse demasiado, si bien ahora Gaara trataba por todos los medios posibles no mirar a Hinata a la cara, pues a pesar de tener seis años, entendía perfectamente que le gustaba y mucho, además no podía evitar que ese molesto color rojo apareciera en sus mejillas sin pro-ponérselo cada que ella lo miraba o le hablaba era por eso que se encerraba en la habitación donde se estaba quedando y no salía más que para comer y cosas necesarias, pero hoy no había sido su día de buena suerte…

_"Daremos una vuelta con Kiba y akamaru por la aldea—le había dicho Hinata…"_

Valla vuelta el ya empezaba a odiar al inuzuka, pues se acercaba mucho a Hinata y ella no hacía nada para alejarlo, quien sabe tal vez fuera él quien le gustaba a ella, Gaara negó con la cabeza y volvió a subirse a akamaru pues su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía y no pensaba caminar ni un minuto más…

Estas cansado?—pregunto con burla Kiba.

No, pero si sigues molestando estarás bajo mi arena—aseguro molesto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Valla—murmuro Kiba—no lo creo—aseguro sonriendo.

Yo si—contesto Gaara cerrando sus ojos con indignación.

Vamos, no peleen—dijo Hinata con voz dulce.

Ambos se miraron retadores y bufaron al mismo tiempo, muchos de los que miraban la escena, sonreían pues si bien habían esperado muchas cosas de un Gaara de seis años, jamás pensaron verlo celoso, eso era palpable en el aire, y Hinata, bueno seguía siendo muy inocente y no se daba cuenta pero Kiba si y usaba eso para molestarlo…

Eh, Hinata quieres un helado?—pregunto pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Ah, no, gracias, Kiba-kun no quiero pero arigato—contesto cerrando los ojos un momento.

Hina-chan—murmuro Gaara quien prácticamente era arrastrado por akamaru ya que solo se sostenía del cuello del perro.

Te sientes mal?—pregunto alarmada zafándose del brazo de Kiba y corriendo a revisar a Gaara.

Kiba negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, si bien Gaara era el kage de la arena, el chico que en los exámenes chunin había causado terror, y muy listo, jamás pensó verlo hacer pucheros para que Hinata se alejara de él, y mientras ella no miraba Gaara le sonreía con burla con su clara mirada que una vez naruto le había contado te decía _**"ella es mía"**_, al principio se había negado a aceptarlo pues no lo creía posible pero ahora lo confirmaba cuando Gaara quería algo lo conseguía y que mejor que ahora que era un niño lo hacía con sobornos, eh pucheros…si, el kage estaba celoso…

Donde dejaste tu osito Gaara-chibi?—cuestiono Kiba con burla mientras sonreía de igual manera.

Aquí!—grito Gaara, lo que Kiba vio fue el oso caer en su cara y después mirar a un Gaara con mirada desafiante, okey eso no se lo esperaba.

Pero que—murmuro Kiba burlón mirando el osito en su mano—bien Gaara, ahora es mío—sentencio sin dejar de sonreír.

Devuélvelo—dijo Gaara serio.

No, ya te lo he dicho—sentencio Kiba burlón.

Devuélvelo—repitió Gaara frunciendo el ceño.

O si no que?—pregunto Kiba sonriendo.

Hinata quien se mantenía abstracta de la situación ya que se había alejado a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba ignoraba todo, Kiba sabía que se metía con fuego pues Gaara a esta edad no era muy estable ya que aun no sabía controlar bien al Shukaku, mas no por eso dejo de mirar con burla a Gaara, Gaara miraba fijamente a Kiba, después desvió la mirada…EURECA!...su querida Aniki venía con el inútil de Shikamaru como él lo había llamado dias atrás, volteo hacia el otro lado y Hinata no estaba lejos oh si Kiba seria hombre muerto…

Devuélvelo, lo necesito—murmuro bajando su mirada.

Oh vamos, te lo doy si me quedo con Hinata—contesto burlón.

Eso nunca!—grito rojo de celos.

Entonces no te lo daré—aseguro Kiba.

Ah, no?—pregunto con mirada confiada Gaara.

No—aseguro.

Bien—contesto Gaara mirando que su hermana y Hinata ya estaban lo suficiente cerca como para escucharlo…

La carita de Gaara se descompuso en un puchero, Kiba miro extrañado, pronto lágrimas escurrían de los orbes aguamarina de Gaara, no tardo mucho en que Gaara ya estaba sentado en el suelo fregándose sus pequeños ojitos mientras lloraba a todo pulmón, Kiba no hacía nada por callarlo, algunos miraban preocupados pero el terror se sintió palpable en pocos segundos...Temari tenía cara de sicópata para con Kiba y los presentes se alejaron de ahí…

Inuzuka—pronuncio con voz tétrica.  
No…no es lo que parece—intento defenderse.  
Yo veo a mi hermano pequeño llorando—dijo Temari señalando a Gaara—solo te veo a ti y—no termino la frase pues miro el oso en la mano—dámelo—ordeno.  
Darte qué?—pregunto confundido.  
El osito—sentencio Temari molesta.  
No—contesto Kiba—además estaba negociando con tu pequeño hermano cuando lloro de la nada así que no, si lo quiere que me lo cambie por algo—sentencio firmando su sentencia de muerte.  
Será por las malas entonces—dijo Temari sonriendo completamente.

Gaara estaba con Hinata, si bien había calmado su llanto falso un poco aun lloraba, Hinata miraba molesta, no, furiosa a Kiba quien ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con moretones por aquí y por allá cortesía de Temari, y todo magullado definitivamente **"jamás volvería a oponerse contra Temari, se dijo"**, de hecho hasta Shikamaru anoto mentalmente con terror jamás hacer llorar a Gaara si no bueno, Temari se las cobraría, por otra parte Temari sonriendo camino con el osito en mano y se acerco a Gaara, lo tomo en brazos y hablo…

Toma, ahora no llores vale?—pregunto dándole el oso.

Vale—pronuncio tomando al oso, para después abrazarlo.

Ahora Gaara-kun, como sucedió todo esto?—pregunto Hinata.

El me quito el osito y dijo que era suyo—comenzó Gaara poniendo cara triste—yo le dije que lo quería por que hina-chan me lo había dado, y él me dijo que no me lo daría—conto de la mejor forma en que le conviniera solo a él.

Que paso después?—pregunto Hinata.

Después el me dijo que…me dijo que me lo daría si él se quedaba con hina-chan—sentencio—pero yo le dije que jamás, entonces el dijo que no me lo daría nunca, nunca y me hizo llorar—completo cerrando sus ojos mientras abrazaba a el oso.

Esto—dijo Hinata molesta.

Eh, chicas llevemos a Kiba con sakura para que lo cure, no se ve muy bien—dijo Shikamaru mirando a Kiba inconsciente.

* * *

Un rato mas tarde en casa de Sasuke, todos estaban ahí inclusive Neji, todos escuchaban atentamente la historia de Kiba mientras sakura terminaba de curarle, Hinata, Gaara y Temari ya se habían marchado no sin antes Hinata darle un golpe a Kiba que le hizo sacar el aire, todos se habían sorprendido a sobre manera por eso…

Y así pasaron realmente las cosas—termino de decir Kiba sonriendo de lado.

No me lo creo Dattebayo!—chillo naruto a todo pulmón.

Es cierto, es un buen actor y sabe como usar todo a su favor—sentencio moviéndose.

Kiba, si te mueves no podre acabar—comento irritada sakura.

Lo siento—murmuro mas no quería ser golpeado nuevamente y menos por sakura que ahora sus emociones estaban un tanto inestables por su embarazo…

enserio, chicos, es un kage listo—dijo ino—además de guapo no hay que olvidarlo—sentencio sonriendo.

Ino—reprendió tenten.

Ya—contesto—pero no lo niegues—pico codeando a tenten.

Pero que—dijo tenten algo roja—contrólate ino, que te sucede?—pregunto.

No lo sé—murmuro sentándose nuevamente.

El punto es que se porque Gaara casi hace que me acecinen hoy—dijo Kiba sonriendo aun mas.

Por qué sonríes?—pregunto Neji.

Oh vamos, si hasta naruto lo ah notado—dijo indignado Kiba.

Oye!—grito naruto ofendido.

El punto es que, a Gaara realmente le interesa Hinata—sentencio Kiba—lo moleste en el tiempo en que estábamos dando la vuelta, ya saben me acerque mucho a Hinata y el rodaba los ojos o bufaba constantemente—termino con una sonrisa triunfal.

No me lo creo—murmuro Neji en shock.

Por favor no seamos tontos—grito ino—las mayorías de veces en que Gaara ah estado en konoha le asignan un guardia o escolta como quieran llamarle, la mayoría de veces es Hinata, además cuando le asignan a otra persona no habla solo asiente con la cabeza, y con Hinata es diferente aunque no son más de 5 palabras habla con ella—sentencio sonriendo con orgullo.

Enserio Dattebayo, yo no me había dado cuenta—dijo naruto riendo.

Dobe—murmuro Sasuke negando con la cabeza.

Cállate teme!—grito naruto.

No, dobe—dijo con burla.

Teme—chillo naruto.

Dobe—dijo Sasuke sin gritar.

Teme—grito naruto.

Dobe—repitió Sasuke.

Te…—naruto no pudo terminar la frase pues sintió una mirada asesina.

Si vuelven a decir alguna de esas palabras los mato—dijo sakura molesta—estoy cansada, encima tuve que curar a Kiba, y luego ustedes discuten, me crispan los nervios—sentencio seria.

Por que no duermes y ya sakura-chan?—pregunto naruto.

Por que no puedo—contesto caminando a las escaleras para subir—enserio Uchiha, tu hijo me esta matando de cansancio—sentencio comenzando a subir.

Demonios—murmuro ino—sakura esta menos comprensible—sentencio.

Ni que lo digas…—murmuro Sasuke.

* * *

En la casa de Hinata ya habían terminado de comer, Temari se había quedado un rato ayudándola en unas cosas y ahora estaban en el sofá con Gaara haciendo personas de arena con las que hablaba y después desasía…

No tiene gracia—murmuro Gaara tirándose al suelo.

Ehy, Gaara—llamo Temari.

Qué?—pregunto.

Debemos volver a suna—comento seria.

Umm—comenzó—hina-chan vendrá?—pregunto con intriga.

No lo sé—murmuro Temari—pero tienes cosas importantes que resolver haya—sentencio.

No iré—contesto sin más.

Vamos Gaara que aún quedan 11 dias—dijo Hinata.

Vendrás con migo cierto?—pregunto con ilusión en sus ojos.

Solo si después me lo pides—contesto Hinata sonriendo.

Lo hare—grito para después salir al jardín.

Temari sonrió mientras veía a Gaara desaparecer por la puerta que daba al jardín según sabia, después poso su mirada hacia Hinata quien sonreía entonces suspiro y hablo…

Hinata, sé que es mucho pedirte esto pero—comenzó Temari.

Dilo, no hay problema—contesto.

Se lo que el consejo decidió—contesto Temari—se que tu tal vez, no quieras hacerlo, y comprenderé el que lo digas plenamente…—sentencio.

Continua se que no has dicho todo—dijo con voz dulce Hinata.

Solo olvídalo, lo único que quiero, es que una vez pase esto, una vez que Gaara recupere su edad, no le dejes solo, por favor—sentencio mirándola.

Lo hare—contesto sonriendo.

La hokage hablo con kankuro—dijo de repente Temari preocupada.

Que ha dicho?—pregunto preocupada.

Dijo que no podía mandarte a suna—comenzó Temari—a si que el tiempo es prácticamente nulo para traer a Gaara de vuelta…también dijo que solo esperaría dos semanas y solo quedan 10 dias y medio, prácticamente es cuestión de tiempo, para que se quede haci o para que la gondaime le regrese obligatoriamente, pero…—dejo inconcluso.

Demo?—inquirió preocupada.

Dice que puede que el cuerpo sea el mismo de antes, pero los recuerdos se vallan, y sinceramente el tiempo se acaba—sentencio Temari mientras miraba a Gaara jugar.

No puedo decírselo ahora—murmuro Hinata.

Debo irme—hablo Temari—se que no es fácil, pero no demores demasiado—dijo saliendo de la casa.

Hinata suspiro frustrada, había estado pensando mucho tiempo en como decírselo a un niño de seis años, por favor sería extraño que llegara y le digiera…_"hey Gaara veraz debes recuperar tu edad de 18 y por eso te diré TE AMO"…_suena ridículo se dijo Hinata y menos podría llegar y decirle…_"sabes, solo lo diré una vez te amo, ahora crece quieres?"…_eso suena golpeado pensó nuevamente sin encontrar la manera en decírselo y el tiempo…el tiempo prácticamente estaba casi agotado, debía darse prisa y encontrar la manera perfecta de decírselo…

Gaara-kun—grito lo suficiente alto para que él le escuchara.

Temari, se ah ido, volverá en unos dias—contesto una vez el estaba frente a ella—ahora entra o podrías resfriarte vale?—pregunto.

Solo un rato más—insistió Gaara.

Hace frio no creo que este bien—murmuro preocupada.

Anda, además no me enfermare—contesto Gaara sonriendo.

Bien, pero no te mo…jes—dijo mirando a Gaara empapado—solo un momento mas solo, en lo que la cena esta lista, después de cenar te darás un baño, si te enfermas tendremos problemas—sentencio sonriendo.

SI!—grito volviendo a salir al jardín.

Hinata volvió dentro para preparar la cena, no demoraría mucho, al menos solo lo suficiente como para preparar algo decente sin mucho esfuerzo, negó con la cabeza era casi invierno y el aire se volvía más pesado y frio que otras ocasiones, quizá no esta del todo bien que Gaara estuviese afuera mojado y jugando en ese tiempo…termino la cena y le llamo…una vez en la mesa, decidió que era mejor que se bañase primero…

Gaara-kun—llamo.

Que sucede?—pregunto con voz algo ronca.

Deberías darte un baño primero vale?—pregunto.

Vale—murmuro.

Una hora más tarde, Gaara estaba listo con su pijama puesta y su osito en la mano, Hinata volvió a servir la cena, y se sentó, notaba un poco raro a Gaara, pero decidió no preguntar estaba por terminar cuando noto que Gaara estaba rojo de sus mejillas y trataba de cubrirse un poco mas con el pijama iba a preguntar pero Gaara hablo…

Hina-chan, que son los celos?—pregunto.

Bueno, es como si te enojaras cuando la persona que amas, o quieres esos son los celos—contesto sonriendo dulcemente.

Y…por que existen los celos?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Por que temes perder a esa persona especial—contesto mirándolo.

Ya veo, estuvo bien la cena—contesto sonriendo—pero no me siento muy bien…

Gaara—llamo alarmada.

Veo, algo borroso, tengo mucho calor…—dijo mirando confundido.

Tal vez, el sol y después el aire debió hacerte daño—dijo Hinata preocupada se notaba en sus ojos.

No me siento bien—dijo dejando caer su cabeza, inconsciente, a la mesa.

GAARA!—grito asustada.

* * *

_GRACIAS POR LEER...3'_


	8. Chapter 8: hasta que te cures lo prometo

_Violetamonster: jeje créeme no lo sera...jeje ya sabes, los niños siempre han sido y serán buenos actores XD, y si realmente estamos a dos capítulos ya que el capitulo numero 10 se acabara cuando es niño y de ahí seguiremos con la otra parte de la historia, espero ver tus comentarios cuídate..._

_Mare-14: __que bien que te agrade la historia, espero ver tus comentarios por aquí y que te siga gustando igual o mas la historia cuídate..._

_ .90: jeje gracias por seguir leyendo, y bueno espero te siga gustando aquí esta el cap, sin mas espero ver tus comentarios eh cuídate..._

Kfacholi: jeje gracias enserio y claro que seguiré con la historia, espero ver tus comentarios cuídate y besos...

* * *

Es un GaaHina 

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 8:

"**Hasta que te cures, lo prometo…"**

* * *

Eran cerca de la 1 de la mañana en el hospital de konoha, Hinata llevaba aproximadamente 5 horas ahí, sin haberse movido varios habían llegado y se preguntaban por qué tardaban tanto, aun con la insistencia de naruto no decían nada, solo veían pasar a Shizune y a sakura de vez en cuando saliendo por cosas, pero cuando les preguntaban decían que no se interpusieran, Hinata había dejado de llorar hace más o menos 2 horas y constantemente repetía que era su culpa, y aunque todos le decían que no lo era ella lo negaba y volvía a culparse, finalmente la hokage salió con una cara de alivio y hablo…

No hay de qué preocuparse—sentencio sonriendo—posiblemente ya estaba enfermo desde hace dos semanas más o menos, fue bueno que lo trajeras cuando sucedió…

Que es exactamente lo que tiene?—pregunto Hinata levantándose de su asiento.

Gracias a que estaba enfermo y esto sucedió cuando decidimos dejar las revisiones ya que estaba perfectamente según lo parecía, es casi una simple infección, pero al no haberla detectado antes, su garganta comenzó a cerrarse impidiendo el paso del aire—sentencio la hokage.

Ya veo—murmuro kankuro—esta despierto?—pregunto.

Si, dijo que quería verte kankuro—sentencio sakura sonriendo.

Entonces iré—dijo sonriendo—podrías decirme su habitación?—pregunto.

Claro—contesto sakura—sigue derecho, después das vuelta a mano izquierda, es la tercera puerta—sentencio sonriendo.

Arigato—dijo caminando.

* * *

En la habitación, Gaara miraba acostado hacia la ventana miraba a los pájaros cantar, miles de recuerdos comenzaban a ponerse a flor de piel, y aunque sabía que tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas se había visto de mas grande, por decirlo, un adulto, en ese recuerdo estaba en suna, aquel lugar que para bien o para mal le traían todos los recuerdos de desprecio y miradas de odio dirigidas hacia él, sin entender muy bien el por qué…escucho la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a su hermano…

Ehy Gaara, como te sientes?—pregunto.

Bien, supongo—murmuro bajando la mirada.

Que es lo que piensas?—pregunto kankuro al darse cuenta que su hermano estaba distraído.

En, nada—contesto volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

Kankuro—llamo.

Que sucede—contesto.

Dentro de algún tiempo, quien será kazekage?—pregunto, sabiendo que su hermano contestaría con o acercado a la verdad, con sus recuerdos.

No lo sé, supongo que tú—contesto, ayudando a Gaara a contestar sus dudas sin saberlo.

Ya veo…creo que esta bien—sentencio sonriendo de lado.

No, no esta bien—dijo kankuro, sorprendiéndolo—los ancianos, son muy cascarrabias, y a veces te sacaran de quicio, quizás demasiado pronto—sentencio.

Valla—murmuro Gaara—que tontos!—grito sonriendo.

Exacto, que tontos—murmuro kankuro sonriéndole—ahora descansa en un momento Hinata va a entrar y va a cuidarte hasta que yo, o Temari podamos bien?—pregunto.

De acuerdo—contesto Gaara, mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

Gaara miraba las manecillas del reloj pasar lentamente frente a sus ojos, le gustaba observar como pasaba el tiempo, pero ahora, comenzaba a odiarlo, en las tres horas que llevaba solo, había visto la ventana de momentos, había creado clones de arena algo denigrantes, y finalmente volteo la mirada, para observar pasar a Hinata sonriendo y en su mano, su pequeño oso café…pensaba que lo había perdido…

Como te sientes—pregunto Hinata.

Mejor—respondió sonriendo de lado.

Me has dado un buen susto, lo acepto—comento acercándose a él.

Lamento haberlo hecho—respondió Gaara.

Vale, pero no te preocupes, estarás bien en un par de dias—comento.

Cuantos dias?—pregunto.

Tal vez cuatro—murmuro.

Son demasiados, es horrible este lugar—contesto Gaara arrugando la nariz.

Lo sé, pero voy a cuidarte hasta que salgas de aquí—comento sonriendo.

Hasta que salga?, lo prometes?—pregunto.

Hasta que te cures, lo prometo Gaara-kun—sentencio Hinata dándole su oso.

Gracias—murmuro sonriendo.

* * *

Kankuro se encontraba con Temari, quien apretaba de vez en cuando sus puños con fuerza y otras más se relajaban pero ella ya estaba al límite, las lágrimas desbordaron como nunca, mientras negaba con la cabeza…

El esta recordando todo, Temari—comento kankuro—hoy me pregunto quién sería kage, sabiendo el ya, la respuesta…

Esto es complicado—dijo Temari entre sollozos.

Lo sé, y es aun más difícil si Gaara no vuelve rápido—aseguro.

Daré mi vida por el—aseguro Temari dejando de llorar.

Kankuro abrió sus ojos de golpe, jamás había esperado esa confesión tan golpeada, y a la vez tan segura, segura de que esta vez haría algo por su hermano, por su hermano pequeño…

Desde cuando sabes, que pretendían hacerlo?—pregunto serio.

Hace un par de dias, lo decidieron dos dias después del accidente—sentencio sonriendo de lado.

Entonces, si había algo detrás de todo—aseguro kankuro.

Ellos, dijeron que ah esta edad es inestable, tal como lo fue en su infancia real, así que decidieron volver a intentarlo, como la primera vez fallaron, piensan que esta vez, ya que él tiene la guardia bajo por ser un niño nuevamente se desharán de el—aseguro negando con la cabeza mientras más lagrimas brotaban…

Buscaremos otra manera de resolverlo—hablo kankuro.  
Ellos quieren a alguien muerto y esa seré yo—sentencio—ocúpate de mantener a Gaara tres dias mas aquí después de que se recupere, para después vuelvan a casa, yo…

no lo hagas—pidió otra voz.

Shikamaru—murmuro sorprendida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gaara había amanecido mejor, eso era notable, Hinata sonreía al igual que él mientras desayunaban ahí en esa prisión como Gaara había llamado al cuarto del hospital, varios habían ido de visita, sus hermanos iban y Hinata había notado algo peculiar, las palabras de Temari aunque sonaban igual que siempre, ella había logrado leer atrás de cada silaba, algo andaba mal y sus palabras sonaban como despedida, una despedida de no retorno…

la felicidad es un maquillaje de sonrisa amable, Shikamaru—murmuro Temari—después de que el maquillaje se cae, el verdadero dolor esta ahí, porque eso es el amor, dolor, por que el dolor es igual al amor cuando amas a alguien, y por eso prefiero morir yo que mi hermano—sentencio.

Que hay de ti—murmuro.

De mi, no hay nada, que me mantenga aun en este mundo—sentencio.

Por que eres tan problemática, mujer—pronuncio mostrando dolor en sus orbes marrones.

Siempre eh sido así—comento sonriendo.

No lo hagas—pidió.

Por que?—pregunto confundida.

Por que te amo, y si tú te vas, entonces yo te seguiría, sin dudarlo—sentencio abrazándola por la espalda…

De los orbes verde de Temari, resbalaron lagrimas…que no pudo contener, había esperado tanto por ese momento, porque él le digiera lo que sentía por ella y ahora…ahora tenía que renunciar a eso, a ese amor mutuo…cerró los ojos y por única vez se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y sentimientos guardados…

* * *

Por otra parte Gaara estaba sentando en la camilla mientras Hinata le observaba con curiosidad desde hacía rato, se acerco a él y hablo…

Gaara-kun, que es lo que piensas?—pregunto.

Pienso en todo—respondió.

Que es todo?—pregunto.

Tu, mis hermanos, yo—comento sonriendo un poco.

Eso es especial entonces—respondió Hinata revolviendo sus cabellos rojos.

Lo sé—dijo mirándola a los ojos y por primera vez se vio reflejado en ellos…

Quieres que habrá la ventana?—cuestiono no muy segura.

No—respondió sonriendo—hina-chan—llamo.

Si—respondió.

Te quiero—murmuro sonriendo.

Yo…también te quiero—contesto.

Gracias—contesto Gaara.

Demo, por qué?—dijo confundida.

Por querer a alguien como yo, que no lo merece—dijo Gaara seguro.

Hinata iba a reprochar que estaba equivocado por pensar así, pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kiba y a naruto, otra riña se desataría ahí mismo y no tardaría mucho en suceder…

Ne, Gaara-chibi como estas?—pregunto sonriendo naruto.

Bien—respondió.

Tu hermana casi me mata—dijo Kiba.

Te lo mereces—contesto mordazmente Gaara.

Argg, eres menos fastidioso—murmuro—kage—llamo a Gaara.

Que yo no soy kage!—grito poniéndose de pie en la camilla.

Ya—dijo Kiba burlón, mientras naruto reía nervioso.

Que no lo soy—repitió.

Y no te gustaría serlo?—pregunto naruto poniendo el gorro de kazekage en la cabeza de Gaara donde pertenecía.

Lo único que quiero ser, es su novio—dijo señalando a Hinata sonrojado bajando la mirada.

Será mi novia primero—reto Kiba.

Demo—intento decir Hinata.

Pero Dattebayo!, será mi novia primero—dijo naruto gritando.

Es mía!—grito a todo pulmón Gaara rojo de ira y vergüenza.

Claro que no—dijo Kiba—anda Hinata, vallamos a comer—dijo invitando a Hinata.

Yo…

no ira contigo, ira con migo—grito naruto.

No irá con ninguno—sentencio serio—porque me esta cuidando a mí!—grito.

Eso puede esperar, además puede cuidarte Temari—dijo Kiba.

NOOO—grito molesto—ella me CUIDARA!—sentencio.

Claro que no chibi-Gaara—dijo naruto burlón.

YA BASTA—grito furiosa Hinata logrando poner blancos a los tres—TU!—dijo señalando a Kiba mientras caminaba hacia el—TU, KIBA INUZUKA, NO IRE A COMER CON TIGO, NI AHORA NI DESPUÉS, ESTOY OCUPADA—sentencio furiosa—Y TU NARUTO UZUMAKI—dijo avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta el—QUE ES LO QUE TE CREES?, AH, SOLO YA BASTA, ESTOY ARTA!, USTEDES PAR DE BAKAS, JAMAS, JAMAS SE FIJARON EN MI, Y AHORA DE PRONTO LO HACEN!, ESTOY MOLESTA, DESAPARESCAN DE MI VISTA….AHORA!—sentencio activando el Byakugan.

Hi…Hinata-chan—dijo naruto.

EH DICHO AHORA!—grito más alto.

Espera, Hinata nosotros—intento decir Kiba.

BIEN NO SE QUIEREN IR YO LOS SACARE!—sentencio tomando a ambos del cabello.

Gaara miraba nervioso la escena aunque no lo mostraba, realmente estaba nervioso, Hinata realmente daba miedo cuando se enojaba…al salir de la habitación los gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el hospital mientras a Hinata poco le importaba, iban pasando por los pasillos bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos ahí, valla hasta algunos ninja de elite temblaron con la sola presencia de la heredera del Byakugan…

Au, auch, Hinata-chan eso duele—se quejo naruto mientras era arrastrado por el pasillo.

QUE ME IMPORTA—grito continuando su camino.

Hay, enserio, Hinata nos dejaras calvos—dijo Kiba.

Hinata detuvo su andar de pronto, volteo su mirada hacia ambos y naruto trago grueso al igual que Kiba, realmente amaban a la anterior Hinata, esta, bueno odiaban esta faceta que no sabían que tenia…

Por qué no—dijo Hinata sonriendo de lado.

Es…espera—dijo naruto nervioso.

Hinata, te han dicho que eres bonita?—pregunto Kiba—pero solo cuando no te enojas—sentencio.

Va a matarnos—dijo naruto resignados.

AHHHHHHHH, NOOO HINATAAA, AHHHH, NOOOO—se escucharon los gritos de naruto y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Gaara al saberse solo, sonrió y tomo a su oso de un brazo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de ahí mientras caminaba todos lo veían con ternura, después de todo en pijama y con un oso era algo inevitable de adorar y más si tiene 6, continuo su andar hasta dar con Tsunade quien negó con la cabeza…

Que haces fuera?—demando saber.

Busco a sakura—contesto.

Te sientes mal?—pregunto.

Ah, ah—negó con la cabeza—la busco para que cure a Kiba y a naruto—dijo riendo.

¿Curarlos?—dijo confundida.

Antes de que Gaara pudiera contestar, sakura paso jalando a Kiba y a Naruto por el pasillo ambos con espirales en los ojos, y con moretones en varias partes del cuerpo, solo se apreciaban bien los de la cara, y brazos…Gaara rio algo bajo pero la gondaime llego a escucharlo, y negó con la cabeza pensando que él los había golpeado, pero atrás de ellos venia Hinata con cara de pocos amigos, ahora lo entendía ella los había golpeado?, esperen la linda y tímida Hinata los golpeo?

Perdona Gaara-kun—pidió poniéndose de cuclillas.

No importa—contesto—además ellos te molestaron—sentencio.

Ahh—suspiro—esto se sabrá más que pronto—sentencio Hinata con aura deprimente.

Correcto—dijo la gondaime.

Son unos bakas—murmuro Gaara—umm, gondaime—arrastro con pena.

Que sucede Gaara-sama—contesto.

Teeengo haaambre—comento con pena.

Bien, que quieres de comer?—pregunto.

Quiero curri, umm ramen, pastel de cerezas, cerezas con chocolate, zumo de naranja, am un caldo, dulces, amm pan, leche, te, sopa…ah, y quiero—dejo de incógnita.

Que…mas quieres—dijo la gondaime con un tic en el ojo derecho bastante notorio.

Quiero…comer en SU OFICINA!—grito mordazmente.

_"por kami-sama, que Hinata se de prisa o quedare en la ruina porque es tan caprichoso?, si de grande no lo es, argg prefiero que sea adulto, ahora tendré que dejarlo comer ahí, o si no llorara a mares tal como paso la ultima vez y todos me tacharan de insensible…"—pensó la hokage frustrada._

Gaara-kun—dijo Hinata—no crees que te excedes un poco—dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

Me debe eso y más—contesto riendo—no, ¿gondaime?—reto.

Yo no le debo nada—se defendió.

Bueno entonces no le molestara que yo diga que usted y….

Ya, basta, basta—dijo la gondaime colorada tapándole la boca a Gaara—ahora a comer, anda que es tarde—sentencio nerviosa.

Gaara sonrió un poco mientras caminaba, si bien varias cosas no recordaba varias otras mas ya estaban volviendo, así que ahora tenía con que molestar a la gondaime un poco, pero tampoco demasiado ya la conocía por su brutal fuerza, de hecho le había tocado ir una vez al hospital a visitar a naruto, le había dado una buena paliza, y él entendía que todo tenia limites, todo menos el querer a Hinata…

* * *

Pero que buena paliza les ah metido—dijo sakura sonriendo.

Ya basta, creo que tiene una fuerza brutal oculta como la tuya—dijo Kiba.

Ne, no habla enserio cierto Kiba?—dijo naruto nervioso pues el aura asesina de sakura atemorizaba.

No es broma, es decir por qué las mujeres se enojan por todo—dijo Kiba ofendido.

Oh, Kiba—dijo sakura sonriendo—las mujeres no, nos molestamos por todo, simplemente nos molestamos por lo bakas que pueden llegar a ser, ah y por cierto espero verte en terapia intensiva ahora—dijo tronándose los dedos.

Pero si yo—dijo Kiba dándose cuenta de que sakura le rompería los pocos huesos sanos que había dejado Hinata.

Es…espera yo, sakura-chan seguro que solo es por el estado en el que estas—remato naruto.

Sakura rompió en llanto, ambos le miraron extrañados, si apenas tenía tres, casi cuatro meses no querían imaginar lo que faltaba, bueno en teoría lo que le faltaba a Sasuke ahora si se compadecían de él…sakura de pronto se rio y se levanto, camino a paso lento y les sonrió a ambos, ellos extrañados dirigieron su mirada a la puerta donde la perilla de giraba lentamente, sakura aun no dejaba de llorar y aun no terminaba de curarlos, pronto por la puerta se hizo presente Sasuke oh si eran hombres muertos…

es…espera Sasuke-teme—dijo naruto negando con las manos—no era mi intención y yo…yo fue KIBA!—grito señalándolo para salvarse.

Con que Kiba eh?—contesto con voz tétrica—yo creo que ambos irán a terapia intensiva—sentencio.

Traidor—murmuro Kiba mirando a naruto.

No espera teme!, teme!, no puedes dejar a la aldea sin su próximo hokage aahhh, no—chillo naruto….

* * *

_GRACIAS POR LEER 3'_


	9. Chapter 9: Te amo Gaara-kun

_Lucyana: gracias por comentar, realmente todos vamos a extrañar a Gaara de niño mas no se puede quedar así la historia tiene que seguir aun mas, en fin espero ver tus comentarios por aquí y cuídate..._

Dniizz: tienes razón no apareció, creo que hay algunos problemas en la pagina, espero que se arreglen pronto, pero gracias por comentar enserio adoro leer todos los comentarios y entre esos esta el tuyo también, lo de Temari tienes toda la razón, pero las cosas no se quedaran así jeje y bueno en este capitulo adiós Gaara niño hola, Gaara adulto!, gracias espero ver tus comentarios por aquí y cuídate.

NOTA: si por alguna razón comentan y no les deja ver su comentario a ustedes, me mandan un mensaje con el reviews y pues ya yo les respondo aquí como siempre su reviews, o si tienen alguna duda o algo igualmente...

* * *

Es un GaaHina 

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 9:

"**Amor, porque eso es lo más importante para el corazón…"**

**"TE AMO GAARA-KUN"**

* * *

Hoy era el tan anhelado día en que Gaara saldría del hospital definitivamente, cuatro dias mas habían pasado, prácticamente Hinata dependía de solo dos dias mas, este día y el que venía, ya no había tiempo Temari preparaba sus pocas cosas que había traído de suna, kankuro trataba de detenerla más nada funcionaba, Shikamaru había intentado con el jutsu de sombras mas ella fácilmente lo esquivaba, era imposible detenerla ella ya tenía todo listo dio un suspiro y camino con ellos hasta la entrada de konoha…

Me eh despedido de Gaara—hablo con seguridad—me prometió que cuidaría de ti y de Hinata, también eh hablado con ella, y aunque tampoco lo acepto…al final respeto mi decisión, no pueden hacer nada para detenerme, te quiero kankuro cuida de Gaara—sentencio.

Claro que cuidare de él, pero…no lo hagas Temari—pidió kankuro.

Gomen, pero debo de—dijo para después mirar a Shikamaru—adiós Shikamaru—dijo acercándose a él—te amo—sentencio para después salir a toda prisa sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Kankuro y Shikamaru bajaron la mirada y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa de Shikamaru donde se estaban hospedando, por otra parte Gaara caminaba por las calles junto a Hinata mas esta vez, no sonreía, tenía una extraña sensación de vacío, sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza todo estaba bien, Hinata hablo…

Gaara-kun, que te parece ir a caminar por el lago?—pregunto.

Hai—dijo sonriendo—de ahí podríamos ver el atardecer?—cuestiono mirándola a los ojos.

Claro que si—dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

Caminaron por unas calles más, luego de desviaron y finalmente subieron una pequeña pendiente al final de esta se encontraba el lago, rodeado de flores color lila, narcisos y arboles de cerezo, en el lago se apreciaban los pequeños patos que nadaban aun por ahí, Gaara corrió a la orilla del lago mientras Hinata se sentaba bajo la sombra un árbol…

Gaara-kun no vayas a meterte al lago—pidió Hinata.

No—respondió sentándose cerca de la orilla.

Hinata poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida, Gaara miraba hacia el cielo admirando como poco a poco iban cambiando los colores de este y de cómo las nubes comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo…**"se ve como en suna"**…pensó sonriendo, siempre en las pocas cosas que recordaba se veía a él solo mirando el cielo de suna, desde algún edificio cercano con su pequeño oso café en su mano, volteo hacia atrás y vio a Hinata dormir tranquila, giro su rostro nuevamente al frente y miro una flor de narciso blanca con tonalidades lilas, con sumo cuidado de no caer al agua tomo la flor y se acerco a Hinata…

hina-chan, despierta—dijo moviéndola un poco.

Umm, que sucede—se quejo Hinata.

Esta atardeciendo—dijo emocionado Gaara.

Es hermoso—murmuro Hinata al ver el cielo tomar colores rojizos y anaranjados junto con un poco de morado.

Si que lo es—murmuro Gaara para después pararse delante de ella.

Hinata observo detenidamente a Gaara sus rebeldes cabellos rojos como el fuego parecían brillar con intensidad como si fuese a quemarse en cualquier momento, también había un contraste en su rostro de color anaranjado claro, sus orbes aguamarina parecían brillar y finalmente en su mano noto la flor de narciso, más no dijo nada…

Toma—dijo Gaara algo rojo—es para ti—sentencio.

Gracias, Gaara-kun—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Gaara miro a Hinata al reflejo del atardecer, y sonrió sinceramente, Hinata le sonreía y después de un rato se levanto del suelo, extendiéndole su mano…

Vamos a casa—dijo Hinata con su mano aun extendida.

Hai, hina-chan—murmuro Gaara tomando su mano.

Por cierto—comenzó Hinata—la flor es hermosa—sentencio comenzando a caminar con él.

Pensé que te gustaría, que bueno que no me equivoque—dijo riendo un poco.

No lo has hecho, los narcisos son mis flores favoritas—dijo Hinata riendo también.

Caminaron un rato mas mientras observaban la noche caer lentamente, antes de ir a casa Gaara jalo a Hinata de la mano para el hospital, ahora que lo recordaba naruto seguía ahí, jamás lo había visto tan golpeado, hoy le daban el alta…una vez llegaron ahí pasaron a verle.

Naruto-baka—dijo Gaara riendo.

Ola chibi-Gaara—contesto sonriendo.

Gomen ne naruto—dijo Hinata apenada.

Oh vamos no te disculpes, después de todo hubieron mas responsables de mi estado Dattebayo!—chillo sonriendo.

Aun así, me siento algo culpable…yo etto…jamás había perdido el control así—dijo apenada jugando con sus dedos.

Ya lo ah dicho naruto-baka—dijo Gaara—no te preocupes se lo merecía—dijo divertido.

Oye!—Dijo indignado—por cierto Gaara-chibi—llamo.

Que sucede?—dijo mirándolo.

Guardaste el gorro de kage verdad?—dijo nervioso pues la gondaime lo mataría si no tenía el gorro para cuando Gaara recobrara su edad.

Etto—comenzó mirando a su oso.

Chibi-Gaara por todo lo que más quieras dime que lo tienes—pidió como cachorro a medio morir.

No lo tengo—murmuro bajito pues la gondaime había entrado a la habitación.

Hinata, Gaara-sama que gusto verlos aquí sanos y no enfermos—dijo la hokage mirando a Gaara.

Hokage-sama—saludo Hinata.

Si sigue mirándome así—dijo Gaara—comenzare a creer que me odia—sentencio.  
_  
"No, no te odio pero comienzo a hacerlo"—pensó la hokage._

Vamos Gaara, hora de ir a casa mañana será un largo día—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Hai—dijo caminando a la salida.

* * *

UZUMAKI!—grito la gondaime furiosa.

* * *

Apenas salieron del hospital el estridente grito de la gondaime se escucho estaba furiosa, y Gaara sonreía por dentro el tenia el gorro y lo demás pero el molestar a naruto no le haría daño a nadie más que al mismo Naruto…

Ino y Tenten caminaban platicando de cosas triviales, de pronto ino detuvo el paso lo cual extraño a tenten…

Que sucede?—pregunto.

Shh calla, los chicos hablan de algo—dijo ino sonriendo.

Ino!—Reprendió molesta

ya, ya que van a confirmar lo que escuche hace algunos dias—comentó emocionada.

Neji no te dirá nada, menos si son cosas del clan y asuntos del consejo—contesto tenten seria.

Tu también lo escuchaste eh'—dijo ino negando con la cabeza—que suerte trae hina—dijo riendo.

No tu sales con Sai?—pregunto tenten.

Ya, pero no hace mal ver de lejos a otros ninjas, menos al kage—dijo orgullosa.

Nos pillaran y tendremos problemas—dijo tenten.

Ya, solo guarda silencio y listo—dijo ino—además eres una kunoichi se supone que sabes obtener información sin revelarte al enemigo has lo mismo y ya—sentencio.

Pero no estamos en una misión—reprendió.

Ya, ya—dijo ino tapándole la boca.

Caminaron a paso sigiloso, hasta donde Neji y Sasuke ambos estaban algo serios mas no se notaban molestos, varios observaron a las kunoichi extrañados y otros más pequeños reconocieron a su sensei de inmediato, ellas continuaron ajenas a lo demás hasta un punto donde podían escuchar perfectamente la conversación de ambos…

Entonces tu tío lo decidió—sentencio Sasuke.

Siempre decide todo, además no es novedad como trata a Hinata—sentencio.

Me sorprende, si es la heredera—comento.

Tú sabes como ven algunos todavía a Hinata—dijo Neji molesto.

La mayoría dejaron de verla como la chica débil que era al igual que a sakura después de todo lo sucedido—sentencio Sasuke.

La mayoría, si, pero mi tío es otra historia—sentencio Neji.

Bueno eso y lo que decidieron los consejos—sentencio.

Al principio me pareció estúpido—admitió Neji—e iba a negarme, pero después del accidente, y del como Hinata acepto sin mas todo esto me sorprendió debo de aceptar, así que ya sabes el resto.

Que es….—Sasuke se quedo callado demonios los estaban escuchando.

Neji entendió el mensaje en la mirada de Sasuke e iba a activar el Byakugan cuando escucho una voz de un niño…

Ino-sensei!—grito el pequeño.  
_  
"Demonios"—pensó ino._

"Date por muerta tenten, date por muerta"—pensó tenten aterrada.

Ino mentalmente maldijo a su pequeño alumno, ahora debía enseñarles que cuando ven a alguien escondido es porque esta haciendo algo importante, demonios ahora tanto como Sasuke como Neji las tenían en sus manos, jalo al pequeño e salió corriendo con tenten…

van a atraparnos—dijo tenten.

Corre, solo corre—dijo ino sin aire.

Por que huimos—pregunto el pequeño extrañado.

Por que has hecho que nos descubran Inoe, por eso—dijo ino seria sin dejar de correr.

Se detuvieron en un callejón a tomar aire, al no sentir chacras más que el de los tres, soltaron el aire contenido, demasiado pronto…

Espiando conversaciones ah?—dijo Neji logrando que se les helara la sangre.

Para nada—dijo ino con total seguridad—solo le enseñábamos a Inoe, como obtener información aunque aun no entiende mucho de—sentencio.

Mientes—dijo Sasuke.

Claro que no—dijo ofendida ino.

Ino, Ino, olvidas que por el Sharingan se cuando mienten o cuando dicen la verdad las personas, lo olvidas?—dijo divertido.

CORRE INOE!—chillo tenten jalando a ino y al pequeño, dejando ver su histeria a todo lo que da.

* * *

Por otra parte Hinata se encontraba cenando tranquilamente con Gaara, era de esas noches en las que disfrutaban el mirar por la ventana hacia el cielo mientras comían, bueno haci lo habían decidido los lunes se comía dentro, los martes comían en algún puesto, los miércoles estafaban a la gondaime, como decía Gaara, los jueves comían dentro, los viernes cenaban en la habitación justo frente a la ventana y finalmente los sábados desayunaban, almorzaban, comían y cenaban en el tejado de la casa…

Hina-chan—dijo Gaara.

Que sucede?—pregunto.

Hay personas fuera—dijo serio.

Supongo que deben ser los chicos vamos, terminaremos de cenar en cuanto se vallan, vale?—pregunto.

Vale—dijo Gaara siguiéndola.

La mandíbula de Hinata se desencajo y Gaara trataba por todos los medios posibles aguantar la risa, pero no pudo más y termino riendo como nunca, pronto Hinata le siguió pues la escena era cómica…Neji brincaba como chica mientras hablaba como una, Sasuke arrastraba el cuerpo inconsciente de ino, ni loco la volvía a cargar y finalmente tenten tenía al pequeño en brazos riendo junto a él….

Ne..Neji –san?—llamo entre risas Hinata.

Dime, hina-chan—respondió aparentemente Neji con voz chillona.

Pesas como una foca—reprocho el Uchiha tirando al suelo el cuerpo de ino.

Cuidado con mi cuerpo Uchiha—gruño Neji molesto.

Ino-chan?—pregunto Hinata.

Si soy yo, pero dentro de la mente de tu primo—contesto ino en el cuerpo de Neji.

Eres peligrosa—dijo tenten riendo.

Oh vamos, Hinata préstame maquillaje—dijo ino en el cuerpo de Neji.

Tu transferencia de mentes, no solo lo usas en batallas?—pregunto Hinata.

Ya, pero él comenzó—dijo ino señalándose.

Que hará ino-san?—pregunto Gaara.

Ya veraz, ahora Hinata—pidió sonriendo.

Es mala idea, va a destrozarte después—dijo Sasuke aunque también le parecía divertido.

No importa, lo valdrá—sentencio.

Gaara reía mirando en la plaza de konoha a Neji pintado con maquillaje, sus labios estaban tan rojos como su cabello, en sus parpados ino le había puesto sombra color azul brillante, y en sus mejillas el rubor rosado se notaba, también sus pestañas tenían rímel, oh si **"la venganza es dulce" **se dijo ino…

* * *

Hinata decidió que era hora de volver a casa, así que tomo a Gaara de la mano y comenzó su andar, después de todo no quería estar presente en la masacre de sus amigos, después de todo Neji no perdonaría esa humillación en público, estaría varios dias dentro de la mansión Hyuga y nada ni nadie podría sacarle de ahí…Una vez dentro de la casa Gaara se deshizo de su suéter que tanto odiaba, y se sentó para terminar la cena.

Bien Gaara-kun—dijo Hinata.

Que sucede?—pregunto comiendo.

Mañana a donde quieres ir?—cuestiono.

Hemos recorrido toda la aldea—contesto pensando—supongo, que umm, te molesta si nos quedamos aquí?—pregunto.

Claro que no—contesto sonriendo.

Arigato—murmuro Gaara sonriendo un poco.

Vale a dormir Gaara—dijo Hinata—mañana toca desayunar en el tejado recuerdas—dijo riendo.

Me gusta desayunar ahí—comento—es bonito ver como amanece y el cielo toma color—dijo sonriendo de lado.

Bien, entonces mañana desayunaremos—dijo Hinata quedando la frase incompleta pues pensaba.

Podría ser cereal—dijo Gaara.

Bien cereal será entonces—dijo Hinata—y para almorzar curri—sentencio.

Para comer, podría ser sopa—dijo Gaara.

Bien será sopa—dijo Hinata—y para cenar, leche y un pastel vale?—pregunto.

Vale—dijo sonriendo.

Anda ahora ve a dormir—contesto.

Oyasuminasai, Watashi no yasashii ouji **(buenas noches)** —dijo Gaara saliendo de la cocina.

Hinata suspiro, mañana era el último día de plazo que la gondaime le había dado para regresar a Gaara, sabía que tenía que ser rápida, y encontrar las palabras adecuadas, o simplemente en el momento menos esperado las palabras escaparan de su boca, pero sabía que no era así, sabía que todo lo que ella decía, estaba pensado, menos cuando se enojaba, pero lo demás estaba pensado para encontrar la mejor forma de, y no confundir o que mal interpreten sus palabras…

Se levanto y camino hasta su habitación, miro por la ventana y por decima vez desde que su madre había muerto comenzó a hablar, al cielo, sabía que su madre no respondería era algo ilógico pero le serbia para sentirse mejor…lo había descubierto después de que su padre le diera siempre miradas de indignación, siempre ayudaba…

Oka-san, ah pasado mucho tiempo, se que no podrás contestarme, ni que me escuches sería algo imposible, pero me ayuda a sentirme bien—dijo cerrando sus ojos—aun no se qué hare, tengo que la gondaime, dijo que le daría el vaso con agua, para revertir el efecto, pero tengo que decírselo, no sé como…pero el tiempo se acaba y Temari aun esta en peligro, mi vida cambio mucho, desde mi forma de ser, hasta habilidades, hasta mi futuro, yo jamás eh sido buena con mis sentimientos, siempre…la mayoría han sido reprimidos, pero yo lo amo…amo demasiado a Gaara—sentencio abriendo los ojos.

Hinata cerró las cortinas eh la ventana, dio la vuelta y abrió el bolso que había estado cargando desde la salida del hospital, ahí estaba la ropa de kage de Gaara, debía tener todo listo para mañana en la mañana, tomo las cosas de Gaara eh entro a su habitación dejándolas en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, Gaara aun estando ya adormilado al verla hablo…

Hina-chan—llamo más dormido que despierto.

Que sucede—respondió con voz suave acercándose.

Nada—susurro.

Duerme bien—dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla—te amo—soltó sin más pasa después salir.

A la mañana siguiente Gaara abrió sus orbes aguamarina, se sentía desorientado, y por alguna extraña razón sentía dolerle la cabeza, se sentí mareado, cuando todo ceso miro a su alrededor, reconoció enseguida donde estaba, miro a los lados y en una mesa de noche vio su ropa, perfectamente doblada, y el gorro de kage también, todas las cosas vividas de hace unos meses regresaron y sonrió…tenía su edad real devuelta, 18 nuevamente.

Hinata estaba arriba de una escalera tratando de bajar un libro, el cual estaba aun más arriba escucho ruido provenir de la habitación donde se quedaba Gaara, no tomo importancia y tomo nuevamente su tarea de atrapar el libro…escucho pasos acercándose mas no volteo, sabia quien era al parecer, tendría que intervenir la hokage, Gaara miraba a Hinata luchando por atrapar un libro, sonrió y se acerco un poco más, pero no demasiado…

Ohayou gozaimasu Hinata **(buenos días)**—hablo Gaara.

Hinata al escuchar esa voz, se sorprendió de sobre manera, y en el intento de voltearse rápido, cayó al suelo mas no sintió el golpe, abrió los ojos y se vio en la arena de Gaara, había evitado su caída…

Gaara—murmuro para después sonreír.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER...CUIDENSE 3'


	10. Chapter 10: Te amo hinata

_AVISO IMPORTANTE:___

ola, aquí esta el capitulo numero 10, ahora lo siguiente es que ya entro a la escuela este lunes que viene así que actualizare este fin de semana a mas tardar y de ahí nos iremos por todos los días miércoles o antes si es posible espero no les moleste y aparte bueno tengo que mudarme de casa así que espero entiendan, y sin mas contestare los Reviews gracias por su apoyo de corazón gracias!

* * *

Lucynana: jeje que bueno que te haya encanto el capitulo y lamento si te deje con desesperación pero espero que valga la pena enserio y espero ver tus comentarios sin mas espero te guste cuídate.

Dniizz: awww si la emoción me gano y lo devolví a su edad real jeje eso si temari, deben ir a por ella...espero te siga agradando la historia y aquí el capitulo numero 10 cuídate y espero ver tus comentarios!

Mare-14: ajaja tienes mucha razón, ambos juntos deben causar terror 3', jeje pero que bueno que te guste y aquí la conti, espero ver tus comentarios y cuídate...

Violetamonster: jaja tienes razón hay que compadecer los, jeje bueno el que sabe Gaara de la hokage se vera mas adelante, ya sabes siempre hay que tener un haz bajo la manga, oww enserio gracias por decir eso de la historia realmente ami me alegra mucho el día saber que les gusta tanto y me anima a continuar bueno aquí la conti y cuídate espero ver tus comentarios C:

Saronek: jeje bueno aquí esta el capitulo y espero te guste tanto o mas que los demás espero ver tus comentarios y cuídate nos leemos luego!

* * *

Es un GaaHina

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 10:

**"Las cosas como deben ser, de vuelta a suna…"**

**"TE AMO HINATA"**

* * *

_"Hinata al escuchar esa voz, se sorprendió de sobre manera, y en el intento de voltearse rápido, cayó al suelo mas no sintió el golpe, abrió los ojos y se vio en la arena de Gaara, había evitado su caída__**…"Gaara—murmuro para después sonreír.**_**"  
**

* * *

Gaara ayudo a Hinata a ponerse nuevamente de pie con su arena, Hinata aun no dejaba de sonreír, y Gaara sabía que esa sonrisa era sincera, que realmente ella se alegraba de que él estuviera de vuelta, sin duda las cosas serian como deberían de ser…

lamento haberte asustado—dijo sonriendo un poco.

No, no se preocupe kazekage-sama—contesto Hinata algo apenada.

Gaara—dijo Gaara sonriendo—solo dime Gaara—sentencio.

Yo…etto…esta bien kaze…Gaara—dijo sonrojada—etto…am, te gustaría que fuera por la hokage?—pregunto.

No es necesario—contesto—será mejor ir, así que si no te molesta ir—inquirió.

No, no para nada vallamos—respondió rápidamente.

Hinata tomo su porta shurikens y lo puso en su pierna derecha donde correspondía al igual que la banda de konoha en su cuello, una vez lista salió junto a Gaara notando el pequeño detalle de que su ropa de kage iba en su mano, y que solo llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento, mas no comento nada, al salir las calles de konoha ya estaban repletas de gente, esta misma miraba con curiosidad a la peculiar pareja que caminaba otros más saludaban educadamente y otros sonreían…

* * *

hokage-sama—dijo un Anbu.

Que sucede—inquirió.

El kazekage-sama esta de vuelta—aseguro para después desaparecer.

La gondaime sonrió, no en balde le había dado el vaso de agua especial a Gaara ayer, se sintió más que satisfecha, eran dos dias que Temari había partido, pero como Temari había comentado esperaría cerca del país del te dos dias para después seguir así que llamo a Shizune.

Shizune!—grito.

Hokage-sama—respondió una vez dentro de la oficina.

Escribe en un pergamino a Temari-san—comento—y mándalo en un halcón, ya sabes que decir—sentencio.

Hai—dijo para después salir.

Espero unos minutos más, escucho dos golpes en la puerta y tras un "adelante" la puerta se abrió dejando mirar al kazekage y después a Hinata, ambos entraron y después de que ambos tomaran asiento la gondaime hablo…

Bienvenido de vuelta, kazekage-sama—dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Kiba y naruto caminaban como siempre rumbo a casa de Hinata, mas esta vez los murmullos y comentarios llamaron la atención de ambos, por lo cual preguntaron…a una chica de cabellos cafés e ojos grises…

Ne, que sucede porque tanto alboroto tebbayo!—inquirió naruto.

Bueno, el kazekage recupero su edad—contesto la chica sonriendo.

Que, como cuando—dijo Kiba nervioso.

Pues, todos lo han visto esta mañana salir con Hinata Hyuga se dirigían a la torre de la hokage-sama—completo sonriendo.

Arigato—grito naruto para después salir corriendo con Kiba.

Se miraron nerviosos, no sabían si Gaara recordaba o no todo lo que había sucedido, porque, si en efecto lo hacía pronto ambos estarían bajo su arena, de solo pensarlo tragaron grueso y apresuraron el paso, prácticamente se podía decir que ambos cavaban su propia tumba….

* * *

Como podrá ver, kazekage—dijo la gondaime—todo ah vuelto a ser como antes, y reciba mis más sinceras disculpas por el incidente ocurrido—sentencio.

No debería de preocuparse tanto—contesto.

Bien—dijo la hokage más tranquila—ahora, no estoy segura de si en efecto todo esta bien, o si no habrá una recaída—sentencio.

Que sugiere—contesto.

Me gustaría mandar a alguien, una kunoichi medico, mandaría a sakura pero por su embarazo no puede, y Ino esta de misión…creo que no tengo más opción, me hubiera gustado retrasar un poco mas esto, pero tendrás que ir tu Hinata, sé que no sabes mucho de medicina pero si lo necesario, así que no habrá problema—sentencio segura.

Hai hokage-sama—contesto Hinata sonriendo un poco.

La hokage suspiro y tomo aire, ambos ya debían saber la situación así que, no habría problema solo tendría que hablar ahora y listo, pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba después de todo Hinata estaba entre las chicas que quería como a sus hijas, y por más que quisiese evitar lo decidido por los consejos no podía, miro fijamente a ambos y hablo…

Creo que ambos estan al tanto de la situación que han decidido los consejos—comento seria.**  
**  
Hai—contestaron ambos.

Ami me gustaría retrasar un poco la salida de Hinata de konoha—comento—pero no puedo hacerlo, así que si ambos estan de acuerdo, podrías irte cuando kankuro y el kazekage partan—sentencio mirando a Hinata.

Por mi no habría problema—comento Gaara—tu qué opinas—dijo mirando a Hinata.

Pues…yo…etto creo que este bien—dijo sonriendo.**  
**  
Bien, siendo así—comenzó la hokage—pueden partir cuando quieran—sentencio sonriendo a Hinata de forma maternal.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir palabra la puerta de la oficina se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver tres siluetas, un perro y dos personas, naruto, Kiba y akamaru la gondaime se levanto molesta pero eso poco le importo a Kiba y a naruto, le preocupaba mas saber si era cierto que Gaara había vuelto…miraron hacia el escritorio y tragaron grueso, había vuelto…

GAARA!—chillo naruto sonriendo.

Naruto—contesto.

Naruto corrió con intenciones de pegarse a Gaara como lapa, mas antes de llegar a el, la arena formo una barrera en la que naruto choco para después caer al suelo, la gondaime se acerco a él y sonrió mientras hablaba…

Naruto—dijo tétricamente—es de mala educación entrar sin tocar y molestar a los demás—dijo para después recibir la muestra de cariño de la gondaime, si le había lanzado de un golpe contra la pared y esta se rompió—SHIZUNE!—grito.

A todos les escurría una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras que naruto se levantaba poco a poco del suelo y como nota mental y recordatorio…todos se propusieron no molestar más a la gondaime, pronto por el agujero que se había hecho gracias al golpe, Shizune apareció sonriendo nerviosa…

Que sucede hokage-sama—dijo Shizune.

Que manden a arreglar la pared y alguien saque a naruto de aquí—dijo seria.

Hai—contesto Shizune saliendo de ahí.

* * *

Unos momentos más tarde Gaara y Naruto iban por el camino que lleva a los terrenos del clan Nara en busca de su hermano kankuro, mientras que por otra parte Hinata y Kiba caminaban hacia la casa de la Hyuga pues partirían ese mismo día…

Que sucede Kiba-kun?—pregunto preocupada pues iba cabizbajo.

Entonces—comenzó Kiba— ¿se deshará el equipo 8?—pregunto.

Supongo que—dijo Hinata pensando—no se deshará completamente…así que aunque no exista mas el equipo la amistad seguirá intacta no crees?—pregunto sonriendo.

Tienes razón—sentencio sonriendo—cierto akamaru?—cuestiono recibiendo como respuesta un ladrido.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Hinata, una vez ahí entraron y Hinata comenzó a guardar algunas fotos de ellos cuando tenían 12, con Kurenai con su bebe, con su primo…con los nueve novatos sin duda le echaría de menos mas podría verlos cuando quisiera o se pudiera cierto? Así que con ese pensamiento sonrió y siguió guardando cosas con ayuda de Kiba para algunas no para todas…

Venga—dijo Kiba sonriendo—busquemos a Shino para una foto antes de que te vayas—comento.

Vale—contesto sonriendo.

Por otra parte Naruto detuvo su andar por lo cual Gaara también lo hizo, suspiro y después de mirar al cielo unos momentos hablo…

Cuídala bien—sentencio.

Lo hare—aseguro Gaara.

Te parecerá fuerte—dijo naruto de pronto—pero así como es fuerte es débil, es fácil dañarla, sabes—comento llamando más la atención de Gaara—jamás la hagas enojar o te dará una paliza de la cual tu arena no te salvara—dijo riendo, logrando que Gaara sonriera valla si lo recordaba cuando los golpeo a naruto y Kiba—algunas de las cosas que le gustan son los narcisos morados, especialmente, cuando hace frio se pone roja de las mejillas y manos pero no dirá nada por no molestar y cuando hace calor esta mas pálida que de costumbre—sentencio mirando a Gaara.

A algunas personas les pasa al revés—dijo Gaara—pero…la cuidare bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte naruto-baka—sentencio mirándolo.

A si que lo recuerdas—dijo naruto riendo.

Para mi buena suerte lo hago—dijo volviendo a caminar—y también recuerdo como me molestabas naruto—sentencio.

Jejeje, sin rencores cierto Dattebayo!—pregunto nervioso.

Gaara solo atino a sonreír de lado, de acuerdo muchas malas influencias en su niñez temporal habían causado efectos o eso fue lo que pensó naruto al verse arrastrado por la arena, bien lo aceptaba se lo merecía pero no así y su grito cuando cayó al suelo lo reveló…

* * *

Así que te vas—dijo Shino.

Así es—dijo Hinata sonriendo—pero estaré bien—sentencio.

Mas vale que—dijo Kiba—porque si no lo estas golpearemos a Gaara no importa que sea kazekage o que tengamos que ir a suna!—sentencio levantando el puño en señal de victoria.

No hay que llegar a esos extremos—dijo Shino mientras seguían caminando por las calles de konoha rumbo a tomarse tres fotografías.

Bien, ahora sin tonterías vale?—inquirió Hinata.

Hai—contesto Kiba sonriendo y cruzando los dedos, fuera de la visión de Hinata.

Una vez listos tomaron las fotografías, la primera estaban todos sonriendo mas Kiba sacaba la lengua mientras empujaba a Shino y Hinata gritaba enojada por las bromas de Kiba, mientras akamaru estaba recostado en el suelo, esa es la que se quedo Hinata, por otra parte la segunda Shino estaba cruzado de brazos, mientras Hinata sonreía nerviosa y Kiba se rascaba la cabeza y akamaru se cubría los ojos con las patas…esa es la quedo Kiba, por otra parte la ultima foto era la mejor esa la poseía Shino y no la había soltado, Kiba hacia un símbolo de paz, akamaru estaba parado y Hinata estaba sentada sobre de él sonriendo y Shino se encontraba igual que Kiba claro no se veía que sonriera pero lo hacía es por eso que le gustaba la foto…

Supongo que estan bien—dijo Hinata riendo.

Ya, que lo estan—dijo Kiba.

Bien y a qué hora parten—dijo Shino.

Supongo que en cuanto kankuro-san esté listo—sentencio.

Bien vamos a tu casa, les esperaremos ahí los cuatro—dijo Kiba.

Gracias chicos—dijo mirando a todo incluidos akamaru.

* * *

Kankuro abrió la puerta de la casa principal del clan Nara y sonrió al ver a Gaara para después abrazarlo, después Shikamaru vio la escena y un respiro de alivio salió Temari estaría bien, el lo sabia ella ya debía saberlo la hokage ya debería de haberle avisado…

Es hora de irnos—dijo Gaara.

Si, solo iré por mis cosas—dijo kankuro adentrándose por ellas.

Gaara—llamo Shikamaru.

Que sucede—inquirió.

Dile a la problemática de tu hermana que me debe una explicación—sentencio sonriendo.

Yo se lo diré—aseguro.

* * *

Temari se encontraba descansando en una pequeña casa en un pueblo, miro por la ventana era hora de continuar, guardo sus cosas y antes de marcharse un halcón entro por la ventana ella se acerco y quito el pergamino y lo leyó…

_"Temari-san, como había previsto todo salió bien, el kazekage esta de vuelta, de ante mano no creo que sea necesario el volver tan deprisa a suna, y como había usted dicho tanto kankuro-san como Gaara-san partirán hoy mismo rumbo a suna con una acompañante, así que dé ante mano disculpe el incidente y las cosas que esto causo…"_

_Gondaime…_

Sonrió mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos se sentía bien el poder saber que volverían a casa los tres, que nadie resultaría herido o muerto al volver a suna, por que no tendría que renunciar a Shikamaru, todo sería como debería ser…claro con Hinata en la familia pero todo estaría bien…

* * *

En las puertas de konoha ya se encontraban Gaara, kankuro y Hinata listos para partir aun les quedaba algo de tiempo mas Hinata se negó rotundamente a despedirse de su padre, o como ella lo había comenzado a llamar después de los exámenes chunin…**"Hiashi"…**así que así se sentía mejor solo se había despedido de Neji y de Hanabí, los únicos importantes del clan después de un largo suspiro comenzó con las despedidas…el primero fue Kiba…

Adiós Kiba-kun—dijo para después abrazarlo—voy a extrañarlos, pero vendré en cuanto pueda además, quiero verlos en la boda a ti y akamaru—dijo riendo.

Lo sé—contesto Kiba—también te extrañaremos akamaru y yo pero estarás bien y te veremos haya cuenta con ello—aseguro.

Vale—dijo soltándolo.

Supongo que es un hasta luego—dijo Shino para después abrazarla—te veré después, no olvides que si necesitas algo o algún lugar aquí las puertas estan abiertas—sentencio.

Gracias Shino-kun—murmuro—pero te aseguro que estaré bien—sentencio.

Adiós hina—dijo tenten abrazándola—promete que escribirás para las chicas y para mi—pregunto.

Lo prometo—aseguro.

Sakura no pudo venir, pero toma te manda esto, dijo que lo abrieras cuando estuvieras en suna—sentencio.

Arigato—sentencio—Naruto—dijo para después abrazarlo.

Cuídate bien—dijo sonriendo para abrazarla—eres y serás siempre una buena persona y si Gaara te hace rabiar déjamelo ami—sentencio—yo le pateare el trasero—sentencio para después reír.

Arigato…naruto-kun—dijo para después caminar al lado de donde esta Gaara.

* * *

Caminaron y una vez que atravesaron las puertas Hinata dio una leve mirada hacia atrás, para después sonreír y mirar hacia adelante muchos dirían que no llevaba nada, pero todo iba dentro de un pergamino, no estaba dispuesta a hacer cargar a los hermanos, no eso jamás…iban por los arboles y Hinata miraba todo cuan iba a su paso no pudo evitar una sonrisa casi burlona al imaginarse la cara de su padre…

Y como te sientes hina—pregunto kankuro.

Bien—contesto sonriendo.

Espero que puedas acostumbrarte rápido haya en suna—comento sonriendo también.

No eh ido muchas veces pero supongo que lo hare—contesto.

Haya es un tanto diferente a konoha—dijo Gaara—por las mañanas y tardes hace calor y en las noches la temperatura baja en demasía—sentencio.

Creo que será más difícil—dijo Hinata mordiendo su labio inferior.

Na, Temari te ayudara mucho—dijo kankuro.

Esperen—dijo de pronto Hinata deteniendo su andar.

Que sucede—dijo Gaara preocupado mas no lo parecía.

Debo esperar a alguien aquí—comento sonriendo.

Bien—acepto Gaara.

La noche comenzaba a caer y con ella el frio tal como naruto le había dicho Hinata se estaba poniendo roja de las mejillas y manos, mas no se quejaba así que Gaara haciendo un esfuerzo ya que no acostumbraba a hacer eso, más bien nunca lo había hecho así que tomo la túnica de kage y la puso sobre los hombros de Hinata, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mas dejo que Gaara terminara de acomodar la túnica una vez hecho agradeció con una sonrisa.

Te queda algo grande—comento—pero creo que ayudara—sentencio Gaara-por cierto, también te amo...-dijo para después irse

Arigato—contesto Hinata mas Gaara no logro escuchar ni ver el sonrojo en la cara de hinata ya que se había caminado junto a kankuro, pues si bien era cierto Gaara le sacaba dos cabezas y la túnica le quedaba grande mas había sido un gesto hermoso por parte de él.

Esperaron un poco mas y una sombra se hizo presente encima de una rama de un árbol mirándolos, Gaara se puso delante de Hinata y kankuro estaba listo para atacar mas la voz los hizo detenerse…

Me extrañaron ototos-bakas—dijo la voz divertida para después salir de las sombras.

Temari—murmuro Gaara.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER CUÍDENSE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO 3'


	11. Chapter 11: en suna

Ola hoy decidí subir el capitulo numero 11 ya que posiblemente me valla de viaje y no pueda actualizar hasta el sábado que viene o en cuyo caso espero poder hacerlo el viernes a mas tardar en todo caso, contestare los reviews...

_Mare-14: jeje que bueno que te encante & pues no, aun faltan varios capítulos mas para el final en fin espero te guste este cap...y espero ver tus reviews por aquí cuídate nos leemos luego.._

_Lucynana: Ola que bueno que hayas adorado el capitulo jeje que bueno que haya valido la pena en fin espero ver tus comentarios por aquí cuídate nos leemos luego 3'_

_Dniizz: Jejeje si ya la recupero ehh!, tienes razón aun falta la boda pero para eso faltan unos capítulos mas, jeje los hijos para cuando tengan 19 en la historia vale?, y eso de hiashi se vera en el siguiente capitulo en fin cuídate espero te guste el capitulo eh nos leemos luego y espero ver tus comentarios cuídate.._

* * *

Es un GaaHina 

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**Flash back**—letra negra.

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 11:

"**En suna, Un nuevo comienzo"  
**

* * *

_"Esperaron un poco mas y una sombra se hizo presente encima de una rama de un árbol mirándolos, Gaara se puso delante de Hinata y kankuro estaba listo para atacar mas la voz los hizo detenerse…""Me extrañaron ototos-bakas—dijo la voz divertida para después salir de las sombras.  
Temari—murmuro Gaara"  
_

* * *

Temari sonreía mientras miraba a los tres presentes, kankuro mantenía una sonrisa plena al igual que Hinata, pero a Gaara por primera vez Temari lo vio sorprendido, ella sonreía mientras unas cuantas lagrimas escurrían, Gaara al notar esto hablo…

Lloras?—cuestiono.

Pero que dices—dijo limpiándose los ojos—sabaku no Temari no llora—aseguro dejando de llorar.

Hinata y kankuro soltaron una leve risa, sin duda todo estaba mejorando…Temari sonrió y comenzó a caminar por lo cual los demás también lo hicieron…

por cierto Temari—dijo Gaara.

Que sucede—pregunto sin dejar de avanzar.

Shikamaru dice que le debes una explicación—aseguro—algo que decir—pregunto.

Es un vago marica, yo no le debo ninguna explicación—dijo sonrojada.

Pues para ser un vago marica besa bien no?—inquirió kankuro.

Pero que—dijo Temari más roja—CALLATE—espeto con vergüenza en el rostro.

Ya, ya Temari—dijo kankuro.

Yo creo que—dijo Hinata—debería dejar un momento a Temari-san—completo.

SAN?—grito histérica Temari—no, no Hinata-chan no me digas Temari-san ya lo habíamos dicho—dijo sonriendo de lado.

Etto…este bien—dijo Hinata.

Ya veraz Hinata-chan—dijo Temari—te gustara suna, en cuanto lleguemos te mostrare como es de día y otras cosas.

Arigato, me agradaría—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Siguieron su andar durante varias horas, mas se detuvieron al saber que sería riesgoso ya que ya era de noche, así que decidieron parar a descansar Temari se acerco a Hinata y se sentó a su lado, la entendía por qué de cierto modo no iba a ser fácil, empezando por las miradas que recibiría llegando a suna por las que pretendían o pretenden a Gaara…

Te noto nerviosa—comento Temari.

Lo estoy—contesto.

Ba, no hay porque—dijo sonriendo.**  
**  
Excepto por las chicas que te miraran con odio—dijo kankuro riendo.

Kankuro!—reprendió Temari.

Qué?—grito—además ni que fuera a ser cierto—murmuro cruzado de brazos.

Yo…etto—intento decir Hinata.

Va, eres un ba-ka…UN BAKA!—grito Temari golpeando a su hermano con el abanico.

Auch!—se quejo—quieres pelear peleemos—grito lanzándose sobre ella.

Hinata con un pequeño pero notorio tic en la ceja derecha se alejo lentamente de ellos, mientras os veía como se trataban de golpear mutuamente en el suelo más de una u otra forma no lograban darse, ella sonrió sin duda hubiera dado lo que fuera por alguna vez haber estado así con Hanabí, mas su padre lo había impedido, sintió una mano en su hombro y levanto la vista era Gaara, el con un ademan con la cabeza le indico que le siguiera…pronto y a pasos lentos se alejaron de los hermanos de este…

Que sucede—dijo Hinata al notar que él no diría nada.

Puedo preguntar él porque—dijo llamando la atención de Hinata aun más.

El por qué de que Gaara—pregunto.

Es decir—comenzó Gaara sin encontrar las palabras correctas—el día en que perdí el control, porque te lanzaste conmigo a la cascada—sentencio mirándola.

Hinata sonrió levemente, y suspiro así que si recordaba todo lo que había pasado, seguro naruto ya lo había pasado mal, sin embargo noto la curiosidad en los ojos de Gaara, mostraban eso y confusión, así que tomo aire y hablo…

Realmente no lo sé—confeso mirándolo fijamente—si te soy sincera lo único que quería en ese momento era que volvieras, porque…

Por que—dijo Gaara para hacerla continuar.

Por que sabía que aun estando así, tú podías escucharme—comenzó con voz suave.

**"Gaara-kun—murmuro—se que estas ahí, vamos no te rindas—pidió con voz suave."**

Por un momento al escuchar mi voz, la arena dejo de moverse con frenesí y lo hizo de un modo pausado y tranquilo—dijo Hinata sonriendo levemente—así que continúe hablándote trataba de entretenerte un poco mas—dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras recordaba.

**"Escucha Gaara-kun, te acuerdas cuando te prometí que te protegería—dijo mas Gaara no contesto un signo más de que ya no era él quien tenía el control—voy a hacerlo, solo trata de volver a ser tu, solo déjame acercarme—pidió con unas lagrimas a punto de salir"**

Varias personas habían llegado, kankuro y Temari no se habían movido ellos comprendieron lo que intentaba hacer, mas los demás por el nerviosismo que tenían se movieron—dijo Hinata—fue entonces que ibas a atacarlos, es por eso que me lance contigo al rio, sabía que yo no tenía probabilidades de sobrevivir—sentencio.

Entonces por que—dijo Gaara confundido.

Es simple—dijo Hinata—porque te quiero—murmuro algo bajo mas Gaara escucho—pensé que iba a morir, y por alguna razón me sentía bien, porque había salvado a la persona que me importa, así que no me sentí mal, pero cuando abrí los ojos y me vi en tu arena no sabía bien que había sucedido—sentencio.

Recobre mi sentido—dijo Gaara—así que antes de impactar al agua hice que la arena nos rodeara, sinceramente no creí que pudiera lograrlo—sentencio.

Pero lo hiciste—sentencio sonriendo—será mejor descansar—sentencio caminando donde Temari y kankuro.

Al llegar a donde les habían dejado, Hinata no pudo reprimir una risa que salió al ver a kankuro amarrado en un árbol y a Temari sonriendo victoriosa…

De que me eh perdido—dijo entre risa.

De nada—dijo riendo también Temari—anda descansemos—sentencio.

Hinata dio una mirada con algo de preocupación la cual Temari entendió perfectamente así que le sonrió y hablo…

No te preocupes—comenzó—de cualquier forma Gaara no duerme demasiado a pesar de que ya sabe como para que el Shukaku no salga—sentencio sonriendo de forma tranquila.

Ya veo—murmuro, mas el ápice de preocupación no desapareció por completo—supongo que esta bien entonces—dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ya, no es para tanto—dijo Temari restándole importancia—por cierto hina—llamo.

Que pasa—contesto.

Que piensas hacer en suna—comenzó—tendrás mucho tiempo libre—sentencio sonriendo.

Supongo que, la verdad no lo sé—hablo pensando—en konoha a veces ayudaba en la academia, umm de hecho deje a mi grupo—sentencio.

Ya se!—Dijo de pronto Temari entusiasmada sin motivo aparente—podrías encargarte de los niños de la academia, los más chicos que tienen siete, ami me han vuelto loca—sentencio.

Eso suena bien—sentencio sonriendo.

Llegaremos dentro de dos dias mas a suna, por la mañana así que te presentare en la tarde—comento—vale?—dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Hinata.

Después de esa platica ambas se durmieron, por la cabeza de Gaara pasaban muchas dudas, más sabia que después podría responderlas o alguien lo haría ese alguien era Hinata a la mañana siguiente siguieron su andar sin ningún contratiempo, Al igual que el día anterior pararon a descansar un momento y a comer, en la noche descansaron igualmente, y al día siguiente avanzaron temprano, pronto estaban andando por el desierto, si bien Hinata en muchas ocasiones había corrido por el jamás lo había apreciado como tal ese día lo había hecho solo faltaban un par de horas para llegar a suna, y el calor ya era insoportable por lo cual se quito la túnica de kage, más un la llevaba ella en sus manos…

no demoraremos demasiado llegando podrás descansar—dijo Temari a Hinata.

Estoy bien—aseguro sonriendo—es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a el calor del desierto—completo sin dejar de sonreír.

En un par de dias lo estarás no es difícil—aseguro Temari.

Eso espero—murmuro.

Paremos un momento—grito kankuro.

Que sucede kankuro—dijo Gaara.

Prometí llevar algo—sentencio.

Que es ese algo—cuestiono serio, estaba retrasándolos.

Ese algo—dijo kankuro—es eso de ahí—señalo a donde un cactus con unas pequeñas flores encima.

Entonces tómalas y sigamos—sentencio Gaara aunque no sabía para que las quería su hermano.

Ya, ya a eso voy—dijo kankuro caminando.

Mientras esperaban a kankuro Hinata miraba el cielo, si bien se apreciaban muchas nubes, nada comparado a konoha y ahí en el desierto no había muchas flores mas las que crecían ahí eran hermosas eh únicas kankuro demoraba demasiado y aun no tomaba las flores, Gaara ya algo desesperado lo cual no se notaba, con la arena las tomo tan delicadamente que no cayo ni un pétalo de ellas, las puso suevamente en el contenedor que tenía su hermano y volvió a caminar como si nada…

Gracias Gaara—dijo kankuro sonriendo.

Vale—contesto.

Vale Hinata sigamos—dijo Temari.

Hai—contesto volviendo a caminar a la par con ella.

Un par de horas más tarde se podía admirar la gran edificación de piedras más bien conocida como la entrada a Sunagakure en un par de metros más caminados traspasaron las murallas, Hinata sentía que sus piernas no soportarían mas su peso pues tan solo al haber entrado todos les miraban sorprendidos y otros más sonreían, realmente kankuro tenía razón algunas chicas le miraban con recelo, ella no lo entendía hasta que vio que llevaba la túnica de kage entre sus manos, simplemente genial…

Solamente ignóralos—dijo Gaara caminando cerca de ella.

Es difícil—murmuro bajando la mirada.

No hagas eso hina-chan—dijo Gaara logrando que lo mirara.

Vale, no lo hare—contesto algo sonrojada levantando la mirada.

Temari y kankuro sonrieron con orgullo al ver caminar a Gaara cerca de Hinata frente a ellos, sin duda Hinata sacaba lo mejor de, durante el camino ambos pensaron que el se dirigiría directamente a su oficina mas contra todo pronóstico camino a la residencia kage ellos le imitaron pues Temari llevaría a Hinata a la academia, nos e lo había dicho pero ella ya había arreglado desde hace semanas eso…

Hinata si no te molesta—comenzó Temari sonriendo plenamente—Gaara podría llevarte a la academia a que conozcas a la clase, ya esta arreglado y bueno olvide que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar—dijo sonriendo.

Esta bien Temari-chan—contesto ella.

Kankuro miraba a Temari de forma acusadora y después miro a Hinata sin duda era muy inocente, vio a su hermana alar a Hinata y llévasela seguro a mostrarle la habitación, el con paso seguro se acerco a su hermano…

valla suerte que tienes—dijo sonriéndole—si no fuera tu prometida la haría mi novia, espera aun puedo volverla mi novia—sentencio para después salir corriendo y detrás suyo la arena de Gaara…

kankuro—dijo Gaara una vez lo había atrapado.

Vale que sea una broma—dijo riendo, una vez libre hablo—celoso—dijo para después brincar por la ventana y así salvarse.

Gaara se quedo en shock, el celoso claro que no, entonces porque casi mataba a su hermano?, sin duda tenía que buscar una forma de aclarar lo que sucedía para con él, después de dos horas y de haberse dado una merecida ducha dejo votada la ropa de kage al igual que el sobrero y se puso ropa de descanso, espero a Hinata y una vez la vio juro matar a Temari, Hinata vestía un short corto de mezclilla con su sudadera morada cerrada completamente y unas sandalias ninja cerradas arriba del tobillo color azules, junto a su cabello atado en una coleta, se levanto y hablo…

si estas listas podemos irnos—comento.

Vale, vamos—contesto sonriendo.

Bien—dijo caminado con ella a la puerta.

Una vez fuera, caminaban por las calles, Hinata robaba completamente la mirada de los chicos, hecho que molesto a Gaara y estuvo tentado a usar su arena para cubrirla mas no lo hizo al notar que ella ya estaba bastante incómoda una vez en la academia entraron hasta llegar frente a un salón donde los gritos no faltaban al entrar él y ella los niños guardaron silencio…

Konichiwa kazekage-sama—dijeron los niños con educación.

Konichiwa—contesto—ella es Hyuga Hinata—comenzó.

Es muy bonita—dijo un niño sonriendo.

A...arigato—contesto ella.

Como decía—continuo Gaara—ella será su maestra—sentencio.

Siiii—comenzaron a gritar muchos de los niños a lo cual Gaara sonrió.

Puedo preguntar algo—dijo una niña de cabello café con ojos azules.

Si, pero primero—dijo Hinata—tu nombre es—pregunto.

Umei—contesto.

Vale Umei cuál es tu pregunta—cuestiono.

Pues, su novio es el kazekage?—pregunto mientras los demás niños les brillaban sus ojos de curiosidad.

Etto—dijo Hinata sin saber que contestar.

Es mi prometida—contesto Gaara.

Valla—dijo un niño de cabello negro eh ojos cafés—puede salir con migo ella?—pregunto sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Hinata ahogo una risa ya que la cara de Gaara era un poema en enojo tal vez nadie más lo hubiera notado pero eso le hacía sentir feliz, le hacía sentir bien el saber que era importante para él, tras tomar aire suspiro y contesto sonriendo.

Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso—contesto al niño—no sería correcto—sentencio sonriendo.

Y el si puede salir con alguien?—cuestiono una niña rubia.

No puede—dijo Hinata roja cruzándose de brazos.

Y tienen hijos?—pregunto un niño.

No, que va claro que no—dijeron ambos negando frenéticamente con las manos.

Por que sus ojos son así Hinata-sensei—pregunto una niña sonriendo.

Hinata sonrió por fin uan pregunta común, no propuestas por parte de niños, no preguntas aparentemente inocentes mas no lo eran…miro a Gaara el estaba sentado sobre su arena observándola eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

Mi…mis ojos son así porque…es una característica del clan Hyuga—contesto sonriendo.

Usted es de ese clan Hinata-sensei—dijeron varios sorprendidos.

Así es—dijo riendo un poco.

Mañana nos dará clases usted cierto?—preguntaron varios.

Si, mañana comenzaremos, por hoy pueden irse—contesto sonriendo.

Sayonara Hinata-sensei—dijeron todos al unisio.

Sayonara—contesto sonriendo aun.

Hinata miraba como varios niños, iban saliendo correctamente otros más se empujaban, pero algo llamo la atención de ella, junto a Gaara había por lo menos dos niñas y dos niños rodeándolo se veía que platicaba de algo con ellos, esa imagen se le hizo hermosa, mas solo se dedico a observar pronto vio como el rostro de Gaara se teñía de rojo y los niños reían para después despedirse educadamente e irse a sus casas…

Son adorables—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Ya, claro—dijo Gaara pues aun el comentario inocente de los niños le resonaba en la mente.

Te parece bien si comemos fuera?—pregunto no muy segura.

Tengo que ver al consejo, pero un momento tarde no afectara nada—contesto saliendo de la academia con ella.

Por las calles les miraban sonriendo, otros más bueno le dedicaban miradas a Hinata con muy poco pudor, o discreción, esto la hacía sentir incomoda, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hecho caso a Temari sobre el cómo vestir por el calor, entre tanto divagar por su mente no se fijo por donde miraba por lo cual casi choco con alguien más la agilidad de Gaara gano primero y la tomo por la cintura con algo de fuerza para evitar el choque, lástima que cayeran ambos al suelo…Hinata quedo sobre él y sus mejillas al igual que todo su rostro se volvió rojo carmesí, Gaara también estaba tomando un color rojo pero leve…pareciese que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo estaban ellos, y por primera vez orbes aguamarina y orbes blanco/lila, se perdían los unos en los otros…estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que juraban sentir las respiraciones del otro…sus labios apenas separados por centímetros…nada mas importaba, solo ellos y finalmente tras un último suspiro…sus labios se volvieron uno…

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEMOS EL VIERNES O ANTES 3'


	12. Chapter 12: De estrellas y cartas

**Ola gomen por la demora pero hasta ahora termine el capitulo y bueno ya estamos cerca del final pero aun no demasiado cerca...jejeje en fin gracias a todos por los comentarios sin mas los contestare y hasta el final habrá un avance del capitulo 13 espero les agrade...**

Lucynana: Hola, jeje que bueno que te gustara en verdad, ahora sin mas la continuación, enserio lamento la demora pero mejor tarde que nunca en fin espero ver tus comentarios por aquí cuídate C:

Mare-14: Jejeje creo que varios ya se preguntaban eso jejeje y pues ya paso, en fin espero te siga gustando eh espero ver tus comentarios cuídate C:

Dniizz: jejeje bueno eso de los hijos aun faltan algunos capítulos pero no muchos, y si haré que los niños la amen como sensei! y sin mas disculpa por la demora pero aquí esta la continuación espero te guste y espero ver tus comentarios sin mas cuídate nos leemos luego C:

Violetamonster: jajaja ya sabes si no es naruto...tiene que ser kankuro, jeje si su primer beso!, muchas gracias por haberme deseado que me fuera bien, y como ya estoy de regreso y con muchas energías para continuar aquí esta el siguiente capitulo vale, espero ver tus comentarios en fin cuídate C:

KarmiF: oww gracias, enserio y pues aquí esta el capitulo cuídate y besos...espero ver tus comentarios C:

* * *

Es un GaaHina

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**Flash back**—letra negra.

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 12:

"**Estrellas, nueva sensei..."**

* * *

_"Pareciese que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo estaban ellos, y por primera vez orbes aguamarina y orbes blanco/lila, se perdían los unos en los otros…estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que juraban sentir las respiraciones del otro…sus labios apenas separados por centímetros…nada mas importaba, solo ellos y finalmente tras un último suspiro…sus labios se volvieron uno…"  
_

* * *

Gaara se separo sus labios levemente de Hinata, varios miraban enternecidos la escena tal como era el caso de Temari, otras y otros más bueno proferían maldiciones al aire…Gaara con el mayor cuidado posible con su arena levanto a Hinata, para después levantarse posteriormente él y dejarla con cuidado en el suelo frente a él, Hinata tenía el rostro rojo, mas eso solo la hacía mirarse adorable a la vista de cualquiera, Hinata tomo aire y hablo…

Aun…m…me dé…debes la comida—dijo jugando con sus dedos.

En la residencia kage o fuera—pregunto mirándola.

En la…la residencia—contesto mirándolo para después bajar la mirada.

Vamos entonces—sentencio tomándola de la mano.

Hinata pego un levo brinco, al sentir el toque de la mano de Gaara, era suave, aun así se recompuso y sonrió, comenzaron nuevamente su andar, al pasar por donde antes las miradas le habían incomodado, sintió que volvían mas después ya no sintió las miradas sobre de ella, bueno no eran en balde las miradas de amenaza de Gaara…una vez dentro Hinata suspiro…

Arigato—soltó recargándose en la puerta.

No hay de que –espeto Gaara caminando a uno de los sofás.

Gaara—llamo sentándose al lado de él.

Que sucede—contesto con voz suave mirándola.

Por que no intentas descansar—murmuro y Gaara le miro sorprendido—te vez cansado, puedo notarlo así que, no lo niegues—murmuro mirándolo.

Si—murmuro Gaara recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Hinata—estoy cansado, mas no debo dormir ahora—sentencio.

Hinata no menciono palabra solo comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Gaara, este al sentir el suave tacto de las manos, inevitablemente cerro sus ojos poco a poco, pronto Hinata sintió la respiración de Gaara acompasada, tranquila…se había dormido…sonrió de lado y cerro sus ojos, le despertaría un momento más tarde…

* * *

Temari y Kankuro caminaban por las calles de suna, mirando que todo estuviese en orden, un par de horas más tarde tendrían que ir a donde el consejo de suna, notaron que era un poco más tarde de lo que habían planeado para regresar a casa, aun así con paso lento caminaron de regreso a su casa, kankuro prácticamente se arrastraba pues llevaba varias cosas encima, una vez frente a las puertas vieron a los Anbu que resguardan la puerta Temari hablo…

ya ah vuelto Hinata-san y mi hermano?—pregunto.

Hai, Temari-san, llegaron desde hace dos horas o más—sentencio un Anbu.

Bien—espeto—avisen a los ancianos del consejo que la reunión será una hora más tarde de lo acordado—sentencio.

Enseguida—contesto el Anbu yéndose.

Kankuro abrió la puerta y prácticamente se detuvo al ver lo que veía, sus cosas cayeron al suelo mas no paso nada, Temari que iba entrando choco con kankuro ya que este no se movía, molesta camino a un lado de su hermano para quedar igual que él, ambos estaban sorprendidos, Gaara y Hinata estaban dormidos completamente en el sofá…

* * *

Por otra parte en la casa principal Hyuga, Hanabí caminaba junto a su primo por todas partes, no sabían como hacer volver al patriarca del clan, ya habían pasado tres dias desde la partida de Hinata y Hiashi había estado bien hasta ese día en la noche, entradas las diez de la noche encontró una hoja doblada por la mitad, no tomo importancia hasta las once de la noche fue ahí cuando la tomo y leyó, después de eso nadie sabía que llevaba al líder del clan a estar así…

LA TENGO!—grito emocionada Hanabí.

Que dice—dijo Neji.

Es de Hinata-nee-san—dijo Hanabí con extrañeza.

Léela —pidió Neji.

Es correcto?—inquirió dudando.

Solo hazlo, además algo debe de, para que tu padre este así—sentencio.

Hanabí con cuidado desdoblo la hoja, era cierto, era su hermana, con cuidado comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta…

_Kyōkō kon'nichiwa ogenkidesuka?... (Hola como estas papá?)_

_Estoy a solo unas horas de partir a suna, sabes?, creo que es lo mejor y tu lo decidiste una vez más como siempre has hecho en mi vida…pero esta vez cometiste un error toda mi vida Otou-san, si me voy porque es mi deber con la aldea o almenoz así lo ven todos, para mi es diferente, para mi es el comienzo de algo nuevo…es el comienzo de una nueva vida, donde, se que aunque este lejos de muchas de las personas que me quieren y que quiero es mejor, no te preocupes no espero ni tengo las esperanzas de verte en la entrada de la aldea para despedirme, no, ya no, ya no tengo esa esperanza de que algún día me veras con orgullo, eso es pasado…_

_Debo agradecerte en muchos aspectos y por los cuales, aun tengo algo de cariño hacia ti si bien desde que Oka-san murió, te encargaste de recordarme cada día, cada noche que yo era la vergüenza del clan, es gracias a eso lo que soy ahora y si, no voy a negártelo llore cada noche que tu reprochabas hacia mí, cada día que me mirabas con desprecio, porque así era tu mirada, siempre habías preferido a Hanabí porque ella si era digna de ser tu heredera…hasta a Neji lo hiciste menos, cuando el perfectamente podía superarte y sé que lo ah hecho, se que te ah superado…_

_Los dias en que miraba a Hanabí entrenar con tigo algo dentro de mí se removía, tenía una hermana menor, ya, pero de que serbia si tu la usabas como una maquina?, como si fuera la única cosa existente en el mundo en que vivías, antes de partir con Kurenai una noche antes ,encontré a Hanabí llorando, estaba presionada pero…a ti que te importaba si no la perfección?, ese día Hanabí dijo que me odiaba e envidiaba porque yo era libre, fue ahí que lo entendí…al demonio contigo y con tus reglas yo me haría más fuerte con o sin ti…_

Por las mejillas de Hanabí se notaban las lágrimas corriendo con fenecí jamás pensó que así se sentiría su hermana, jamás pensó que las palabras que ella le dijo sin pensar le harían entender que debía seguir sin o con su padre, por su parte Neji tomo la carta y siguió leyéndola el…

_Siempre había admirado de todos lo fuerte que eran, después de los exámenes chunin donde casi muero por Neji, me di cuenta que para ti seguía siendo la vergüenza del clan, ni siquiera te preocupaste por saber como estaba, durante la primera parte del examen en la torre del centro del bosque de la muerte vi a Gaara, y por primera vez sentí, que él era igual a mí, claro yo no tengo ninguna bestia dentro, más que el odio que hiciste crecer en mi…aunque siendo sincera lo cambie por el amor…Hiashi…algo que tu dejaste de sentir por todos…_

_Sin embargo, quiero agradecerte, por haberme enseñado que los que de verdad avergüenzan son los del clan, sometiendo a los de la rama secundaria, es tanto el miedo que tienes que hagan algo contra tuya?, se que tal vez mis palabras son hirientes, pero…aun así te quise durante mucho tiempo, eras mi ejemplo a seguir a pesar de tus constantes palabras y miradas hirientes hacia mí, porque sabes qué?, comprendí que cuando amas a alguien y esa persona se va, odias a quien más se parece a esa persona no?, comprendí viendo fotos, de mama que yo era y seré su vivo reflejo y que por eso, tal vez por eso me odies porque soy igual a ella y ella no esta mas? ¿Es por eso que me hacías llorar para que cuando estuviera sola yo me culpara de su muerte?_

_Tienes razón yo soy la responsable de ello, lo recordé después de mucho tiempo ella murió protegiéndome al igual que mi tío…pero sabes aun después de que no mostraras ni un ápice de cariño o amor por mi yo no puedo odiarte, como odiar a la persona que es tu padre? ¿Cómo odiar a aquel ser que un día mostro amor por ti?..._

_Aun tengo esos recuerdos sabes?, aun te quiero Hiashi…_

_Hinata…_

Neji arrugo la carta, y abrazo a Hanabí quien parecía que estaba al borde de todo, escucho abrirse la puerta de la recamara de su tío y miro, realmente se veía fatal y entre sus manos tenía una foto donde estaba Hinata, el y su difunta tía…

¿Jamás va a perdonarme cierto?—dijo con voz dolida, sabiendo la respuesta mas no esperaba una.

Neji solo negó con la cabeza mientras Hanabí lloraba aun más fuerte, se había roto, tal y como Hinata lo había hecho cada noche, cada día hasta los 12 años…

* * *

Por otra parte en suna, Temari arrastro a kankuro con ella hasta el comedor sería mejor no despertarlos al menos hasta más tarde, una hora más tarde escucharon pasos por la sala y posteriormente en el piso de arriba, para después escucharse en el comedor donde se encontraban, Gaara se había despertado…

Que tal la siesta?—dijo kankuro riendo.

El rostro de Gaara enrojeció y trato ocultarlo más sus hermanos ya se habían dado cuenta, cuando por fin controlo el sonrojo hablo…

Vamos, quiero acabar el asunto con el consejo lo antes posible, no me agrada estar con ellos—sentencio.

Bien, entonces vamos—sentencio Temari—y tu kankuro no hagas más comentarios—sentencio.

Ya, pero que después le preguntare todo—dijo divertido.

Cállate—espeto Gaara caminando.

Salieron de la casa y para posteriormente dirigirse a donde el consejo, prácticamente Gaara iba repasando lo que diría solo cinco palabras y de vuelta a casa, eso sería todo, eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Hinata comenzó a despertar una vez lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba en su recamara, que no estaba antes en el sofá?, miro por la ventana el cielo, se podían apreciar las estrellas, sonrió y salió de su habitación rumbo a lo más alto del edificio.

* * *

Una vez fuera y en la cima del edificio miro las estrellas, el viento era algo frio mas no lo suficiente como para hacerla volver dentro, camino recordando la carta que habia dejado a su padre, le abria afectado o solo la habria tirado...durante minutos se quedo mirando las estrellas...

En qué piensas?—escucho a Gaara.

Aquí se ven las estrellas y en konoha no y supongo que en mi padre, mas no me gustaria hablar de el ahora—sentencio sonriendo.

Entiendo—espeto Gaara—ven te mostrare suna desde otra vista-dijo estirando su mano para que ella la tome.

Vale—dijo tomando su mano.

La arena comenzó a rodearlos y posteriormente, estaban a una altura como para tocar las estrellas, Hinata sonrió y hablo

Es hermoso—murmuro mirando con ensoñación el cielo manchado de estrellas.

Así es—concordó Gaara cerrando los ojos.

Llevaban un buen rato ahi mirando al cielo, cuando el frio era bastante bajaron nuevamente al tejado...

Los niños de la academia son muy buenos—sentencio sonriendo—por cierto...

Que sucede—cuestiono.

Aun me debes una comida—dijo caminando a la puerta para volver dentro, pero antes se detuvo—buenas noches Gaara-kun—sentencio para después salir de ahi con un notorio sonrojo.

El dia siguiente pronto llego, hinata aun con algo de pereza se levanto y se dirigio a la ducha, al salir y despues de vestirse acomodo todo, iba tarde sin mas salio corriendo, una vez en la academia entro a su salon y suspiro al ver que aun no había nadie...

Konichiwa hina-sensei—saludaron los niños conforme llegaron.

Konichiwa—contesto sonriendo a todos.

Que va a enseñarnos hoy?—pregunto Umei casi al unisio.

Bueno Umei, hoy veremos um, que les parece umm dar un paseo por los campos de entrenamiento?—Cuestiono.

Hai—gritaron los menores emocionados.

Bien dijo sonriendo iré a pedir permiso vale?,asi que ahora vuelvo—sentencio para depuse salir a paso normal del salón sonriendo plenamente.

Los niños asintieron mientras hinata salia un momento del salon, despues de 10 minutos regreso, al cabo de dar todas las instrucciones salieron...

¿Hina-sensei, que le gusta comer? –se aventuro a preguntar una niña.

Bueno me gusta el curri y algún postre de frutas entre otras cosas—contesto sonriéndole de forma dulce.

¿Y le gusta el desierto?—cuestiono una vez más.

Bueno, me gustan muchas cosas del desierto, pero pienso varias de él—contesto algo sorprendida del porque de esas preguntas..

¿Podría decirnos qué piensa?—pregunto Umei.

Una vez habían llegado a un campo de entrenamiento ella se sentó e indico que se sentaran frente a ella, una vez hecho esto hablo...

Yo pienso muchas cosas del desierto, por ejemplo así como puede quitarte muchas cosas también te da otras, puede mostrarte el ocaso en todo su esplendor, mostrarte que aunque a veces sea peligroso también es hermoso, y que sin duda alguna las flores que nacen y viven en el son hermosas e únicas como cada persona de aquí—sentencio sonriendo de forma alegre, mirando a todos y cada uno de los menores.

¿Y qué hay con el kazekage, que piensa usted de, el sensei?—cuestiono la pequeña.

Bueno...etto, es una persona muy amable...atenta y se preocupa por todos, además...etto tiene buenos sentimientos—contesto nerviosa mientras un sonrojo aparecía.

¿Por qué esta roja Sempai?, bueno diganos a usted le gusta el kazekage-sama?—cuestiono Umei con tono pícaro, Hinata estaba que moría de nervios, esos niños la desarmaban por completo y mas con ese tipo de preguntas..

Etto...yo...am, verán etto...—intento contestar mas la interrumpieron.

Eso no fue cortes baka, Hinata-Sempai esta toda roja, ademas es obvio que le gusta e ama a Gaara-sama!—grito la pequeña con una sonrisa triunfal, Hinata ya no podía mas…

Los pequeños comenzaron un revuelo de insinuaciones para con ella y Gaara, pronto hinata cayo inconsciente con un notorio sonrojo pintado en todo el rostro...los menores miraron desconcertados mas sonrieron nuevamente, tal vez era hora de llamar al lindo kage de la arena….

* * *

**Avance capitulo 13:**

la fiesta de compromiso...protegiendo lo que se ama.!

_Hinata-sama, déjeme decirle que hoy se ve preciosa-alago un joven de cabellos castaños e orbes grises.  
__Arigato, si me disculpa debo buscar a Gaara-kun-dijo intentando irse.  
__oh por favor, solo deje invitarle un trago-insistió arrastrándola con sigo..._

_hey gaara, quien es ese que esta con hinata-dijo naruto con mala cara.  
__no se pero voy a averiguarlo-contesto molesto, ya sabia quien era y nada bueno venia con ello._

Rokuro-san aléjese-pidió hinata.  
por que lo haría-contesto sonriendo.  
Basta suéltame!-grito a punto de romper en llanto.  
Suéltala-exigió gaara con la arena amenazando con atacar.  
oh kazekage-sama, no querrá dañara cierto, digamos que la tomare prestada un momento-dijo riendo cínica mente.  
Por favor no-rogaba hinata llorando.

La arena se removió inquieta ya no eran mas que celos como al principio, se trataba de algo que el amaba y Rokuro solo la estaba hiriendo, sencillo hoy moría ese idiota, la arena se lanzo y un grito femenino se escucho por toda la estancia...


	13. Chapter 13: protegiendo lo que se ama

Hola gomen por la demora, la verdad la escuela me esta absorviendo casi por completo pero aqui esta la acctualizacion sin falta espero la disfruten y sin mas contestare sus comentarios.  
  
Dniizz: jejeje awww enserio gracias jeje me esmere lo mas que pude con la carta, en fin sin mas disfruta del capitulo y espero ver tus comentarios por aqui cuidate C:

mare-14: jejeje pues aqui esta el cap, espero qe te guste y sin mas cuidate espero ver tus comentarios...

lucynana: awww si esa parte donde ambos se duermen es tan kawaiii, en finn espero te guste el capitulo, y sin mas espero ver tus comentarios por aqui bueno nos leemos luego...

violetamonster: espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho jejeje en fin, espero te guste y espero ver tus comentarios, jeje nos leemos luego tal vez el proximo jueves...

KarmiF: jejeje gracias en verdad en fin espero te guste y esas cosas espero ver tus comentarios y sin mas nos leemos luego cuidate y besos.

* * *

es un GaaHina 

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

Capitulo 13:

"**La fiesta de compromiso, protegiendo lo que se ama..."  
**

* * *

_Gaara esta trabajando en su oficina cuando escucho golpes insistentes en su puerta, se levanto e abrió__, __se extraño de ver que era uno de los alumnos de Hinata y al mismo tiempo se alarmo, el pequeño tenía el rostro preocupado, y tras las palabras mágicas de…"Hinata sama esta inconsciente, estaba muy roja no responde"…salió a por ella sin dudarlo, quién diría que solo era un desmayo por el sol, o almenoz eso pensaba el…_

* * *

Hinata despertó desconcertada, miro a todos lados estaba en su recamara, pero quien le había llevado, se había desmayado ahora lo recordaba, miro a la ventana eh ahí estaba su respuesta Gaara yacía parado mirando por la ventana el atardecer, Hinata sonrió se miraba bien con los reflejos y colores del ocaso sobre él, sonrió y hablo bajo para no sonar brusca…

Lamento haberte hecho salir de tu oficina—menciono con voz suave.

No te disculpes—dijo Gaara sin mirarla.

Hinata suspiro, noto cierta tension en gaara, se levanto y a paso lento se acerco a el, sabia que gaara tenia su armadura de arena, mas no le importo y lo abrazo por la espalda, gaara se relajo mas no por completo..

Que te preocupa?—se aventuro a preguntar.

Nada—contesto serio, pero con voz suave.

Se que algo sucede—insisto Hinata.

Una fiesta—dijo Gaara por fin con pesar.

Que hay con ello Gaara-kun?—pregunto confundida.

Los ancianos quieren que se haga una fiesta de compromiso en 2 semanas, ya han mandado las invitaciones—sentencio serio.

Gaara no dijo mas se quedo en silencio, hinata por su parte lo solto y haciendo uso de sus habilidades lo giro, acuno su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos...

Esta bien vale?, mejor que sea pronto ¿cierto?—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Cierto...—contesto Gaara.

Todo saldrá bien—espeto Hinata sonriendo.

Gaara asintio levemente, claro que no, nada saldria bien si el venia, cerro sus ojos y mientras soltaba un suspiro acuno el rostro de hinata entre sus manos, recargo su frente en la de ella, y posteriormente se separo solo para unir sus labios en un fino roce...para despues volverce un beso suave y tierno, despues de unos minutos se separo de ella..

Buenas noches...descansa—dijo Gaara yéndose.

Y sin mas salio de la recamara con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro...La semana habia pasado bien, temari llevaba acabo los preparativos para la gran fiesta, kankuro se encargaba de los vestuarios adecuados para su hermano y cuñada, en esos dias un par de ojos estaban pendientes de los movimientos de ambos.

* * *

Que dices Temari?—pregunto Kankuro.

Definitivamente el color lila—asintió sonriendo.

Escuche que Rokuro ha vuelto—dijo con cuidado de que alguien los escuchara.

Gaara debería de echarlo de la aldea—afirmo Temari segura.

No va a hacerlo, al menos no mientras el abuelo de Rokuro este en el consejo—dijo Kankuro frunciendo el ceño.

Pues esto no me pinta bien, menos que solo vino cuando escucho de Hinata—dijo apretando los puños.

Hinata estaba tranquila dando su última clase a sus pequeños alumnos, una pequeña miraba con terror hacia la ventana, Hinata viendo su cara se acercó a ella lentamente temiendo asustarla mas aunque aparentemente no veía a nadie, se puso de espaldas a la ventana y activo su Byakugan ….abrió sus ojos mientras miraba que alguien los observaba o mas bien la observaba suspiro tendría que avisar a Gaara….

bien, eso es todo por hoy—menciono sonriendo—vallan a casa, nos veremos después, no olviden sus tareas—sentencio sonriendo aunque fingía por preocupación.

Hinata-sempai aun no termina la clase—recordó umei.

Pues hoy tengo que ver a Gaara-kun asi que saldrán temprano vale umei?—cuestiono sonriendo.

Vale—grito emocionado umei yéndose.

Todos se habían marchado, Hinata suspiro al ver que aquel tipo también lo había hecho, tomo su porta shuriken y salio del edificio con una única dirección, la torre de kage, algo no andaba bien y lo sabía además porque la espiaban?, una vez frente a la torre sonrió y entro.

Tadaima—comento sonriendo.

Okaeri—contesto Gaara terminando de firmar unos papeles.

Debo preguntarte algo—dijo captando la completa atención de el.

Dime—contesto mirándola.

Tú has mandado a alguien a vigilarme?—cuestiono con preocupación.

No eh hecho nada de eso—comento Gaara tenso—quien te vigilaba?—cuestiono.

Pude verlo por el Byakugan, tenía orbes grises o plateados, no pude ver más—contesto logrando que Gaara apretara los puños lo cual la desconcertó más.

Es solo un protocolo, nada de qué preocuparse—comento mintiendo pero era mejor así al menos por ahora.

Bien, hoy llegan Naruto y los demás cierto?—pregunto mas calmada.

Así es, solo Sakura y Sasuke no podrán venir—comento.

Si por el estado de Sakura-chan, en fin faltan menos días, eso está bien—dijo riendo un poco.

Bien—dijo Gaara—Temari dijo que la buscaras para unos arreglos del kimono o algo asi—sentencio sonriendo de lado.

Bien, te veré después Gaara-kun, sayonara—grito saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

Gaara suspiro e salió de la oficina con que ya había llegado…bueno al menos si no podía correrlo de suna si le haría un par de advertencias y otras cosas que tenían pendientes, camino hasta un campo de entrenamiento y ahí lo vio menudo cobarde pensó Gaara….

con que has vuelto Rokuro—dijo serio sin un ápice de amabilidad.

Ya sabes lo que dicen Gaara—comento la voz de un hombre—cuando hay alguien interesante aquí vienes y lo tomas vale?—dijo riendo.

La arena de Gaara se removía por el aire preparada para atacar a su enemigo, el chico sonrió aun más al ver la agitación de la arena y suspiro, no era el momento además podría darse por muerto si la arena lo atrapaba y no tenia pensado morir hasta después de obtener lo que quería, asi que se levantó y sin más preámbulos cuando vio una silueta con un mata de pelo rubio supo que era hora de irse dos contra uno no sería justo cierto?

Tranquilo no pienso hacer nada—dijo riendo mientras pasaba al lado de el—amenos no aun—sentencio desapareciendo.

EHY GAARA!—chillo Naruto.

Naruto—contesto sonriendo un poco.

Entrenabas sin mi dattebayo?—grito ofendido el chico.

No nada de eso—comento comenzando a caminar.

Entonces la fiesta es en seis días, valla que pronto—dijo sonriendo.

asi es—afirmo Gaara.

Ah, vamos, porque solo dos palabras y quien era ese tipo?—pregunto haciendo que Gaara detuviera su andar.

Solo un inconveniente, ahora sígueme Naruto, donde están los demás—dijo serio.

Se adelantaron con Hinata y Temari—dijo sonriendo—andando!—grito caminando nuevamente seguido de Gaara.

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, hoy era el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Gaara y Hinata por su puesto, ya habían llegado varios invitados, aunque Gaara había pedido algo mas intimo los ancianos del consejo se negaron después de todo no siempre se casa alguien importante o algo asi habían dicho.

Te vez hermosa—chillo Temari mirando a Hinata.

Yo etto…no lo creo—dijo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo carmesí.

Sin duda hicimos una buena elección—comento terminando el peinado.

Hinata sonrio mientras Temari salía de la habitación y sonrio si bien no se veía muy bien a su vista le gustaba, sonrió una vez mas y tras esconder un kunai bajo el kimono se dispuso a bajar, al hacerlo miro a Naruto que usaba una yukata azul cielo, umm amenos no había escogido un naranja chillante, se veía bien…avanzo unos pasos mas y miro a Gaara hablando con algunos señores feudales se veía bien, con ese traje o algo así aparentemente, color negro…iba a dar unos pasos mas pero alguien se lo impidió.

Hinata-sama, déjeme decirle que hoy se ve preciosa—alago un joven de cabellos castaños e orbes grises.

Arigato, si me disculpa debo buscar a Gaara-kun—dijo intentando irse ya que recordó esos ojos.

Oh por favor, solo déjeme invitarle un trago—insistió arrastrándola consigo.

Naruto miraba a Hinata mientras observaba su cara de preocupación algo no andaba bien, camino hacia Gaara y lo jalo importándole poco que estuviera con los señores feudales del país del viento.

Hey Gaara quien es ese que esta con Hinata-chan?—dijo Naruto con mala cara.

No se pero voy a averiguarlo—dijo molesto, ya sabía quién era y nada bueno venía con ello.

Gaara camino a pasos agigantados, mas los perdió de vista pudo apreciar como Hinata había estado forcejeando con tal de zafarse, mas no había tenido éxito, al intentar avanzar más matsuri interfirió en su camino, con poco cuidado la hizo a aun lado, miro a todas partes mas no estaban en ningún lado, Temari noto esto y corrió a darle alcance…

que sucede?—pregunto preocupada.

Rokuro, eso sucede—contesto molesto.

Donde esta Hinata?—dijo temiendo lo peor.

Rokuro la tiene—contesto Gaara molesto—ire a buscarla entretén a todos—pidió.

Hinata forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas mas no podía hacer nada ya que sus manos estaban cautivas entre las de su agresor, tiro con mas fuerza mas no logro nada, lo vio hacercarse mas y sus ojos se abrieron con terror no podía pasarle eso no ahora….

Rokuro-san aléjese—pidió con voz temblorosa.

Por qué lo haría—contesto con una sonrisa sínica.

Basta suéltame—grito aterrada a punto de romper en llanto ya que el se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Gaara corrió por el jardín no podía verla no estaba ahí, miro hacia uno de los valcones ahí estaban, su mirada se volvió aun mas fría de lo que ya estaba, podía apreciar el terror y dolor de Hinata al verse indefensa ante su atacante, escucho su grito y vio lagrimas correr por sus hermosos orbes lilas ese era el fin adiós Rokuro para siempre….

Suéltala—exigió Gaara con voz amenazante.

Oh, kazekage-sama no querrá dañarla cierto?, digamos que la tomare prestada un momento—dijo riendo mientras besaba el cuello de Hinata lastimándola.

Por favor no—pedía llorando Hinata.

La arena se removió inquieta ya no eran más que celos como al principio, se trataba de algo que él amaba y Rokuro solo la estaba hiriendo, sencillo hoy moría ese idiota, la arena se lanzó y un grito desgarrador femenino se escuchó por toda la estancia...

* * *

todos en la recepción estaban platicando, Naruto, Ino, tenten, y kiba miraban hacia todos lados en busca de Gaara y Hinata, Temari se acercó a ellos e iba a hablar pero un grito desgarrador se escuchó….

GAAAAAARAAAA! NOOOOO…

Todo se quedó en silencio, los orbes de Temari mostraban terror, todos miraron hacia los balcones encontrando a una Hinata tendida en el suelo llorando, y al kazekage y a Rokuro peleando como si no hubiese un mañana….

BASTA!—gritaba Hinata llorando.

Vete de aquí Hinata—pidió Gaara aun peleando con Rokuro.

Descuida ángel—dijo Rokuro con esfuerzo—en cuanto termine te llevare con migo quieras o no—dijo sonriendo al ver el terror en los ojos de Hinata, era terror puro.

Hinata no se movía de ahí, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la pelea, el consejo miraba intrigado, Temari corrió a por ella y la levanto mas Hinata no reaccionaba, kiba corrió a darles alcance y tomo a Hinata en brazos aun llevándola asi sus hermosos orbes perla no se separaban de donde la pelea, los guardias esperaban ordenes mas nadie decía nada…Naruto sintió la rabia correr por todas sus venas al mirar las muñecas amoratadas de Hinata, varios rasguños en el cuello y moretones por los brazos…

La arena intentaba por todos los medios posibles atrapar a Rokuro mas este la esquivaba con agilidad impresionante, Gaara se sentía frustrado y a la vez furioso, consigo mismo y con Rokuro al haberse atrevido a tocar lo que el mas amaba en ese momento y amaría…

llévense a hinata—ordeno Kankuro—a la habitación de Gaara tiene algunos sellos, ahí estará bien—sentencio.

Bien—espeto Kiba—deténganlo, quiero acabarlo después de Gaara—asintió.

Hinata miraba todo con perfecto detalle ambos estaban cansados, noto como los ojos de Gaara comenzaban a cambiar el shukaku saldría pronto, Rokuro también se dio cuenta y tras un descuido la arena lo atrapo más para Gaara ya no era suficiente solo eso, después de todo había lastimado lo que mas amaba, Hinata se solto de los brazos de kiba y corrió a donde Gaara todos miraban llenos de terror la escena, Gaara volteo su mirada hacia ella ya no era el, Hinata siguió adelante…

Hinata detente!—grito Naruto lleno de terror.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza mientras más lagrimas escurrían por sus orbes perla se detuvo a unos pasos de Gaara, la arena apresaba cada vez más a Rokuro, si bien se lo merecía no quería que muriera en manos de Gaara, el ya no era asi, ella no lo permitiría asi le costase su propia vida…

Detente—murmuro despacio.

Hinata…-escucho decir a Gaara mas era el shukaku no él.

Todos pensaron que Hinata se derrumbaría, ahí mismo, pero ella solo sonrió…Temari y Kankuro se acercaron y liberaron asi a Rokuro pues toda la atención de Gaara o el shukaku en cuyo caso estaba puesto en Hinata, apresaron a Rokuro y esperaron a por Gaara, ellos confiaban en el sabían que podría retomar el control de su cuerpo….

Es mejor verte con mis propios ojos que los de Gaara—comento sonriendo.

Detente—dijo Hinata.

Tengo tiempo de no salir, por que debería volver a entrar?—cuestiono riendo.

Por qué no te pertenece su cuerpo!—grito pegándole una bofetada—no es tuyo, jamás lo será, solo eres un monstruo!—grito llorando aún más.

Tienes agallas eh de reconocerlo…pero…que pasa si no lo DEVUELVO!—grito.

Voy a obligarte—sentencio mirando a Ino ella entendió.

Todos vieron el cuerpo de Hinata desvanecerse, y a Gaara quedarse quieto, después de todo ya no era el, ino sonrió mientras contaba el tiempo no había demasiado….

En mi propio territorio ah?—escucho la voz del shukaku.

Quiero A Gaara DE VUELTA—grito caminando por el lugar, era su mente…

juguemos entonces—reto.

DAMELO!—grito.

Si lo encuentras es tuyo—menciono—si no lo haces jamás saldrá—sentenció.

Hinata frunció los labios se sentía impotente, acaso no podría hacer nada?, después de todo no tenía mucho tiempo, apenas 10 minutos lo que equivaldría en la mente de alguien a una hora… sin mas aviso salió corriendo por la mente de Gaara o el shukaku no sabia en cual estaba asi que debía tener cuidado…corrió a través de unos pasillos, en ellos se podían ver los recuerdos de Gaara, cuando había perdido el control, cuando había lastimado a alguien más der pequeño para hacer notar su existencia…

donde estas—murmuro…

* * *

**40 minutos restantes…**

Hinata corría sin fin, había recorrido varias cosas, varios recuerdos, todo lo que había ahí, vio una sombra pasar por un pasillo más adelante, corrió siguiéndola la vio sentada en un columpio, se acercó un poco más ahí estaba…sonrió…

Gaara-kun—llamo—regresemos—pidió.

Hi-nata—murmuro.

Vamos afuera—pidió.

Debes irte—pidió con voz suave—no está bien que estés aquí…

**25 minutos…**

Anda—pidió una vez más…

Por qué te arriesgas tanto?—pregunto.

Por qué me importas—solto sin mas—por que mas podría ser?—pregunto riendo un poco.

También me importas—contestó.

Entonces volvamos—murmuro estirando su mano.

* * *

**Tiempo real 2 minutos restantes…**

Ino seguía contando no había permitido que alguien los tocase, todos miraban preocupados y Rokuro sonreía como si no hubiese fin, Temari harta de eso le soltó un golpe con el abanico y posteriormente apretó sus cadenas con chacra, el cuerpo de Hinata comenzaba a moverse al igual que el de Gaara, Ino seria mujer muerta la técnica conllevaba a otros problemas…Gaara abrió sus ojos y miro los de Hinata, ella sonrió y se acercó a, el aun sentada en el suelo…

Estas bien—murmuro sintiendo sus parpados pesados—Arigato por volver—murmuro recargándose en el pecho de Gaara.

Todo estará bien—contesto Gaara levantándose con ella en brazos.

Aishiteru—menciono Hinata cerrando sus ojos pues estaba cansada.

También te amo—contesto Gaara…

* * *

Gracias por leer 3'


	14. Chapter 14: los preparativos

_Gomen por la demora enserio me da vergüenza actualizar hasta ahora pero mis días no han estado muy bien, se que son dos semanas sin capitulo o un poco mas pero enserio perdón sin mas contestare sus comentarios y espero les siga gustando la historia el capitulo en si no es muy largo así que perdón..._

_lucynana:_ jeje a veces tiene que llegar alguien así para poner mejor las cosas de lo que ya estaban en fin gracias por comentar y espero que te siga gustando la historia sin mas cuídate..

mare-14: que bueno que te gustaría, en fin gracias por comentar eh cuidare...

dniizz: sin duda alguna...lo que se hace por amor...que bueno que te haya gustado, en fin cuídate y espero que te siga gustando la historia tanto como antes gracias por leer.

karmi.f: ejeje gracias me animas demasiado a seguir en fin igual un beso y cuídate espero que te siga gustando la historia...

michelle: lo se lo lamento a todos les molesta esperar y lo se por que ami también me pasa asi que perdona por la demora e exceso y bueno gracias por comentar y espero que te guste la historia...

_si no mal recuerdo y no me falla la memoria alguien había mencionado si iba a hacer lemon, realmente me lo eh pensado pero no soy muy experta en el tema, asi que si alguien quiere ayudarme y mandarme esta parte de la historia que es el lemon y se me dificulta bastante me ayudaría en demasía en verdad y pues se lo agradecería de corazón sin mas espero me ayuden ahora a leer..._

* * *

Es un GaaHina

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura, Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Temari & Shikamaru..  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**Flash back**—letra negra.

* * *

**~Pequeño Kazekage ~**

**Capitulo 14:**

**"Preparativos, los planes para una vida juntos..."**

* * *

En la sala de interrogatorios de suna se podían apreciar los gritos de dolor, mas no eran precisamente solo eso, también tenían impregnado el rencor y furia contenida, detrás de la puerta donde había varios ninja entre ellos el kazekage, se podía apreciar claramente a Rokuro, atado en una silla, mientras varias hileras pequeñas de sangre resbalaban desde sus labios hasta el suelo, su estado era deplorable, desagradable…ni si quiera por ser nieto de uno de los ancianos del consejo se había salvado de estar ahí, claro más si se le agregaba el delito de agresión en contra de la futura esposa del kazekage…

Habla—espeto una vez mas Gaara, controlándose de no matarlo ahí mismo.

No tengo nada que decir—espeto on desdén Rokuro.

Es tu última oportunidad—repitió Gaara serio—porque has atacado a mi prometida frente mío?—cuestiono molesto.

Siempre es así… ¿no Gaara?—dijo confundiendo a todos los presentes.

No se dé que hablas—dijo serio mas estaba confundido aunque no lo mostrara.

Siempre obtienes lo que quieres y los demás qué?—dijo Rokuro riendo.

Es todo lo que tienes que decir?—cuestiono Gaara.

Así que no te gusta hablar del pasado—dijo Rokuro serio—ya te has olvidado de ella, acaso te has olvidado de cómo murió sin poder salvarla, sin poder hacer nada!, todo fue culpa tuya!—grito intentando zafarse.

Como sea—dijo Gaara serio.

HIMEKO estaría viva!—grito con dolor—FUE TU CULPA!, TU LA HICISTE LLORAR, ELLA SE FUE DE LA ALDEA POR TU CULPA, POR ELLO ESTA MUERTA!—sentencio.

Gaara se quedo serio no dijo nada, todos estaban expectantes, en los ojos de Gaara se veía que recordaba, que algo estaba ahí…que recordaba todo con detalle…

**Gaara!—gritaba emocionada una pequeña de cabellos rubios e ojos grises.  
**

**Ola Himeko—contesto el pequeño de 6 años.  
**

**Vamos! hay que explorar como ayer—grito jalándolo de la mano.  
**

**No quiero—contesto serio volviéndose a sentar en el columpio.  
**

**No seas amargado, además Rokuro nos espera—dijo sonriendo.  
**

**Eh dicho que no, déjame solo—contesto Gaara molesto.  
**

**Anda Gaara—insistió Himeko.  
**

**Eh tenido un mal día déjame solo—arremetió Gaara.  
**

**Que importa además, que tengas un monstruo dentro no quiere decir que tu lo seas—insistió sonriendo aun mas.  
**

**Déjame solo—dijo molesto levantándose del columpio.  
**

**Eres un tonto—grito Himeko empujándolo molestándolo aun mas.**

Estas recordándola ah?—dijo Rokuro enojado—te pesa, porque ella te amaba ella era diferente a las demás chicas, porque ella estaba ahí dime que se sintió alejarla y luego saber que ese mismo día la encontraron muerta?—cuestiono riendo sin sentimiento.

Tu no sabes nada—dijo Gaara caminando hacia la puerta—mátenlo—sentencio saliendo de ahí.

**Quien querría estar con tigo—dijo Gaara molesto—solo estorbas—sentencio empujándola.  
**

**Te odio Gaara—grito Himeko soltando algunas lágrimas.  
**

**No me importa—dijo yéndose aunque esas palabras le habían herido más de lo que quería.**

* * *

Siguió caminando ignorando a todos, no le importaba que tantos reclamos recibía, Rokuro había tenido razón, y la tendría, el había hecho que Himeko huyera de la aldea y que muriera, por que el la había encontrado, porque miro su reflejo en Hinata cuando lloraba, porque sus ojos no habrían soportado otra perdida, porque no hubiera soportado perderla a ella…

Gaara-kun—escucho el susurro frente a él.

La tomo entre sus brazos, sentía su mundo venirse bajo, ella era tan frágil que sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento, mas el que se había roto era el…Hinata sorprendida correspondió el abrazo, sintió una gota de agua caer en su cabeza, luego otra, sintió el cuerpo de Gaara dar pequeños temblores…lo abrazo mas fuerte…

Todo esta bien—susurro sin soltarlo—no importa lo que haya pasado entonces, con ella—susurro recargando su cabeza en Gaara—no voy a irme, no importa lo que suceda, siempre voy a estar aquí, estas cansado…sabes que no fue culpa tuya…como saber que pasaría eso?—susurro tranquila.

Te ah lastimado—susurro Gaara con voz ronca.

Estoy bien—contesto Hinata—no importa vale?, eh escuchado todo y…sabes que estoy bien—sentencio sonriendo un poco.

Cuando mire tus ojos ayer—comenzó Gaara—estaban llenos de terror…así habían estado los de ella, pensé que no podría hacer nada—sentencio—creí que te perdería—sentencio.

Jamás vas a perderme—susurro Hinata sonriendo aun sin soltarlo.

* * *

Naruto miraba sonriendo la escena, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, era Kiba el también sonreía…le dio la carta a naruto y este la miro con duda, tal vez no era el momento…tal vez deberían esperar un poco mas…

Debes dársela—menciono Kiba sonriendo.

No creo que sea lo mejor—murmuro naruto sonriendo.

Se enterara ahora o después, pero lo hará—sentencio Kiba.

Como decirle que su padre esta muriendo, cuando va a casarse?—dijo naruto con ironía mirando la carta.

Es mejor ahora—sentencio Kiba yéndose.

* * *

Temari, Ino y kankuro caminaban por las calles de suna, buscaban una y otra cosa, los preparativos ya se estaban comenzando, y para bien o mal Hinata tendría que enfrentar a su padre una última vez, ya que este estaba más cerca de los brazos de la muerte que de la vida…

Después de que Hiashi-san recibiera la carta de Hinata, tres dias después le asignaron una misión, realmente no era nada importante o de emergencia mas él no se negó—dijo ino bajando la cabeza-no se con exactitud que paso, solo llego con falta de aire de la mision.

Entonces-inicio temari.

Colapso pulmunar, tnusade lo esta atendiendo y ah resistido hasta ahora, mas no quiere curarse por completo el lo impide, dice que solo lo hara una vez mire a hinata-sentencio ino.

Eso es preocupante-aseguro kankuro.

Es lo mejor-coincidio temari.

Gaara se encontraba en la oficina de kage, miro hacia la ventana donde hinata reposaba sentada mirando hacia fuera dandole la espalda, gaara sonrio de lado y continuo con su trabajo...

Gaara-llamo hinata con voz suave.

Que sucede?-pregunto dejando su trabajo.

Tu que piensas-murmuro sonriendo.

de que hinata-pregunto mirandola.

De esto de los preparativoz, de lo que sucedera despues de esto-contesto mirandolo mientras sonreia.

Supongo que es el inicio de una vida juntos-murmuro y hinata sonrio.

Tambien pienso lo mismo, una vida juntos-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos mientras sonreia.

Gaara la contemplo sonriendo, dejaria todo en sus manos, el tenia que ir a konoha por unos asuntos y volveria para entonces comenzar formalmente la remodelacion de la recidencia kage.

Tengo que ir a konoha-menciono.

Ya veo-contesto ella sonriendo-si no te importa, gaara podria acompañarte?-pidio sonrojandose un poco-sucede que quisiera ver a sakura-chan, y ami hermana y a los demas-menciono sin dejar de sonreir.

Esta bien, partiremos en dos dias con naruto y los demas-dijo gaara sonriendo de lado.

Arigato-dijo ella mirando como la puerta se abria.

Nee, hinata-chan...gaara-kun-se escucho una voz chillona y bastante conocida.

En un instante, la puerta estaba totalmente abierta dejando ver una hermosa rubia de ojos azules con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, usando un atuendo un poco digamos dejando minimo a la imaginacion, hinata enrojecio al instante y tapo los ojos de gaara.

Na...naruto-dijo llena de verguenza al verlo asi.

Que dices hiinaataa, te agrada este o te gustaria mas uno rojo?-chillo sacando otro vestuario de color rojo.

De...ni...ninguna m..mane...ra me pond...re eso-dijo tartamudeando sonrojada.

Ne, gaara-chan, cual te gusta mas?-pregunto quitando la mano de hinata de los ojos de gaara.

La cara de gaara era un poema iba desde el rojo hasta el blanco, naruto sonrio y camino hacia donde ellos, no se fijo por donde iba asi que tropezo y cuando iba a caer se sostubo de algo...hinata se puso roja de verguenza y humillacion, el rostro de gaara se contrajo en enojo y naruto rogaba el no morir ahi, porque presisamente tenia que tocarle algo que no a hinata por accidente...

NARUTO-BAKA!-grito hinata roja de verguenza pegandole una bofetada, mientras que con sus brazos se protegia todo su busto aun roja.

Na-ru-to-dijo tetricamente gaara con la arena lista.

Fue...fue un accidente lo juro, ademas no pensaras lastimar a una linda chica no? Gaara kun...-dijo con voz atractiva para todo chico.

Gaara sonrio de lado, y puso a hinata tras de el, tomo con la arena a naruto y tras varios golpes salieron ambos de ahi, con un naruto inconsiente llevado en la arena todos miraban extrañados y algunos hombres les sangraba un poco la nariz, finalmente lo dejaron con el jutsu sexy amarrado en la plaza de suna...

* * *

Ese es naruto?-pregunto ino roja.

Quien lo diria-murmuro kankuro-si hubiese sido una chica ya seria mi...

Pervertido-dijo temari golpeandolo.

Etto por que esta ahi?-pregunto ino a un anbu que cuidaba a naruto.

Ah, veo que la conoceis, entonces se llama?-cuestiono el anbu.

Nazumi, Nazumi uzumaki-dijo temari riendo oh si dulce venganza.

Ya veo...etto bueno esta aqui por ordenes del kazekage y Hinata-sama, realmente no puedo decir mas-sentencio.

Con eso sobra y basta-dijo ino pavoneandose delante del anbu.

Me encargare de ella-dijo kankuro intentando tomar a naruto.

NI LO!...la toques-dijo ino molesta.

Se supone que partimos a konoha mañana, eso cuanto dura?-cuestiono temari.

Al rededor de no mucho-dijo preocupada-este cuanto tiempo lleva aqui la prima de Naruto?-pregunto al anbu.

Dos horas-afimo el anbu.

Madre mia!, esto sera tan kawaii!-exclamo imaginandose a naruto como toda una kunoichi ya que bueno algo paso con su jutsu sexy.

Al dia siguente, naruto abrio los ojos, valla asi que todo fue un sueño y gaara no habia bloqueado el jutsu, sonriente se revolvio el cabello, abrio sus ojos de golpe, miro y...

POR EL AMOR DEL RAMEN!, SOY UNA CHICA!...aunque, no me veo nada mal, deberas!-dijo mirando su nuevo cuerpo.

Escucho su puerta abrirse y vio entrar a ino, temari y hinata con cosas de chicas, se sonrojo violentamente ya que jamas nadie le habia dicho que se tendria que poner ropa de chica

Nazumi, esa eres ahora naruto-chan-dijo temari con voz dulcemente peligrosa.

Na...nazu...mi?-dijo incredulo.

Ne apuesto que una mujer no es belluda, umm problema resuelto-dijo ino mostrando cera caliente-quedaras muy bien Nazumi-san.

El rostro de Naruto se horrorizo, Hinata sintio lastima de, Ino tomo cera con un palito de madera y la embarro por una de las piernas de naruto o nazumi, naruto se removia inquieto mas las cuerdas de chacra hacian bien su trabajo...adios dignidad.

Por favor...les dare lo que quieran-dijo mirandolas con suplica.

No lo creo-arremerio temari.

Hinata-chan, di...diles que me suelten dattebayo!-grito al borde de la hiteria.

Hinata iba decir algo mas ino arranco el pedazo de papel con cera de la pierna de naruto, este contrajo el rostro y apreto los labios, a pesar de ser de piel bronceada se notaba el rojo carmesi, ino retiro otro pedazo, naruto no pudo mas...

AHHHHHHH, POR FAVORR MAMIIIII, SASUKE TEME, GAARAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
